Inazuma eleven Go Shirayuki
by Shirayuki Yukine
Summary: Redécouvrez le monde de Inazuma eleven Go à travers les yeux de Koujirou Shirayuki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Raimon

Kuroki: Tsurugi Kyousuke, seed de premier ordre, le 5th sector te donne la mission de détruire l'équipe de foot du collège Raimon.  
Tsurugi: Bien.  
Kuroki: Pour ta mission, tu seras accompagné du seed Shirayuki Koujirou et de moi-même, en qualité de spectateur.

...

Je me trouvais devant le portail du collège raimon, je levais le regard pour voir la bâtisse de toute sa hauteur.

Koujirou : ( C'est donc ça le fameux collège Raimon...)

Ma contemplation fut cependant vite interrompue par celui qui m'accompagnait.

Tsurugi: Eh toi, ne t'avises pas d'interférer et contente-toi de faire ton rapport.  
Koujirou: C'est bien mon intention. J'attendrai au stade. Attire d'abord l'attention de l'équipe principale.  
Tsurugi: Il faut détruire tout le club non? Alors je commence avec l'équipe réserve, puis j'amène le onze de raimon au stade.  
Koujirou: Bien reçu .

Je me dirigeais donc vers le stade. Le collège Raimon est bien différent de ce qu'il m'avais raconté, un énorme bâtiment dédié rien qu'au foot, un terrain extérieur, une équipe réserve...malheureusement j'ai une mission a menée à bien et pour cela...

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le bâtiment dédié au football mais on m'interpella.

...:Tu es perdu?  
Koujirou: !  
...: Je me présente je suis Otonashi Haruna, je suis la conseillère du club de foot, et voici Matsukaze Tenma. Tu désires rejoindre le club toi aussi?

Je ne peux évidement pas dire la raison de ma venue à la professeure, de plus, Tsurugi est en train de faire le ménage. Il n'y aura peut-être plus assez de membre pour former une équipe de toute façon. je me contentais de répondre:

Koujirou:Malheureusement ça ne va pas être possible.  
Haruna: ?  
Tenma:... Au fait, ça va si je vais regarder le club s'entraîner ? Ont-ils un entraînement matinal ?

Je réalisais finalement la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que la professeure. C'était un garçon probablement du même âge que moi. Il était brun aux yeux bleu-gris, ses cheveux bouclaient d'une manière assez particulière et bien sûr, il portait l'uniforme. Matsukaze Tenma avait-elle dit? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans les registres du club, il veut rejoindre le club ?

Haruna:Voyons voir...L'entraînement devrais bientôt avoir lieu sur le second terrain.  
Tenma:Je veux le voir! Est-ce que je peux ? Tu nous accompagnes?

Ils vont être très surpris de ce qui va les attendre, Tsurugi ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'y aller par quatre chemins pour attirer l'équipe principale. Je n'ai spécifié que j'irai directement au stade, autant voir si "l'appât" fonctionne bien.

Koujirou:...Et bien, je n'ai rien à faire avant la cérémonie...

On arrivât au second terrain.

Haruna : nous y voilà...eh?  
Tenma: Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Je sortis mon téléphone pour commencer à taper mon rapport sur l'avancement de la destruction du club de raimon.

Koujirou :* Tsurugi a détruit l'équipe réserve seul, toute l'école en a été témoin, les chances d'avoir de nouveaux aspirants pour le club vont énormément diminué.*  
Haruna : Coach Kudou! *à Tsurugi* Pourquoi penses-tu pouvoir te battre ici ?  
Tsurugi : Se battre? Me suis-je battu avec quelqu'un ?  
joueur : Ce type n'a jamais utilisé ses poings. Il n'a utilisé que cette balle de foot, et nous...  
Haruna : Impossible...  
joueur : Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

La réponse est confidentielle malheureusement. Je me demande comment il compte répondre; ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on lui posera ce type de question.

Tsurugi : Personne n'a besoin du football, donc je vais le détruire.  
Koujirou : ...

Je n'aime pas sa réponse.

Tsurugi : À partir d'aujourd'hui, le club de football est dissout.  
Tenma : Dissout ?  
Haruna : Tu penses pouvoir faire cela ?  
Tsurugi : Je le peux.  
Haruna : Tu as de la rancune contre le football ou quoi ?  
Tsurugi : De la rancune ? Eh bien, qui sait.  
Koujirou : ...  
Tenma : De la rancune contre le football ?

Je sens que le garçon à côté de moi est dans l'incompréhension totale. Il doit vraiment aimer le football...

Tsurugi: Mais il y a une chose que je peux affirmer...C'est que le football est une perte de temps inutile ! *envoit le ballon dans la poubelle *

Il va trop loin. Je partis récupérer le ballon dans la poubelle, fixant Tsurugi un instant. Il me suivi du regard.

Haruna : Essayes-tu d'insulter le football ?  
Tsurugi : Insulter ? Ne soyez pas si remontée professeure.  
Haruna : Qu'as-tu dit ?  
Tenma : Attendez !  
Tsurugi : Hum?  
Tenma: Le football n'est pas...une perte de temps...mais il est nécessaire.

Tenma avait crié cette phrase. J'étais perplexe.

Tsurugi : Hein?  
Tenma : Euh, non...en fait...  
Tsurugi : Qui es-tu donc ?  
Tenma : Je suis Matsukaze Tenma. Je rejoins aujourd'hui le club de football.  
Tsurugi : C'est dommage pour toi. Puisque maintenant c'est fini. Vas rejoindre un autre club.  
Tenma: Mais...je suis ici pour jouer au football ! Je ne peux pas laisser le club de foot disparaître !  
Tsurugi : Ne peux pas laisser ? Je vois. Tu sembles avoir très confiance ton football. Alors montre-moi ton football.

Je revoyais les données que j'avais enregistré dans ma tête...Il n'est définitivement pas dans la base de données du 5th sector donc, soit il n'a encore été repéré, soit...

Tsurugi : *shoote sur Tenma qui se le prend *

...C'est un débutant un peu trop rêveur.

Haruna : Tenma-kun, tu vas bien ? *regarde Tsurugi* Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?  
Tsurugi : Ça m'agace...quand les débutants comme toi commencent à parler du football comme s'ils connaissaient tout.  
Tenma : Je le connais. Je sais ce qu'est le football !  
Tsurugi : Alors pourquoi ne pas me montrer tes vraies compétences ? Et si on commençait un petit duel toi et moi ?  
Tenma : Un duel ?  
Tsurugi : Quoi ? Ou vas-tu retirer ce que tu as dit ?  
Tenma : Jamais ! Je vais le faire !  
Haruna : Tenma-kun !  
Tsurugi : Viens. Essaye juste. Si tu me voles la balle, tu as gagné.

Je n'attends rien de ce duel, ce n'est pas la peine de le noter dans le rapport, de plus on a la permission du président Kinzan pour faire les chose à notre manière.

5 minutes plus tard

Il n'a aucune chance chance face à Tsurugi, c'est un débutant face à un seed de premier ordre, mais il essaye d'amortir ses tirs, il pourrait être prometteur.

Tsurugi : Je commence à m'ennuyer. Finissons-en.  
joueur : Il va le faire ! Ce tir qui nous a tous vaincu en un coup!  
Tsurugi : Death sword!  
Tenma : ...Je vais jouer au football, je n'ai que ça en tête, je le ferai quoi qu'il arrive !

Une forme sombre se forma derrière Tenma; je reconnais cette sensation. Je vois le regard de Tsurugi et du coach Kudou s'aggrandir...Il a arrêté le tir...!

Tenma : Je l'ai !  
Tsurugi : Quoi ?  
Haruna : Il l'a eu. Tenma-kun a la balle ! Puisque Tenma-kun a la balle, nous avons gagné !

Je notais rapidement la situation : changement de programme, plan A échec, passage au plan B. Je notais sur une page personnelle: se renseigner sur Matsukaze Tenma.

Tsurugi : Arrête avec ton "football, football "! Ça m'agace ! *shoote le ballon droit sur Tenma *

Je remarquais du coin de l'oeil l'équipe principale arriver, ça suffit. J'envoyais le ballon que je tenais avec de l'effet et dévia le tir de Tsurugi. Avec cet effet, on croira que c'est le capitaine qui l'a envoyé. Donc, tout le monde se tourne vers...

Shindou : Vous autres ! Que croyez-vous faire sur le terrain sacré du club de football ? Je suis le capitaine du collège Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Et voici...les Raimon Eleven !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Kuro no kishidan

Celui que les registres désignaient comme le capitaine Shindou Takuto s'approcha du coach. Il fixa Tsurugi avant de commencer à parler.

Shindou : Coach, c'est qui ?  
Kudou : Il est probable qu'il vienne du 5th sector.  
Tenma : 5th sector ?  
Shindou :Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
Tsurugi : J'ai reçu l'ordre de donner une correction au club de football de Raimon. Certains d'entre vous mériteraient d'être jetés aux ordures.

Je n'aime pas comment il se justifie. Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps, autant me diriger vers le stade; que le plan B commence.  
Je m'asseyais à l'extrémité des tribunes et sorti mon portable pour reporter le résultat du match. Mes rapports sont envoyés en temps réel, je n'ai donc pas besoin de préciser la date ou l'heure. C'est surtout pratique pour réagir en temps réel à la situation.

Tsurugi, les responsables, l'équipe principale et Tenma entrèrent sur le terrain.

Tsurugi : Et bien, c'est pas royal ? Ça reste le mieux qu'on puisse espérer d'une école célèbre pour son football.  
Shindou : Fini les banalités ! Furukabu-san, s'il vous plaît, veuillez arbitrer.  
Furukabu: Alors, commençons le match! Le club de football de Raimon contre...  
Kuroki : Pour le moment...Appelons-les les Kuro no kishidan. Je suis Kuroki. considérez-moi comme le coach. À présent, commencez le match.

Des curieux se rassemblaient lentement dans les tribunes pour assister à ce match à sens unique. Je continuais de taper mon rapport.

Koujirou : * les Kuro no kishidan engagent les hostilités après un arrêt du gardien, progressent avec des passes aériennes pour finir sur un but de Kizaki, but de Tsurugi avec sa technique Death sword...Les buts s'enchaînent...*

Je vois le coach remplacer l'attaquant Minamizawa Atsushi par Tenma, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Je remarque tout de suite l'irritation de Tsurugi à son arrivée sur le terrain.

Tsurugi : Ah, c'est encore toi?  
Tenma : Tout va s'arranger, on va régler ça !

Le match se poursuit et je continue d'écrire: *Tsurugi a blessé la plupart des joueurs, chances que certains quitte le club en augmentation. Score actuel, 10-0.*

commentateur Kakuma : Et c'est la fin de la première mi-temps, celle-ci s'achève sur un score à sens unique en faveur des kuro no kishidan !

J'écoutais vaguement une discussion pas trop loin de moi entre deux filles. Elles sont arrivées au début du match mais ne se sont pas vraiment présentées. Elles profitent donc de la mi-temps.

...:Eh la nouvelle, je me présente, je suis Seto Midori, Midori suffit.  
...: Dans ce cas , je suis Sorano Aoi, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.  
Midori : Au fait, le garçon assis là-bas tu ne le trouves pas étrange?

Elle parle de moi ?

Aoi: Comment ça ?  
Midori : Il était dans le stade bien avant que le match ne commence et depuis le début il ne fait que pianoter sur son téléphone !  
Aoi: ...Tu veux lui parler? A-Attends!

Je vois "Midori" se diriger vers moi poursuivie par "Aoi".

Midori : Eh toi, si ce match ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'es pas obligé de rester!  
Koujirou : ...  
Midori : Tu pourrais au moins répondre !

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre. De plus, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les filles.

Aoi: Midori, laisse tomber !  
Koujirou : ...La seconde mi-temps va commencer...  
Midori : tch!

Après ma réponse, les deux filles retournent s'asseoir mais je peux sentir Midori me fixer.

Kakuma : La seconde mi-temps va commencer et une seule question se pose : le match est-il déjà joué ?

Malgré tout, je continue mon rapport:*le capitaine Shindou tente le tout pour le tout...12-0*

Midori : Il recommence.

Je me demande sincèrement : Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait me montrer ? La personne qui m'a envoyé ici m'a dit que trouverait ce que je cherche pour accomplir ma mission. Mais...Le club de Raimon...se dissout de lui-même, un joueur a déjà quitté le terrain...  
Je vois alors Matsukaze dribbler toute l'équipe adverse. Midori commente.

Midori : Bah ça alors, il est doué.  
Aoi: Quand il s'agit de s'entraîner au dribble , il peut si mettre pendant des heures. Même quand il ne jouait pas en club il s'entraînait tout seul.

Cependant il garde le ballon, ne le cède ni le passe. Il essaye de protéger ses coéquipiers, qui se prennent des coups dès qu'ils ont le ballon. Il compte probablement dribbler jusqu'à la fin du match...Mais c'est inutile.

Tsurugi : Comme si c'était aussi facile.

Matsukaze est encerclé.

Tsurugi : Matsukaze Tenma, quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de vomir. Le football n'est qu'une perte de temps.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ses propos. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais intervenir, je dois taper ce rapport.

Tsurugi : *invoque*  
Tout le monde : ! C'est...un keshin!  
Tsurugi : Voici mon keshin, Kensei Lancelot!

Un keshin est le résultat d'un concentré d'énergie spirituelle contrôlée par le joueur; il faut un talent naturel pour le football et de la maîtrise pour arriver à ce résultat. Et Tsurugi possède les deux.

Tenma : Il est gigantesque, vite une idée!  
Tsurugi : Les idées, je vais vite te les remettre en place! *attaque Tenma*  
Tenma : *se relève * Coach, ça va je n'ai rien, laissez-moi jouer jusqu'à la fin !  
Kudou :Tenma...  
Shindou : Arrête-toi, tu ne peux plus rien faire !  
Tenma :Je jouerai jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Si je m'accroche et que je lui tiens tête, je finirai par trouver une faille.  
Tsurugi : Prend ça ! *tire sur Tenma *

Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Tenma :*à Shindou * Je continue, tu ne me forceras pas à arrêter! Je veux continuer à jouer avec les membres de l'équipe !  
Shindou :C'est pour ça..que tu es prêt à te sacrifier ?  
Tenma : S'il te plaît, Shindou...Capitaine, n'abandonne pas le football ! *agrippe le t-shirt de Shindou * S'il te plaît...  
Shindou: *pleure* Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? Je ne peux même pas protéger mes coéquipiers ! Je ne suis pas un vrai capitaine, ce n'est qu'un bout de...  
Tenma :Capitaine...

Cette sensation !

Shindou : ASSEZ! *invoque *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Keshin

Un imprévu. Le capitaine a sorti un keshin. Je tapais rapidement sur mon téléphone pour demander l'arrêt du match.

Midori :Il a fermé son téléphone...

J'ai trouvé...ce que tu voulais me montrer. Je vais croire en ce que tu m'as dit.

Shindou : Celui qui doit protéger Raimon, c'est moi !  
Tenma : Capitaine !  
Shindou : pousse-toi, POUSSE-TOI ! C'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe, c'est à moi de défendre le football !  
Tsurugi : Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ? Moi je ne crois pas. Je vais te mettre à terre! *frappe le ballon vers Shindou *

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que l'ordre soit donné. Profitons-en pour évaluer sa force. Je regardais Tsurugi qui compris ma demande silencieuse; c'est un affrontement de keshin !

Shindou :*bloque le ballon et l'envoi en l'air *  
Kuroki :*regarde son téléphone * Ça suffit, arrêtez ! Le match est terminé.  
Nous nous retirons du match !  
Shindou : Vous fuyez c'est ça !?  
Kuroki : Si on fuit, nan. Disons plutôt qu'on vous laisse partir. Mais d'une certaine manière, on peut dire que ta présence aura servi à protéger l'existence du club de Raimon, Shindou.  
Kakuma : Incroyable ! Les Kuro no kishidan ont décidé d'abandonner le match avant la fin !  
Shindou :*essoufflé, s'évanouit*

Je commençais à partir, la cérémonie d'ouverture va commencer.

La cérémonie fut ennuyeuse mis à part une interruption d'un autre première année. Il est d'ailleurs dans ma classe, son nom est Nishizono Shinsuke; Tenma est dans ma classe ainsi que la fille de tout à l'heure, Aoi.

Aoi: Tenma ! Tu as fini les cours ? On rentre ensemble si tu veux ?  
Tenma : Désolé on partait s'inscrire au club de foot.

Même après ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Ce garçon est vraiment étrange...Cependant je dois aller au bureau du principal Kinzan. Je quittais donc la salle de classe.

Kinzan : Alors comme ça, vous êtes des joueurs du 5th sector c'est bien cela ? Et vous êtes ici sous les ordres de l'empereur sacré pour surveiller le club de Raimon.  
Tsurugi & Koujirou : Oui !  
Kinzan : Mais votre mission qui consistait à prendre le contrôle du club a été annulée à cause de ce Keshin.  
Tsurugi : Cela signifie simplement que leurs talents pourraient servir.  
Fuyukai: Et faut-il voir un rapport entre la venue des kuro no kishidan et le renvoi du coach Kudou ?  
Koujirou: Nos priorités pour cette mission est d'observer les joueurs et d'obtenir la démission du coach.

Quelle conversation ennuyeuses, ces adultes ne se préoccupent que de leurs statuts.

Kinzan : Vous pouvez disposer.  
Tsurugi & Koujirou : merci beaucoup.  
*sortent*  
Tsurugi : Toi, ta présence n'est pas nécessaire, je peux très bien m'occuper de la surveillance tout seul.  
Koujirou : Désolé mais j'ai des ordres tout comme toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de partir.  
Tsurugi : tch...*part*

Si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que ma mission se poursuive.  
Je fut sorti de mes pensées par une conversation dans le couloir. Un groupe d'élève regardais le tableau d'affichage, à la recherche d'un club à rejoindre.

garçon : Tu as entendu? Apparemment le club de football est terminé.  
garçon 2: Ouais, l'équipe entière s'est faite écraser par un premier année, la honte!  
Fille : Les joueurs de la deuxième équipe et même certains de la première ainsi que les manageuses ont déjà quitté les clubs!  
Fille 2: Tu m'étonnes ! Moi je ne me serais pas inscrit dans un club de nazes!

Vous avez tord ! Si ce que je cherche est bien ici, il faut que je réagisse...

Je commençais à courir vers le stade. Je vis une scène plutôt déroutante à mon arrivée.

Shindou : Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici!

Le capitaine semblait parler à Nishizono et Tenma.

Haruna : Ne dis pas ça Shindou. Tenma, ce qui s'est passé ce matin était exceptionnel mais tu dois quand même passer le test d'entrée.

Je quittais le club sans entrer dans la salle pour retourner chez moi. Je repensais à une solution pour agir directement au sein du club.  
Entrer en tant que joueur serait problématique alors...

Le lendemain, je retournais au stade. Je vis le capitaine faire un discours. Apparemment, deux titulaires ont quitté le club, de plus, il n'y a plus d'équipe secondaire ou de remplaçants, ni de manager...Tsurugi arrive accompagné du principal Kinzan et du vice-principal Fuyukai.

Shindou : Peu importe que nous ne soyons que neuf, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rester dans la course.  
Tsurugi : Que nous ne soyons que dix!  
Kinzan : Nous avons pris la décision d'intégrer Tsurugi Kyousuke dans le club.  
Tous : !  
Tsurugi : Je suis enchanté de rejoindre l'équipe, capitaine.

J'ai finalement trouver: Je serai manager !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'équipe de Raimon 

Kinzan se rapprocha du capitaine. Je restais en retrait.

Kinzan : Allez vas-y, donne la tenue du club à Tsurugi. Allez, dépêche toi un peu.

Shindou : *lui tend le maillot à contre cœur *  
Tsurugi : *Le jette à terre *  
Shindou : ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! C'est la tenue de foot de Raimon !  
Tsurugi :Je te rappelle que je suis un observateur du 5th sector, je n'ai aucune intention d'être comme vous.  
Shindou : Ah oui !? Tu vas voir!  
Sangoku: Ne fait pas ça Shindou !  
Shindou : Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire !?  
Sangoku: S'il te plaît.  
Kinzan : Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'en ai fini, je vous laisse.*fuit*

Les lâches...Je regardais Tsurugi . Il en fait trop. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment pour ma demande, je me contentais de me diriger vers ma salle de cours.

Le cours est...ennuyeux, ces cours sont ennuyeux à mourir ! Je fus distrait par un bruit répété. Je me tournais vers la source...Matsukaze est...en train de jongler...sous la table ? Je restais à le fixer...Un vrai idiot du foot, ...comme lui...

Ding dong

Garçon : Enfin la pause déjeuner !  
Fille : J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais !

Je soupirais. Si c'est comme ça en début d'année, je risque de m'ennuyer pendant longtemps. Je déviais mon regard vers la fenêtre et vit Tenma et Nishizono. Ils jouent même pendant la pause...? Je ne pu m'empêcher de chuchoter.  
Koujirou: ...Quelle chance...  
La fin des cours arriva. Je retentais ma chance et me dirigeais vers le club. Je vis Otonashi-sensei et Aoi en pleine discussion devant le local.

Aoi: Je m'appelle Sorano Aoi et j'aimerais beaucoup participer à la gestion du club, Otonashi-sensei.  
Haruna : Pardon? Tu veux participer à la gestion du club de football ?  
Aoi: Oui.  
Haruna : Très bien, dans ce cas, je te remercie et bienvenue au club, Aoi.  
Aoi: Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux.  
...:*clic de l'appareil photo * Bonjour, je m'appelle Yamada Akane, ravie de te connaître, Aoi.

C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Koujirou : Hum...je...  
Haruna : Ah tu es celui de la dernière fois, tu veux quelque chose ?  
Koujirou : Je voudrais...rejoindre le club!  
Haruna : Si tu parles des sélections, elle se passent sur le second terrain...  
Koujirou : Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux devenir manager !  
Haruna : ! Eh bien, c'est inattendu mais il n'y a aucun problème. Tu viens, les sélections vont commencer.  
Koujirou : O-Oui !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le second terrain. Cinq joueurs se présentaient.

Kudou: Nous vous demandons de jouer comme si vous participiez à un match, de votre jeu dépendra votre réussite ou votre échec à la sélection.

C'est plutôt simple comme test mais...Il demande une vraie coopération.

Aoi: Tenma, bonne chance !  
Midori : Montre-leur ce que tu sais faire !  
Aoi: Ah tu es là Midori.  
Midori : Le mec de la dernière fois!  
Koujirou : B-Bonjour...  
Tsurugi : *regarde *

Le test se poursuit. Ces gars sont horribles mais Matsuzake et Nishizono continuent de lutter.

Shindou : Pourtant il n'y a plus de football ici. *pousse Tenma à terre *  
Tous: Tenma !/ Pourquoi il a fait ça !

Il est fort, le capitaine. Je me concentrais sur Tenma et Nishizono...Beau une-deux, Tenma, Nishizono...Le test toucha à sa fin, Tenma s'est évanoui...

Kudou: Maintenant je vais annoncer ceux qui sont reçus.

Le niveau est très bas , aucun ne mérite d'être sélectionné pour ses compétences, mais...

Kudou: Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke. Voilà, ce sont les deux seuls sélectionnés.  
Koujirou :*sourit* ...bravo.  
Midori : Alors même toi tu peux sourir !  
Koujirou : ! *rougit et s'en va *  
Tsurugi : *Observe Tenma et Koujirou *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : un match arrangé

Bip bip bip *clic* Je me réveillais et sortais de mon lit en baillant.  
Koujirou: ...se préparer...aller au collège...manger...

Je vis mon téléphone clignoter, un message : instructions pour le prochain match amical entre le collège Raimon et Eitou Gakuen ...

...

Professeur : Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, les enfants.  
Délégué : Debout ! Saluez!  
Tenma : Vite Shinsuke, dépêche-toi !  
Nishizono : J'arrive ! *Part en courant *  
Aoi : Eh, attendez-moi! Tenma, Shinsuke !

Comment font-ils pour avoir autant d'énergie, et ce, dès le matin ? Je baillais dû au cours particulièrement ennuyeux.

Aoi : Shirayuki-san, tu viens?  
Koujirou : Oui, une seconde !  
Aoi: *à Tenma et Nishizono* Je vous ai dit de m'attendre !

C'était le début de la saison. On se dirigea vers le local.

Tenma : Pardon pour l'intrusion !*  
Nishizono : Nous sommes les premiers arrivés on dirait.  
Kurumada: Vous voilà !  
Tenma : L'équipe première, c'est un honneur pour nous.

Tenma est si poli...Je me contentais de rester silencieux.

Shindou : Allez, il est temps pour les nouveaux de se présenter.  
Midori : Parfait, à toi l'honneur Tenma ! Présentes-toi et mets-y un minimum d'entrain s'il te plaît !  
Haruna : Et toi, qui es-tu ? Tu veux t'occuper de la gestion du club?  
Midori : Pardon ? Avec tout ce que ça comporte de tâches pénibles? Non merci ! Comment vous expliquez...? Disons que je serai la supportrice attitrée de ce garçon *montre Tenma * et la surveillante de celui-ci *montre Koujirou *

Tous les regars pointent vers moi. Pourquoi moi...? Je sens ma timidité remonter.

Haruna : Pourrais-tu te présenter alors ?  
Koujirou : J-Je suis Shirayuki Koujirou, en première année, et je serai manager, ravi de vous rencontrer.  
Hamano: Manager et pas joueur?  
Koujirou : C'est ça.  
Shindou : Et pourquoi ce choix ?  
Koujirou : J'ai certaines raisons qui m'empêche de jouer...  
Shindou : Je vois...  
Midori : Tu y vas ? *Pousse Tenma *

On continua de se présenter jusqu'à ce que...

Shindou : Suivant !  
Tsurugi : ...  
Kurumada: Il a dit suivant, t'as pas entendu ou quoi?  
Tsurugi : ...Je m'appelle Tsurugi Kyousuke...

Plutôt froid comme présentation, mais vu sa première impression, c'était prévisible.

Nouveaux : Ravis de faire votre connaissance !  
Haruna : Vous allez maintenant pouvoir découvrir la tenue que vous porterez.

Ce sont les maillots de la première équipe...En même temps, ils sont à peine assez pour former une seule équipe. Je regardais furtivement Tsurugi, qui restait silencieux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain extérieur. Je les regardais jouer. Leur jeu n'est pas mauvais sans prendre en compte le 5th sector, pas étonnant que la finale de l'année dernière était si intense. Je savais que ce match n'avait pas de consigne de score, j'ai pris le temps d'étudier le dossier de raimon, ainsi que celui des autres équipes de la Holy Road, qui commencerait bientôt.

Midori : Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Tenma ! Tu te traînes là, accélère !  
Koujirou : (Bruyante)  
Minamizawa : Sonic shot!  
Sangoku : Burning catch!*arrêt *  
Koujirou : pas mal.

J'avais, après cet entrainement, de plus en plus l'impression que raimon était l'équipe dont j'avais besoin. Cependant, il me reste des choses à vérifier avant de confirmer mon choix. Le match amical a été annoncé pour dimanche, la consigne ...3-0 pour Eitou Gakuen...

Tsurugi : Toi!  
Koujirou : Tu comptes m'appeler "toi" jusqu'à la fin de la mission ?  
Tsurugi : Shirayuki-hime** serait mieux ? *sourire crispé*

Je restais impassible.

Koujirou : Appelle-moi comme cela te chante.  
Tsurugi : Koujirou.

Je ne m'y attendais pas. je senti un frissonne me parcourir. Tsurugi l'ignora et continua.

Tsurugi : Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit en temps que manager ?  
Koujirou : P-Pour observer l'équipe de Raimon.  
Tsurugi : Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrit en temps que joueur ?

Je repris contenance.

Koujirou : ...C'est un interrogatoire ?  
Tsurugi : Tout ça grâce au rang de Seed Ultime...Tu te crois supérieur ? Ridicule.  
Koujirou :*s'irrite * Ne te méprend pas, je ne fais qu'accomplir la mission que l'on m'a donnée, comme toi.  
Tsurugi : En te faisant passer pour un simple premier année? Ne me fais pas rire! Ton petit jeu ne risque pas de durer longtemps: après tout, tu es l'un des rares Seed Ultime du 5th sector, Shirayuki-hime, la princesse impériale.

Je déteste ce surnom. Mais il m'a été assigné au vu de mes capacités, il est indélébile à présent.

Koujirou : Fais ce que tu veux. *part*

Le jour du match arriva. Tout le monde était là sauf...

Filles et Nishizono : Ehh!  
Aoi : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage, tu es couvert d'égratignures?!  
Tenma : C'est rien, rien du tout je t'assure. Aki-nee* a exagéré sur les pansements mais, c'est trois fois rien...*Midori lui retire un pansement *Aie!  
Midori: C'est vrai ça, tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien!  
Tenma : Oui.  
Aoi: Tu t'es encore entraîner au bord du fleuve c'est ça ?  
Tenma : Évidemment, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ma prestation pendant l'entraînement hier. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour l'équipe.  
Tous: !

Tout bonnement adorable...Quel dommage qu'il ne sache rien. Nous nous dirigeâmes dehors.

Tenma : On va vraiment voyager là dedans ?  
Haruna : On ne se déplace jamais sans notre bus.  
Nishizono : Ouah c'est trop cool!

Il était utilisé par l'équipe de raimon il y a dix ans il me semble. Furukabu-san en a vraiment pris soin. Je vis Tenma se faire pousser par un des senpais*...ah c'est vrai, les senpais rentre en premier...

Le voyage se fait en silence. Ce match...Raimon doit le perdre. Est-ce qu'on peut encore appeler ça du football ?

commentateur Kakuma : Les deux équipes sont en place. Le collège Raimon a nouveau milieu de terrain, Matsukaze Tenma,ainsi qu'un nouveau défenseur, Nishizono Shinsuke. Quel genre de jeu vont-ils nous montrer aujourd'hui ?

Je voyais les joueurs commencer à dribbler. Quelque chose est différent.

Kakizaki: Thief eye.

Eitou Gakuen n'est pas vraiment connu pour ses qualités en football et pourtant, il lui a pris la balle si facilement...Je vois, il vont faire semblant de jouer. Ce match n'a pas d'intérêt.

Tsurugi : ...Voilà qui est amusant.  
Perfect course.  
Sangoku : Burning catch !  
Kakuma : But! Eitou Gakuen marque le premier point !

Pardon pour l'intrusion* Ojamashimasu **「お邪魔します」**  
Shirayuki-hime** Blanche-neige

Aki-nee* Grande-sœur Aki, plus à comprendre comme « tante »

sempai* aînés, désigne des personnes dans une classe supérieure à la sienne


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Coach Endou

Kakuma : Et voici le coup de sifflet de la première mi-temps ! Elle se finit avec un score de 2-0 pour Eitou Gakuen !  
Haruna : Tout le monde, nous avons des boissons, alors hydratez-vous bien.

Ils ont l'air abattu, pas étonnant. Jouer un match pour le perdre...ce n'est définitivement pas du football.

Tenma : Pourquoi jouez-vous comme ça ?  
Tous : !  
Tenma: Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Minamizawa-senpai, Kirino-senpai, Kurama-senpai, Hayami-senpai et Hamano-senpai! Capitaine ! Pourquoi ne jouez-vous pas sérieusement ?  
Midori : Hé Tenma, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
Tenma : Si vous jouiez tous sérieusement, vous pourriez briser la défense de Eitou en un éclair ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous retenez-vous ? Ça vous convient de perdre?  
Haruna : Ça nous va de perdre! Nous ne vous l'avons pas encore dit. Mais...  
Koujirou : ...le score du match a déjà été choisi. 3-0 défaite de Raimon.  
Haruna : Tu étais au courant alors...!

J'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais je trouvais injuste de laisser Tenma dans l'ignorance.

Tenma : Déjà été choisi ?  
Aoi: Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Haruna : Vous connaissez le 5th sector non?  
Aoi : Oui, c'est le groupe qui gère le football japonais.  
Haruna : Oui. Mais ils ne font pas que ça. Le 5th sector décide aussi des scores de chaque match et donne à chaque école un ordre de score indiquant qui gagne et perd.  
Tsurugi : ...  
Koujirou : ...  
Nishizono : Ils décident les scores ?  
Tenma : Pourquoi feraient-ils ça.  
Haruna : Pour protéger l'ordre.

C'est faux. C'est juste pour protéger leur statut.

Haruna : Comme vous le savez, la popularité d'une école est, de nos jours, basée sur la force de son football. S'il est faible, l'école n'a plus aucune valeur. C'est pourquoi le 5th sector choisi les scores, ainsi la popularité est équitablement partagée entre les écoles. Tant que l'on obéit à leurs ordres, on recevra des victoires pour ajuster la réputation de l'école.

Mêler de la politique au football...Ridicule.

Tenma : C'est faux. Connaître le score avant même le début du match...Ce n'est pas du football !  
Shindou : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!  
Tous : !  
Shindou : Que sais-tu de ce que nous ressentons en jouant au football ? Des sentiments de Sangoku-san qui doit laisser passer ces tirs? Sais-tu ce que ça fait ? Nous voulons aussi jouer! Si nous le pouvions, nous jouerions au football que l'on aime ! Mais si l'on s'oppose au 5th sector, nous ne pourrons plus jouer au football ! C'est pour ça que nous...

J'en ai assez entendu. Je me levais pour aller me rafraîchir.

Tsurugi : Tu voulais qu'on te découvres?

Je me tournais vers Tsurugi.

Koujirou : Comment ça ?  
Tsurugi : Dire que le match était joué d'avance, c'est presque comme dire que tu faisais parti du 5th sector.  
Koujirou : J'aurais très bien pu l'entendre en allant au local.  
Tsurugi : Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu essayes de faire.  
Koujirou : ...Le match va bientôt reprendre.  
Tsurugi : Tu ne viens pas?  
Koujirou : Je reviendrai plus tard.  
Tsurugi : Fais comme tu veux.

Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur et m'appuyais sur la rembarde. Je préfère être au calme pour réfléchir... L'équipe de Raimon actuelle aime vraiment le football, j'avais des doutes sur leur motivation mais maintenant j'en suis convaincu. Accepter le 5th sector juste pour continuer à jouer, il pourrait bien être la bonne équipe... Cependant, ils leur manquent la détermination de se battre, comment faire...Je réalisais qu'un moment c'était déjà écoulé. Mince, le match! Je me précipitais à l'intérieur. Je suis resté dehors plus longtemps que je le pensais, même si je suppose que je ne manque rien...

Koujirou: Déjà 3-0...  
Tsurugi : *regarde Koujirou * ...  
Tenma : ...C'est définitivement faux... Ce n'est pas du football...Cela fait pleurer le football ! *prend la balle à Eitou *  
Tous: !  
Kakuma : Matsukaze vient de voler la balle ! Et il la passe à Shindou ! Mais ça va trop loin !  
Tenma : Je ne vais pas abandonner!  
Tenma continue de passer la balle au capitaine en vain jusqu'à que...  
Nishizono : *intercepte la passe aérienne * Tenma !  
Tenma : Capitaine ! *envoie la balle droit sur Shindou *  
Shindou : *tir au but *  
Kageura : Moonsault Stamp!  
Kakuma : But !

Finalement je n'aurais pas besoin d'interférer, grâce à Tenma et Nishizono, je sens que les choses vont changer, pour le mieux.

Kakuma : Mais le jeu est terminé !

C'est le soir, nous sommes retournés au collège dans le silence. Le coach Kudou sera renvoyé pour avoir désobéi au ordre mais je dois lui parler avant...Je vis le capitaine s'incliner devant le coach. Il s'excusait.

Shindou : Coach ! Désolé ! C'est à cause de mon tir...!  
Kudou: Tu te trompes. C'est parce-que mon rôle est fini. À part ça Shindou ...Lorsque tu as fait ce tir, tu as dû ressentir quelque chose.  
Shindou : Quelque chose...  
Kudou : *sourit* N'oublie pas ce sentiment.  
Shindou : Coach...

Il laissa Shindou méditer, je le suivi de loin. Il s'arrêta finalement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

Kudou : Je sais que tu es là.  
Koujirou : C'est un au revoir alors.  
Kudou : Je n'ai rien dit quand tu es devenu manager, et j'ignore quel est ton but mais...Prends soin de Raimon.

Il m'avait donc bien reconnu.

Koujirou : ...Oui Kudou-san !  
Kudou: *sourit et part*

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était morose. Shindou n'est pas là, tout le monde est déconcentré. En temps normal le coach serait intervenu mais il n'est plus là...Devrais-je faire quelque chose ?Après tout, j'ai une promesse a tenir maintenant. On mit fin à l'entrainement.

Hayami: Que va maintenant devenir le club de football ?  
Kurumada : Le coach Kudou nous a toujours laissé de la liberté, même si la pression lui pesait.  
Kirino : Mais après ça, ce ne sera plus pareil.  
Minamizawa : Ce sera un type du 5th sector, non? Tant que nous ferons ce qu'il nous demandera, ça fera bien dans notre livret scolaire .  
Kurumada : Et cela te va ?  
Minamizawa : C'est la première raison pour laquelle nous jouons au football à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce que tu penses ?! J'avais de crier mais une voix raisonna.

...: Ce n'est pas vrai !

Est-ce que ça serait...! Les yeux d'Otonashi-sensei s'illuminèrent.

Haruna : !? Ça faisait longtemps !  
...: Tout le monde est là ?  
Kirino : Non, le capitaine est absent.  
...:Je vois. Je suis à partir d'aujourd'hui le coach du club de foot de Raimon, Endou Mamoru.  
Tenma : Endou Mamoru, le gardien légendaire ?  
Tous: !  
Endou: J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous tous !  
Haruna : Endou-san, tu es le nouveau coach?  
Endou: Ouais.  
Nishizono : Incroyable, c'est vraiment lui!  
Tenma : Ouais! Endou-san va nous apprendre le football. C'est comme un rêve devenant réalité !

Il tourna son regard vers moi et me fixa un moment. Mince !

Endou : Koujirou-chan?  
Tous: Koujirou-chan?!  
Endou : Comme tu as grandi, je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu !  
Koujirou : C-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps.*gêné*  
Tenma : Vous vous connaissez ?  
Endou: Et bien je suis son parrain.  
Tous: EHHH!?  
Endou : D'ailleurs, comment va ton père ?  
Koujirou : *terriblement gêné* Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus tard, s'il te plaît ?  
Endou: C'est vrai, il y a plus important. Voici le programme après les cours. Nous nous entraînerons sur le bord de la rivière .  
Tous : Le bord de la rivière...? Pourquoi là-bas ?  
Endou : Vous devriez pouvoir voir quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas voir sur le terrain de l'école.

Quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir ici, hein...Il n'a vraiment pas changer...C'est pour...

Endou: Pour gagner.  
Après les cours  
Tenma : Allons-y, nous serons les premiers !  
Nishizono : Tenma ! Tu as oublié tes affaires !  
Tenma : Oups, j'avais presque oublié.  
Koujirou : Ils sont si motivés que ça en devient fatiguant.  
Aoi: On n'y peut rien.

Un silence agréable se place.

Aoi: Dis-moi je peux t'appeler Koujirou, puisqu'on est tous les deux managers ?  
Koujirou: A-ah! Bien sûr.  
Aoi:*sourit * Dans ce cas, Koujirou, dépêchons-nous de les rattraper. *part*  
Koujirou : Oui !

Je sourit doucement. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas souri comme ça, comme à un ami.

Nous étions au bord de la rivière.

Aoi: Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont venus.  
Midori : On dirait bien.

Connaissant Endou, je suppose qu'il va affiner les spécialités de ces deux-là pour ce faire une idée, après tout, c'est la première fois qu'il les voit.

Endou: Nous allons d'abord affiner vos spécialités. Fais des aller-retours jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu sois prêt. Shinsuke, nous allons améliorer la précision de tes têtes.

Il n'a vraiment pas changer. Je tournais mon regard sur les alentours : derrière le local, les buissons, sur le pont... Ils sont tous venus ?...Même Tsurugi...

Tenma :*rate le ballon et voit Tsurugi *Tsurugi...  
Endou : Oh, tu es venu, Tsurugi ! Pourrais-tu nous renvoyer la balle ?  
Tsurugi : Quoi?  
Endou: Jouons au football ! *se retourne* Ah c'est vrai. Hé ! Ne rester pas derrière les gars. Sortez de là !  
Tous : *Sortent de leur cachette *

Il les avait bien remarqués. Il y a toujours Kirino et Shindou sur le pont également mais bon...

Endou : Pour commencer, montrez-moi votre force de frappe. Un tir chacun.  
Tenma : Dans ce cas, je peux tirer en premier ?  
Kurama: Reste derrière, le nouveau.  
Endou : Ok, commençons avec Kurama.  
Kurama:*tir droit dans les buts*  
Endou : Joli tir! Comme attendu de la part d'un attaquant de Raimon. Le suivant est Hamano!  
Tous : *Tirent chacun leur tour et marque *  
Endou : C'est pas mal, vous tous! Vous avez du talent ! Ensuite, Tenma !  
Tenma : Oui! Très bien...*Tire et rate*  
Koujirou : (...Sérieusement ? )  
Endou : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. La puissance de ce tir était plutôt bonne.  
Tenma : Oui!  
Endou : Tsurugi !  
Tous : ! *se tourne vers Tsurugi *  
Tsurugi :*s'irrite *

C'est mauvais !

Endou : Tu es le seul restant. Jouons au football !  
Tsurugi :*en colère * Très bien, je vais le faire. *descend les marches *  
Tsurugi : Death sword !  
Endou : *esquive *  
Tsurugi : Quoi ?  
Endou : Ce tir était impressionnant ! Tu es bon !  
Tsurugi :Tch! Quelle blague. *part*  
Endou : Bien, c'est à ton tour Koujirou-chan!  
Koujirou : Hein ?  
Tous : Ehhh?!  
Tsurugi :*se retourne *  
Haruna :Mais Endou-san, Koujirou n'est pas un joueur de l'équipe !  
Endou : Mais c'est un très bon tireur, pas vrai ? Jouons au football !

Ouah! Ils me regardent tous! Je suis pris au piège.

Koujiriou: O-Ok.  
Endou :*grand sourire *

Je me plaçais pour tirer.

Koujirou : Bien...Fire tornado! *marque*

Tous : !  
Endou : Quelle puissance, bravo! C'est tout pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui !  
Hamano : Juste un tir?  
Kurama : Et ce que nous ne pouvions pas voir sur le terrain de l'école, c'est quoi ?  
Koujirou : Vous n'avez pas compris ?  
Endou : Vous êtes tous venus vous entraîner pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez donc vu. Le visage de vos amis avec la victoire pour but. Le visage de ceux qui veulent jouer au vrai football.  
Koujirou : J'en étais sur...  
Endou: Je vous attendrais demain sur le terrain de l'école.

Je restais avec Endou, lui demandant une faveur. Je remarquais soudain que Tenma partait sans son sac encore une fois. Je l'appelais.

Endou : Tenma, tu as oublié quelque chose!  
Tenma : Merci !  
Koujirou : Sois plus prudent.  
Tenma : Désolé.  
Endou : Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu t'entraîner ?  
Tenma : Eh? Parce que je veux jouer au football ! Je ne suis pas encore fort, mais j'aime le football !  
Endou : Je vois. Je t'attendrais demain, Tenma.  
Tenma : Oui, coach Endou !  
Koujirou : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, il est comme toi.  
Endou : Comment ça ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Après les bacs blancs, les vacances, les cambriolages, je suis de retour, enfin T^T ! L'image du chapitre est sur le blog, fanfiction m'empêche de mettre l'adresse et les sauts de lignes).

Chapitre 7 : Un vrai capitaine

L'entraînement va commencer. Depuis le match, le départ du coach et de Minamizawa, Shindou et Kuruma sont absents...

Akane: Shin-sama est arrivé.*Bruits de clic*

Koujirou /Midori : Rapide!

Nishizono : Tenma !

Tenma : *cours vers le capitaine et s'incline * Bonjour !

Shindou : ...*part*

Le vent!...Il ne va pas s'entraîner alors...Pour être honnête, ça commence à m'inquiéter.

Hayami : Shindou va probablement nous quitter...

Ça, il n'en est pas question !... La pause déjeuner arriva...

Tenma : Je vais chercher le capitaine !

Nishizono : Attends j'arrive !

Je les observais quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer : Ordres pour le prochain match de Raimon, 2-0 pour ...

...

J'étais avec Endou dans le local du club quand Shindou arriva avec une lettre, qu'il remit à Endou. Ne me dites pas que...!

Endou : Tu veux vraiment nous quitter?

Shindou : Acceptez-le s'il vous plaît.

Je regardais Endou, le suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose.

Endou : ...

Shindou : ...*pose la lettre de démission sur la table *

Endou : Je ne l'accepte pas. Quelqu'un comme toi qui aime le football plus que quiconque ne devrait pas arrêter.

Shindou : *part*

Il s'adressa enfin à moi.

Endou : Qu'en penses-tu ?

Koujirou : S'il part, il le regrettera mais si on ne fait rien pour le stopper, il ne fera pas demi-tour. Il est digne d'être le capitaine de Raimon, comme toi à l'époque.

Endou : Dans ce cas, peux-tu le persuader ?

Koujirou : Je ne sais pas mais j'essayerai.

Endou : Bien, je compte sur toi.

Après les cours

Endou : Koujirou !

Koujirou : Hum?

Endou : Tenma a dit qu'il irait chez le capitaine pour lui parler, vas-tu l'accompagner ?

Koujirou : Non, je lui laisse faire le premier mouvement.

Endou : Dans ce cas tu as du temps ? Parle-moi de ton père.

Koujirou : ...Bien.

...

Endou : Vraiment ?

Koujirou : Oui.

Endou : J'irai le voir moi-même quand l'occasion se présentera.

Koujirou : ...Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

Endou: Je le ferai. *part*

Koujirou : ...

Je me rendis d'instinct au bord de la rivière, quelque chose me disais qu'ils seraient là.

Tenma : Capitaine, j'arrive !

Nishizono : Je vais attraper toutes les passes de Tenma !

*se font des passes maladroites*

Shindou : Regarder bien la balle ! Aimer le football et y être bon sont deux choses différentes !

Koujirou :*s'assoit sur les marches * Mais pour être bon au football, il faut l'aimer...

Shindou : Fortissimo ! *marque *

Koujirou : C'est un très beau shoot.

Tenma : Whoa...Impressionnant !

Nishizono : C'est pour de vrai cette fois !

Shindou : Tu es satisfait maintenant ?*part*

Tenma et Nishizono : Merci beaucoup !

Tenma : Je ferais de mon mieux !

Nishizono : Moi aussi !

Tenma : Si nous jouons un jour au vrai football...Reviendrez-vous?

Shindou : Tu n'as pas compris, hein ? Le vrai football est mort ! *vole la balle à Tenma et cours*

Koujirou : Endou...

Endou : ...

Tenma et Nishizono : *se font des passes *

Tenma : Ce n'est pas vrai que le vrai football est mort ! Je suis sûr que le football nous attend pour commencer à jouer réellement !

Shindou : Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, essaye de me passer !

Tenma :*essaye de dribbler le capitaine *

Nishizono : Whoa ! Il a une ferme prise sur la balle !

Tenma :*s'éloigne* Je vais le faire ! Je vais devenir un vrai footballeur ! C'est ma résolution de le devenir !

Shindou /Koujirou /Endou : !

Tenma : Je vais définitivement passer !

Soudain, Tenma devint plus rapide.

Tenma : Soyokaze step!*passe le capitaine *

Koujirou :...Une technique hissatsu*...

Tenma : Capitaine ! Je vais l'utiliser pour jouer la Holy Road cette année ! Je vais charger au milieu de l'équipe adverse avec ce dribble!

Nishizono :Tu t'enflammes!

Tenma : On doit te trouver une technique secrète Shinsuke !

Nishizono : Oui, je ferais de mon mieux !

Shindou :*en larmes *À côté de ton travail acharné, je...Après tout, je ne suis pas fait pour être capitaine.

Koujirou : C'est faux, tu l'es!

Tenma et Shindou : Koujirou, coach !

Endou: Ces larmes sont la preuve que tu es digne d'être capitaine. *regarde Koujirou *

J'hochais la tête et déchirais la lettre.

Endou : Tes sentiments pour le football sont devenus ces larmes. Tu es vraiment le Kami no Takuto.

Koujirou : Comme un chef d'orchestre pour ces musiciens, tu as guidé Tenma pour qu'il dévoile ces vraies capacités.

Shindou : Coach, je...veux aussi gagner ! Je ne veux plus jouer à cette pâle copie du football !

Endou : J'espérais entendre ça, capitaine. *grand sourire*

Je souris mais remarquais Tsurugi au loin, me fixant en silence.

hissatsu* 必殺 fatal, mortel, mais ici on parlera plutôt de technique spéciale.


	8. Chapter 8

Pas d'image pour ce chapitre mais pour voir les anciennes, le nom du blog est sur ma Bio.

Chapitre 8 : Révolte

Endou : Notre adversaire pour le premier match de la Holy Road a été décidé. Raimon affrontera Tengawara.  
Amagi: Ces types sont réputés pour jouer méchamment.  
Hamano : C'est surtout qu'il font des coups bas.  
Hayami : Ils sont aussi fort,alors ça les rend assez effrayants.

Je ne suis pas étonné, si je me souviens cette équipe compte Hayabusa…

Endou : Shindou, ton discernement de capitaine sera la clé du match.  
Shindou : ! *regarde Tsurugi *  
Tsurugi :*sourire narquois *

Shindou : Coach, n'y a-t-il pas d'ordre de score du 5th sector ?

Évidement qu'il y a des ordres.

Tsurugi : 2-0, victoire de Tengawara.  
Sangoku : Coach, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit?  
Endou : Car il n'y avait pas de raison de vous le dire.  
Tous: !  
Endou: Nous allons gagner ce match.  
Tsurugi : En voilà une surprise. Vous allez donc ignorer les ordres du 5th sector, coach ?  
Endou : Qui voudrait d'un match où l'on sait que l'on va perdre dès le début ?  
Sangoku : Si vous faites ça, ce sera la fin du club de football !  
Endou : Peu importe qui c'est, je ne laisserai personne décider des résultats avant le match.  
.…

Le terrain d'entraînement est bien vide…

Aoi : Tenma et Shinsuke sont donc les deux seuls restants?  
Midori : Tous les autres sont des poules mouillées.  
Akane : Shin-sama est parti...  
Midori : Tu ne te préoccupes que de Shindou ?

Je crains que le match contre Tengawara sera compliqué.

Collège Tengawara, jour du match.  
Arbitre : Saluez!  
Tous : Faisons un bon match !  
Andou: C'est dommage que vous deviez perdre dès le premier match.  
Nishinosora: Allons allons ! Ne les taquine pas, Andou. Nous devons gagner contre Raimon après qu'ils aient atteint la seconde place du championnat. Sois-en content.  
Andou : C'est vrai. Et bien, gens de Raimon. Jouez bien en perdant pour que le public ne s'ennuie pas.  
Kita: Andou ! Je suis désolé pour la rudesse de mes coéquipiers. C'est regrettable. J'aimerais aussi faire un vrai match contre vous.

Le match commence mais, tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade.

Kakuma : Tengawara enchaîne les passes et se rapproche du but !  
...Le premier année Tenma fait un beau sauvetage!  
Tenma : Kurama-sempai ! *passe*  
Nishinosora : Je prend ça.  
Kakuma : Oh, il a loupé son contrôle !  
Tengawara récupère la balle !  
Nishinosora :*Fait un croche-pied à Tenma *

C'est pas vrai ! Il compte le blesser !

Kakuma : Matsukaze cherche audacieusement la balle, mais il est blessé à la place !  
Nishinosora : Tu ne peux pas suivre un peu les règles ? Nous ne voulons pas utiliser toutes notre énergie pour notre premier match. Contrairement à vous, nous avons un autre match après celui-là. Hayabusa ! *passe*

Kakuma : Oh,le but de Raimon est grand ouvert.

Le discours d'Endou n'a donc pas suffit...Que dois-je faire… ?

Kita : *hésite et tir*  
Shindou :*arrête le ballon *  
Koujirou : ! Capitaine !  
Shindou : Je ne vous laisserai pas marquer. Je ne vais pas obéir au 5th sector. Je vais gagner pour de vrai!  
Tous: !  
Tsurugi : Shindou...  
Nishinosora : Ne fait pas de blague en plein match.  
Shindou : Je suis sérieux ! *passe les joueurs *Tenma !  
Tenma: *reçoit la balle *  
Koujirou : Le Kami no Takuto !  
Tenma : Soyokaze step ! *passe en l'air *  
Nishizono : *tête à Tenma *  
Tenma :*envoie au capitaine une passe trop courte *  
Shindou : *Attrape tout de même la balle * Fortissimo !  
Tous: !  
Kakuma : But ! Le capitaine de Raimon, Shindou, marque le premier but de la partie!  
Endou:* grand sourire *

...Bravo

Andou :*regarde Tsurugi et Koujirou *  
Tsurugi :*énervé *

Shindou: Raimon gagnera ce match !  
Tous : !  
Tsurugi : Il sort les griffes. Quel idiot !

Tengawara va jouer sérieusement maintenant, par contre. Il vont passer en force.

Tsurugi : Tu es pathétique, capitaine. Ça ne sert à rien d'être la Kami no Takuto s'il n'y a personne pour y répondre. Les seuls s'opposant au 5th sector sont vous trois. Comment allez-vous jouer contre 11 adversaire, avec 8 joueurs qui ne vous aident pas?

J'étais frustré mais il avait raison, une équipe c'est au moins 11 joueurs.

Shindou : Dans ce cas, je les arrêterai moi-même s'il le faut !  
Hayabusa : Tu crois pouvoir arrêter mon Keshin? Apparaît, Chojin Falco! J'ai entendu dire que tu peux aussi utiliser un Keshin ce qui est impressionnant pour un non Seed. Mais laisse-moi te montrer à quel point un Keshin de Seed peut être terrifiant ! Falcon Wing ! *Tir au but *Arrête ça avec ton Keshin !  
Shindou :*essaye d'invoquer et d'arrêter le ballon mais échoue *  
Sangoku:*essaye d'arrêter le ballon et se le prend de plein fouet*  
Kakuma : But ! Égalisation ! Tengawara remonte ! Le tir d'Hayabusa est allé droit dans les buts de Raimon!  
Shindou :*Pose un genou au sol*  
Kirino : Shindou !

Contrôler un Keshin n'est pas aussi simple...Heureusement, Hayabusa n'est pas un des meilleurs Seed, faire un tir comme ça a dû beaucoup l'épuiser.

Kakuma : La première partie se termine ! Le seconde moitié commencera sur un score de 1 partout !  
Koujirou : Endou, je sors un moment.  
Endou : Tu ne veux pas essayer de les motiver?  
Koujirou : Je ne peux pas dans ma situation actuelle, pas encore.  
Endou: Très bien. Reviens vite.  
Koujirou : Oui. *part *

Comme d'habitude, j'allais m'aérer à l'extérieur et commençais à classer les informations que j'avais...

Tsurugi va sûrement avouer la vérité sur Hayabusa, l'équipe sera encore plus hésitante…

Vu que Shindou a marqué, Endou pourrait avoir des problèmes, bien qu'il ne risque pas d'être remplacer de sitôt...  
Sangoku a essayer d'arrêter la balle a ce moment là...Je suis sûr qu'il fera le bon choix.

Ah ça a déjà repris! Je courrais vers le terrain.

Kakuma : Kita fait un centre à Hayabusa ! Raimon a un problème !  
Hayabusa: Je vais la mettre.  
Sangoku : Ouah...!*attrape le ballon avant Hayabusa * Shindou, Shinsuke, Tenma. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Je vais aussi jouer mon propre football. Je veux voir la déesse de la victoire me sourire à nouveau. Shindou ! Attaquons pleinement avec le Kami no Takuto ! Tenma et Shinsuke devraient maintenant être capable de suivre le jeu de passes! Après tout, ils se sont entraîner comme des fous! Je protégerai le but! Allez! Gagnons ce match !  
Les 3 : Oui!

Avec le Kami no Takuto, la tactique qui permet de prévoir tous les mouvements du jeu, peut-être que…

Kakuma : Hayabusa s'empare de la balle ! Il se dirige droit dans les buts de Raimon!  
Hayabusa : Ne me gêné pas! Vous devez perdre ! Choujin Falco ! Falco Wing!  
Kakuma : Le tir secret de son Keshin s'envole vers le but de Raimon !  
Tenma : Je ne te laisserai pas !

! Cette sensation, la même qu'à la rentrée !

Kakuma : Matsukaze va bloquer avec son corps !  
Tenma : Nous jouerons ce match est nous le gagnerons !  
Hayabusa : Vous ne pourrez pas arrêter mon tir!  
Shindou : Je vais donc utiliser le mien !

Le keshin de Shindou est encore instable !

Hayabusa : Balaye-le!  
Sangoku : Vous avez affaibli la puissance du tir! Je vais arrêter cette balle coûte que coûte! Burning catch ! *arrêt *

Super ! Maintenant…

Koujirou :...Gagnez.  
Tenma : Soyokaze step ! *passe Kita*  
Koujirou : Shindou! Tu peux contrôler ton Keshin, j'en suis sûr! Alors, marque !  
Shindou : Ok! *invoque * Sousha Maestro! Harmoniques!  
Hayabusa : Ne te moque pas de moi ! *essaye de bloquer avec son keshin mais échoue *  
Kakuma : Elle est dedans ! Le tir du Keshin de Shindou atteint le but de Tengawara ! Raimon repousse Tengawara dans les dernières minutes!  
Midori : Sousha Maestro.  
Aoi: C'est le keshin du capitaine.  
Akane :*bruits de clic, aux anges * Je savais que Shin-sama pouvait le faire!  
Koujirou :*sourit*  
Tsurugi : Quel idiot !  
Kakuma : Le match est fini, 2 à 1! Raimon remporte cette bataille acharné !

Je me dirigeais vers le bus quand Tsurugi m'interpella dans le couloir.

Tsurugi: À quoi tu joues !  
Koujirou : Que veux-tu dire?  
Tsurugi : Tu as aidé Shindou à utiliser son keshin ! Tu désobéis aux ordres toi aussi ?  
Koujirou : Ne te méprend pas ! Ma mission consiste à surveiller Raimon, c'est tout.  
Tsurugi : Alors pourquoi l'as-tu aidé, seed Ultime Shirayuki Koujirou ?

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette appellation.

Koujirou :Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, ni sur ma mission, ni sur mes actions, seed de premier ordre Tsurugi Kyousuke.  
Tsurugi : Dans ce cas, je détruirai Raimon et ensuite dénoncerai tes actions au 5th sector, Shirayuki-hime.

Il me provoque, très bien.

Koujirou : Soit, fais ce que tu veux.


	9. Chapter 9

Aie,aie,aie! Une semaine sans poster et un jour de retards la semaine suivante! Aie,aie, aie! Cette fois ce chapitre a une image, toujours le même blog. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne le trouvez pas.

Chapitre 9: Découvert

Nous sommes le lendemain du match et les choses vont mal. Endou doit être réprimandé à l'heure actuelle, l'équipe est en plein conflit dès le matin...Et je me suis disputé avec Tsurugi aussi hier...Je ne pu contenir un soupir.

Aoi: Ça ne va pas ?  
Koujirou : Comment ça pourrait bien aller dans cette situation...! Désolé de t'inquiéter !  
Aoi : C'est rien, on est ami.

Koujirou : Ami...

Les amis ne se cachent rien...Je chuchotais.

Koujirou: Combien de temps pourras-tu encore dire ça ?  
Aoi: Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
Koujirou : Non, c'est rien !  
Midori :...

C'est la pause déjeuner. On a deux heures libres après la pause, ce serait peut-être le moment d'aller le rencontrer? Je quittais la salle et me dirigeais vers...

L'hôpital.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'entrée mais...Tsurugi était là, que faire...! Je remarquai Kuroki qui interpella Tsurugi.

Tsurugi : Kuroki-san !  
Kuroki : L'empereur sacré te convoque.

Tsurugi suivit Kuroki en silence. Il va sûrement lui demander de jouer le prochain match. C'est pas bon pour nous mais c'est ma chance ! Je rentrais dans l'hôpital. Je montais les escaliers, je crois que c'était par là...

Tsurugi Yuuichi-san?  
Yuuichi : Oui, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
Koujirou : Je suis Shirayuki Koujirou, un ami de Kyousuke.  
Yuuichi : C'est bien la première fois qu'un de ses amis vient ici. Comment est Kyousuke à l'école?  
Koujirou : Eh bien, il ne parle pas beaucoup, peut-être plus avec ses camarades de classe.  
Yuuichi : Tu n'es pas dans sa classe ? Alors...Tu fais partie du club de foot peut-être ?  
Koujirou : C'est ça, je suis manager.  
Yuuichi : Dans ce cas , comment est-il à l'entraînement ?  
Koujirou : Disons qu'il reste dans son coin. Mais c'est un excellent attaquant ! Ces tirs sont vraiment bon et puissant!  
Yuuichi : Je vois. Tu apprécie mon frère ?  
Koujirou : Eh bien...Oui...  
Yuuichi : Tant mieux. Dis-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu venu avec lui? Il vient juste de partir. À moins que tu attendais qu'il parte?  
Koujirou : Vous êtes perspicace, Yuuichi-san.  
Yuuichi : Tu peux me tutoyer, Koujirou.  
Koujirou :Ok...Tsurugi...Kyousuke, il se sent coupable de ta situation. Te voir dans cet état, il ne peut pas l'accepter. Alors s'il sait que je suis venu ici, il m'en voudra.  
Yuuichi : Tu tiens vraiment à lui, je suis soulagé qu'il ait des amis comme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Kyousuke.  
Koujirou : Merci. Je reviendrai .  
Yuuichi : À bientôt alors.*sourit *  
Koujirou :*sourit * À bientôt.

J'allais à l'entraînement, Yuuichi-san est vraiment une bonne personne, normal que Tsurugi veuille le soigner. Mais la façon qu'il a choisi, jamais son frère ne pourra l'accepter, j'en suis sûr. Tsurugi arriva sur le terrain et dit, à la surprise de tous.

Tsurugi : Faites-moi jouer le prochain match.  
Endou : Toi ?  
Tsurugi : Oui

Il décide enfin d'agir, ce doit être en rapport à tout à l'heure avec Kuroki.

Endou : D'accord, tu joueras.  
Tous : !  
Tsurugi : Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais je jouerais comme j'ai envie.  
Endou : Ça me va.  
Shindou : Attendez un instant, coach ! C'est un Seed! Il va forcément faire quelque chose pour nous arrêter.  
Endou : Peut-être.  
Shindou : Alors pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas vous qui aviez dit que nous visions la victoire ?  
Koujirou/Endou : ( C'est pour cela )/C'est pour cela. J'autorise Tsurugi à jouer car nous visons la victoire.  
Shindou : Je ne comprends pas !

Tu ne peux pas encore comprendre. Mis à part ça, notre adversaire est Mannouzaka, mieux vaut avoir Tsurugi sur le terrain avec ces 3 là...Une dispute commença, elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment donc je murmura à Endou que je m'en allais. Tsurugi continuait de m'observer.

Collège Mannouzaka

Minamizawa a vraiment quitter l'équipe. Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ses résultats, je ne peut pas croire une chose pareil ! Enfin bref, Kirino a rejoint la rébellion, c'est toujours un de plus.

Isozaki: Ça faisait longtemps, Tsurugi. Tu as entendu les ordres du 5th sector ?  
Tsurugi : Bien sûr.  
Isozaki : Fais ça bien.  
Shindou : C'est aussi un seed?

Isozaki se tourna vers moi avec un air surpris puis sournois.

Isozaki : Eh bien, eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas la princesse des seed, Shirayuki-hime-sama? Tu ne vas pas sur le terrain ?  
Tous: Koujirou, un seed !?

Je déteste vraiment ce surnom, je m'énervais immédiatement. J'en oubliais même l'équipe autour de moi, sous le choc de cette révélation.

Koujirou : Sors de ma vue !  
Isozaki : Ils n'étaient pas au courant ? Qu'il avait l'un de seed les plus puissant du 5th sector dans leur équipe ?  
Koujirou : Je t'ai dit de partir !  
Isozaki : Toujours aussi effrayant, en tout cas, profite bien du match, Shirayuki-hime-sama.

Il partit en rigolant, appuyant bien les dernières syllabes. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme.

Koujirou : Celui-là...!  
Midori : C'est vrai ? Que tu es un seed ? Tu es aussi venu pour détruire le club de Raimon !

Je me rappelais d'un coup que l'équipe entière avais entendu Isozaki.

Koujirou : C-C'est faux, je...

Je tournais mon regard vers Aoi, pour qu'elle me soutienne. Elle détourna le regard. Je vois, c'est fini. Je baissais les yeux.

Koujirou :...Coach, je vais prendre l'air.  
Endou : ...Très bien.

Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur; les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-même. Cela faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas pleuré? Sûrement depuis les premiers entraînements à cet endroit. Peu importe si on me voit, je veux juste être seul.


	10. Chapter 10

Et c'est avec beaucoup de retard que le chapitre arrive, vive les vacances je suppose へ_(‾◡◝ ) Dans tous les cas, ce chapitre à une image sur le blog, chu~

Chapitre 10 : Se battre

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à l'extérieur. J'avais les yeux enflés par les larmes...La première mi-temps doit sûrement être finie...Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi...Je commençais à partir quand…

Aoi: Attends !  
Koujirou : ...Qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
Aoi: ...Tsurugi a marquer contre notre camp, toute l'équipe a été blessé par le jeu violent de Mannouzaka , Kirino est blessé à la cheville donc il est sur le banc. Mais Tenma a continué de se relever, ils ont essayé de lui briser la jambe mais Tsurugi s'est interposé et il a égalisé.

Je la regardais étonné. Tsurugi a...! Je me resaisis.

Koujirou :...Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, je suis un seed tu sais ?  
Aoi : Parce que tu es un des managers de l'équipe et mon ami.

J'ouvrais grand mes yeux à nouveau.

Koujirou : C'est vrai ?  
Aoi: Bien sûr.

C'est la première fois que j'ai une amie...Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.

Aoi: Attends, ne pleure pas ! Viens la première mi-temps viens de finir.  
Koujirou :*essuit ses larmes * Hum!

Elle me pris la main le temps de passer les couloirs. Nous retournions au stade. Aoi finit par me lâcher la main.

Aoi: Je dois m'occuper de Tenma.

Je lui sourit en hochant la tête. Finalement j'étais revenu.

Tsurugi : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as les yeux rouges ?  
Tsurugi s'inquiétait pour moi ? Je rougis involontairement.

Koujirou : R-Rien d'important, et toi, pourquoi as-tu égalisé ?  
Tsurugi : Parce-que leur football me déplaît.  
Koujirou : Je vois.

Je sourit à sa réponse. Tsurugi me regarda surpris. Je tournais vers le reste de l'équipe.

Kurumada : Shindou. Vas-tu continuer comme ça le reste du match ? Si c'est le cas, tu es seul. Nous n'allons rien faire pendant ce match.

Ils ont peur, peur du 5th sector et des représailles.

Shindou : Je comprend. Je suis désolé de vous avoir implanté là-dedans. Mais nous nous battrons quoi qu'il en soit. Même si c'est seulement à 5 !  
Kurumada :...Fais comme tu veux.

Kakuma : La seconde mi-temps est sur le point de commencer! Les deux équipes sont en place! Quelle est la nouvelle formation de Raimon ? Kurumada, Kuruma, Hamano, Hayami et Amagi sont sur les lignes de touche , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je vois, en se plaçant ainsi ils évitent de recevoir le ballon en faisant une sortie. Je vis Tsurugi tenter une percée. Je criais pour que les autres réagissent.

Koujirou : C'est de la folie! Il a 3 seed dans cette équipe et 2 ont des keshin!  
Aoi : Qu'est-ce que tu dis !  
Tsurugi : Death sword !  
Shinoyama : *invoque *Kikai Hei Galleus! *arrêt * Mitsuyoshi!  
Mitsuyoshi: C'est mon tour.*invoque *Kijutsuma Purim! Magician's Box!  
Sangoku : Burning catch !  
Kakuma : But! Mannouzaka obtient le point suivant ! Quelques minutes après le fin de la mi-temps, Raimon est repoussé avec un score de 2 à 1!

Ils sont moins forts que Tsurugi mais ils sont plus nombreux, il ne peux pas les battre seul, il faut qu'ils jouent tous ! Je restais là, incapable de me joindre au match. J'étais terriblement frustré mais je ne pouvais rien faire, pas encore.

Isozaki : Voici un cadeau de notre part ! *envoit le ballon sur Tsurugi *  
Tsurugi : Arg!  
Mitsuyoshi: Prend ça, traitre!*continue *  
Koujirou : Tsurugi !

Je regardais le reste des rebelles. ILs sont tous marqués, ils ne peuvent pas l'aider ! Je vis Midori froncer les sourcils.

Isozaki : Tu vas regretter d'avoir trahi le 5th sector ! *envoit droit sur lui*  
Tenma : Tsurugi !  
Tsurugi :*rattrape le ballon* Tu penses que c'est un coup comme ça qui va me faire tomber ?

Je soupirais de soulagement. Tsurugi est fort, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Kakuma : Tsurugi est de nouveau encerclé !  
Shindou :*se démarque * Par ici, Tsurugi ! Même si tu es un seed, tu ne pourras jamais battre onze personnes seul !

Non. C'est possible. Mais pas pour Tsurugi…

Shindou: Nous ressentons la même chose que toi ! Si tu veux vraiment gagner, joue avec nous !  
Koujirou : Tsurugi...  
Mitsuyoshi: Je l'ai ! *commence son tacle*  
Tsurugi :...*esquive et passe à Shindou *  
Shindou :*l'attrape et avance *  
Tsurugi : Ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne te considère pas comme un camarade ou un coéquipier.  
Shindou : *sourit* Ouais .  
Aoi: Le match commence maintenant !  
Haruna : Oui!

Non pas encore, il nous faut 11 joueurs pour former une équipe.

Gamaishi et Oosawada: Elephant Press! *récupèrent le ballon sur Tenma *  
Isozaki : Travailler ensemble ne signifient pas que vous allez nous battre. Tombez dans le désespoir, Raimon !  
Sakazaki: boomerang feint!*passe Nishizono puis Temple et passe à Mitsuyoshi*  
Shindou : Je ne te laisserai pas tirer! Tu ne me passera pas!  
Mitsuyoshi: *fais la passe à Shirato, démarqué *  
Shirato: Bound flame!  
Sangoku : Je ne la laisserai pas rentrer ! Burning catch ! * transversale et Mannouzaka enchaîne les tirs *

S'ils continuent, ils vont finir par épuiser Sangoku-san.

Kirino : Sangoku-san ! *essaye de se relever mais souffre *  
Aoi: Arrête ! Si tu joue avec cette jambe, tu ne pourras sûrement plus rejouer après !  
Kirino : Je sais ! Mais à ce rythme...!

Je vis Midori commencer à se lever mais je la devançais.

Koujirou : Vous autres, ça ne vous fait rien de les voir jouer ainsi ?! Je sais que vous vous inquiétez par rapport au 5th sector, mais ce sont vos coéquipiers et vos amis!  
Tous : !  
Koujirou : Vous avez rejoint ce club et vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble ! Ils se battent désespérément pour protéger le football de Raimon, et cela ne vous fait rien ?!  
Tous : ...  
Kakuma : Mitsuyoshi a le ballon !  
Sangoku : Je vais l'arrêter coûte que coûte, même si je dois m'écrouler !  
Mitsuyoshi: *commence à invoquer *  
Kurumada : Dash train ! *récupére le ballon *  
Tous : !  
Kurumada : Je ne laisserai plus ces gars faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Je ne m'inquiète plus de contre qui nous nous battons ! Nous allons protéger notre football !  
Amagi : Hamano, on y va aussi !  
Hamano : Autant suivre le mouvement.  
Hayami : Vous y aller !? Alors moi aussi.  
Kurumada : Allons-y tous ! C'est le réel commencement du match !  
Tous : Ouais !  
Amagi : Montrons-leur comment on joue à Raimon !  
Koujirou : *sourit * C'est génial !  
Endou : C'est aussi grâce à toi.  
Koujirou : Eh?  
Aoi : C'est parce que tu le leur a fait réaliser qu'ils se sont bougés.  
Midori : Enfin, si tu ne l'avais pas fait , je l'aurais fait à ta place.  
Koujirou : Hum.

Enfin ça commence, la rébellion.

Tenma : Soyokaze step ! *passe Ushio et passe à Hamano *  
Hamano : Naminori Pierrot ! *passe Kuranoin*  
Isozaki : Ne soyez pas si prétentieux. *vole le ballon *  
Koujirou : C'est bientôt la fin.  
Amagi : Viva! Banri no Choujou! *bloque Mitsuyoshi mais le ballon arrive devant Kurama *  
Isozaki :*fonce pour prendre le ballon * Monte Mitsuyoshi !  
Kurama :*envoit la balle au dernier moment à Tsurugi *  
Shinoyama : Kikai Hei Galleus!  
Tsurugi : Kensei Lancelot ! Lost Angel!  
Shinoyama : Guardian Shield!  
Tsurugi :*brise le bouclier * Vas-y Lancelot ! *Détruit le keshin et marque *  
Il a détruit son Keshin, c'est la fin!

Kakuma : Shindou intercepte la balle ! Il est complètement seul devant les buts !  
Shinoyama : Kikai Hei Galleus ! *essaye de l'invoquer mais échoue * Pas possible !  
Il ne peut que abandonner. Un keshin brisé ne peux pas revenir sur le terrain. C'est fini !

Shindou : Fortissimo ! *but*  
Kakuma : But! Raimon met le troisième but ! Ils ont finalement l'avantage au score ! C'est le coup de sifflet final ! Raimon a fait une remontée victorieuse ! Avec 3-2 , Raimon passe en demi-finale des préliminaires!

Je vis Isozaki tomber à genoux.

Isozaki : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une équipe de trois seed a perdu contre Raimon...?  
Koujirou : C'est parce qu'il se battent pour le vrai football.  
Isozaki : ...Tu n'as pas peur des répercussions Shirayuki-hime?  
Koujirou : Quelque soit les conséquences, je préfère être puni pour une cause que je défend.

Tsurugi me fixa un instant avant de tourner son regard vers Tenma qui l'appelais.

Tenma : Merci Tsurugi.  
Tsurugi : *part*  
Tenma : Merci !

Je souris à l'attitude de Tsurugi. Il a bon fond, je ne me suis pas trompé. Cependant, il devrait commencer à agir, l'empereur sacré.


	11. Chapter 11

Et c'est comme à mon habitude que je poste en retard...₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎ sowwy~

Chapitre 11: Rébellion

De nouveau à l'entraînement mais cette fois c'est vraiment différent. Tous le monde s'entraîne dur, Shinsuke a même créé sa propre technique hissatsu, Buttobi Jump...Mais Tsurugi…n'est pas revenu. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Alors il agit enfin. Aoi se pencha vers moi en voyant mon air grave.

Aoi: Qui a-t-il ? *regarde le téléphone * Le prochain adversaire de Raimon sera...! Teikoku Gakuen ?!

Endou : En effet, Teikoku Gakuen est une sacrée équipe. Nous aurons besoin d'un plan pour les battre.  
Shindou : Coach, j'ai une idée. On pourrait utiliser l'Ultimate Thunder.  
Koujirou : Ultimate Thunder? C'est une formation spéciale ?  
Shindou : Nous avions déjà essayer avec le coach Kudou. Si nous l'utilisons, nous serions capable de briser la défense de Teikoku.  
Hayami: Mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à la finir, peut importe le nombre d'essais.  
Hamano : Et c'est difficile à faire si on n'a pas un bon attaquant.

Je voyais Kurama serrer les dents. Ce doit être dur pour lui.

Je vois. Cette tactique permet avec les tirs de 5 joueurs, de cumuler de l'énergie dans le ballon afin de l'envoyer exploser la défense ennemie...mais le dernier tireur doit avoir assez de puissance pour envoyez cette boule d'énergie dans le camp adverse…Après plusieurs échecs, je me levais.

Koujirou :...Laissez-moi essayer.  
Tous : Hein ?  
Koujirou : J'aimerais évaluer la puissance.  
Shindou : ...Ok essayons.  
Haruna : Shindou !  
Shindou : Tous le monde en place.  
Hamano : Hayami !  
Hayami : Kirino-kun!  
Kirino : Amagi-san!  
Amagi : Shirayuki!

Je tirais dans le ballon mais au lieu de viser la défense, la tactique se transforma en tir qui fit trembler les cages.

Tenma : Quelle puissance...!  
Shindou : Tu l'as transformé en tir?  
Koujirou : Ma puissance de frappe est ..., mais tu as raison, Tsurugi pourra sûrement le faire.  
Kurama : Mais il n'est pas revenu.  
Hamano : Comme c'est un seed, il a probablement eu des problèmes pour avoir tenu tête au 5th sector.  
Koujirou : ...C'est vrai...  
Tenma : Et toi, Koujirou, tu n'as pas eu de problème?  
Koujirou : Je ne me suis pas impliqué directement dans l'équipe, ce que j'ai pu dire pour vous aider n'est pas vraiment pris en compte.

Shindou me regarda d'un air sérieux. Je savais ce qu'il allait demander.

Shindou : Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrit en temps que joueur ?

Tous les regards se tournais vers moi. Évidement. Isozaki leur avait dit indirectement que j'étais le seed le plus fort du 5th sector. Je réfléchis pour répondre du mieux que je pouvais.

Koujirou : Si j'avais fait ça et que j'avais, comme Tsurugi, désobéis au 5th sector, le club aurait été considéré comme nuisible et serait dissout directement .  
Sangoku: Que veux-tu dire?

Je commençais donc mes explications.

Koujirou : Au 5th sector, il y plusieurs classes de seed, 4 pour être précis. Le dernier rang sont les seed qui sont forts techniquement et physiquement, comme Isozaki, les seed de second ordre sont ceux qui sont capables d'invoquer des Keshin comme Mitsuyoshi, Shinoyama et Hayabusa, puis il y a les seed de premier ordre qui sont forts techniquement, physiquement et qui contrôle leur keshin comme Tsurugi.  
Nishizono : Mais tu n'as parler de 4 ordres?

Je me mordis les lèvres un instant avant de continuer.

Koujirou : ...Au-dessus du premier ordre, il y a une catégorie pour les seed dont la puissance est considéré comme inhumaine. Forts dans tous les domaines, maîtres de leur keshin, ils sont en général gardés dans un des camps d'entraînement du 5th sector et ne gèrent que les conflits internes entre seed ou s'entraînent jours et nuits...Il y en a actuellement un seul, moi.  
Tous : !

Je continuais mon récit, serrant les poings.

Koujirou : J'ai interdiction de jouer les matchs officiels. Si je l'avais fait, non seulement Raimon serait détruit et en plus je serais retourné là-bas...Mais je ne peux pas revenir tout de suite, pas encore…

Tenma s'exclama soudainement, me faisant relâcher les poings.

Tenma : C'est horrible ! Être interdit de jouer au football...! Ça doit rendre le football très malheureux, et toi aussi !

Je rigolais légèrement. C'est du Tenma tout craché.

Koujirou :C'est vrai, tu as raison. Dans tous les cas, Tsurugi est celui qui pourra réussir cette technique !  
Shindou : Mais comment le persuader ?  
Tous : …

On a réfléchi tous ensemble à un moyen, en vain. Le lendemain.

Koujirou : Tenma cherche Tsurugi ?  
Aoi : Apparemment, il est parti à sa poursuite.

À cette heure, il devrait être…

Koujirou : Ça ira, laissons le, il fera peut-être un miracle ?

L'entraînement arriva à son terme quand Tenma revenu.

Aoi: Tenma ! Tu as vu Tsurugi-kun?  
Tenma : Oui…

Vu sa tête, il n'a pas réussi...Endou demanda à ce que Tenma s'entraîne au tir. C'est plutôt une bonne idée, avec le Soyokaze step il peut percer la défense mais s'il ne peut pas tirer, il se fera prendre le ballon. Je remarquais Tsurugi appuyé sur un arbre, un regard haineux fixé sur Tenma. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?  
C'est la fin de l'entraînement,Tsurugi étais là, ça veut dire que j'ai le champ libre ! Je me mis à courir vers l'hôpital.

Koujirou : Bonsoir Yuuichi-san.  
Yuuichi : Ah! Bonsoir Koujirou, comment vas-tu?  
Koujirou : Bien et toi?  
Yuuichi : Je vais bien. Et l'équipe, elle est prête à affronter Teikoku Gakuen ?  
Koujirou : Elle est plus motivée que jamais.  
Yuuichi : Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un des coéquipiers de Kyousuke, il s'appelle Matsukaze Tenma il me semble.  
Koujirou : Tenma est venu ici?

Il a donc suivi Tsurugi jusqu'ici...Pas étonnant que Tsurugi soit en colère.

Yuuichi : Comment est-il, ce Tenma ?  
Koujirou : Il est toujours motivé et souriant, il ne pense qu'au football, il s'est même mis à dribbler en plein cours.  
Yuuichi : Il est donc dans ta classe ?  
Koujirou : Oui.  
Yuuichi : Avant Kyousuke et moi étions comme lui, nous ne pensions qu'à devenir de grands footballeurs, comme Gouenji-san.  
Koujirou : Comme Gouenji...  
Yuuichi : Mais pour le moment, Kyousuke est le seul qui s'entraîne dur.  
Alors je dois me dépêcher de recommencer à marcher afin de rejouer à nouveau.  
Koujirou : ...Je vois. Bon courage, et pas un mot!  
Yuuichi : Promis.

Nous placions tous les deux nos index sur nos lèvres avant de nous quitter.  
Le jour du match contre Teikoku Gakuen arriva.

Kakuma : C'est le premier match des demi-finales de la région de Kanto pour la Holy Road ! Avec le changement de groupe, Raimon affronte Teikoku Gakuen ! Comment les deux équipes vont-elles gérer ces changements ?

Tsurugi n'est vraiment pas là...Ils sont donc que 10, contre plusieurs seed: Mikado, Itsumi, Ryuuzaki et Asukaji...Si seulement je pouvais jouer !

Mikado :*tire*  
Sangoku : Burning catch ! *l'arrête de justesse *

Sangoku-san ne pourra pas tenir tout le match comme ça, surtout s'il y vont à fond, il faut contre-attaquer ! Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Shindou lança l'attaque.

Shindou : Kami no Takuto .  
Kakuma : Shindou donne les ordres!  
Kurama :*recoit la passe de Tenma et tir au but *  
Ootaki: *bloque le ballon * Voici la défense de Teikoku ! *envoit la balle à l'avant *

J'observais en silence. C'est mauvais. Avec un joueur en moins, il y a toujours un joueur adverse démarqué.

Shindou : Fortissimo !  
Miyabino : *Arrêt *

Il l'arrêta sans utiliser de technique hissatsu. Même s'il 'est pas un seed, il est fort.

Le match se poursuivi. Je vois, la formation delta 3 permet de progresser en se faisant des passes en largeur, délaissant le milieu de terrain. Ils exploitent les faiblesses de Raimon !

Shindou : Ultimate Thunder ! *sortie*

Raimon est acculé, l'Ultimate Thunder est incomplet, je dois ramener Tsurugi et vite! Je voulais éviter cette méthode mais je n'est plus le choix.

Koujirou : Endou, je vais convaincre Tsurugi.  
Endou : Ok vas-y.

Pas le choix, il va falloir courir !  
J'arrivais à l'hôpital essoufflé. Kuroki est là, je l'évitais. J'arrivais à la chambre de Yuuichi d'où Tsurugi sortais. C'est le moment ou jamais !

Koujirou :Yuuichi-san.  
Yuuichi : Tu n'es pas au match non plus Koujirou ?  
Koujirou : Tu peux me suivre, c'est urgent.  
Yuuichi : ...Ok.

Je lui montrais la chaise roulante. À mon avis, Kuroki est venu voir Tsurugi, si c'est le cas, ils sont forcément...

Yuuichi : Je suis prêt.

Je commençais à pousser la chaise...Les voilà ! Je me penchais vers Yuuichi.

Koujirou :Yuuichi-san, écoutes attentivement ce qui se dit, s'il te plaît.

Il me regarda avec des yeux curieux mais en voyant mon sérieux, il hocha la tête et se concentra sur la discussion.

Kuroki : Je crois que le 5th sector vous a donné une mission...Guider Raimon vers la défaite.  
Tsurugi : Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Même si je ne fais rien dans ce match, Raimon va perdre.  
Yuuichi : !  
Tsurugi : Teikoku Gakuen tempère ses compétences avec un programme d'entraînement rigoureux. Il n'y a aucune chance pour Raimon de gagner avec seulement 10 joueurs.  
Kuroki : Espérons-le. Mais si avec un peu de chance Raimon venait à gagner et donc à Teikoku de perdre, vous devrez renoncer à l'argent pour l'opération de votre frère.  
Tsurugi : ! ...  
Yuuichi : Ce n'est pas vrai...  
Koujirou : ...Remontons.

Une fois dans la chambre, Yuuichi resta silencieux, je décidais de parler à sa place.

Koujirou : Je t'ai montré ce que je voulais que tu saches, maintenant le choix est le tien : Soit tu feins l'ignorance, Raimon perd mais ta guérison est assurée, soit tu réussi à convaincre Kyousuke d'aider Raimon à gagner mais ta guérison devient incertaine.

Yuuichi demeura silencieux.

Koujirou : Raimon a vraiment besoin de Kyousuke pour gagner, mais, en tant qu'ami, faire que le vœu le plus cher de Kyousuke se réalise me satisferait tout autant. La décision finale te reviens donc. Je dois retourner au stade, en tant que manager, j'encouragerai mon équipe jusqu'au bout, quelle que soit ta décision. À bientôt, peut être.

Yuuichi se contenta de me regarder Koujirou partir. Une fois dehors, je reprenais mon sprint en sens inverse. C'est compètement essoufflé que j'arrivais à Teikoku Gakuen.

Koujirou : Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué, Aoi?  
Aoi: Teikoku mène 1-0, but de Mikado avec Koutei Penguin 7, Ryuuzaki a sorti son keshin Ryuukishi Tedis également, les autres ont continué d'essayer l'Ultimate Thunder sans succès, Shinsuke a tout de même empêcher un but avec le Buttobi Jump.  
Koujirou : Merci Aoi.*sourit*  
Aoi : De rien.  
Midori : Oh...?  
Teikoku : Sargasso ! *bloque Kurama* Britannia cross! *passent Hayami *  
Shindou : Sousha Maestro !  
Ryuuzaki : Ryuukishi Tedis ! *bat Shindou *

Raimon ne progresse pas. Vite, Tsurugi !

Mikado : Kuroki Tsubasa Raven !  
Sangoku : Burning catch ! *but*  
Koujirou : ...Tsurugi

...Pitié, viens !

Kakuma : C'est la fin de la première période !  
Hamano : Au moins, nous n'avons que deux buts d'écart pour l'instant.  
Hayami : Mais à ce rythme, nous ne garderons pas. Si seulement nous pouvions utiliser l'Ultimate Thunder...  
Kurama : *frustré *  
Tenma : Kurama-sempai, essaye-le encore. Si nous n'essayons pas, nous n'y arriverons pas. S'il vous plaît.  
Kurama : Comment sommes-nous supposés réussir à le faire quand toutes nos tentatives ne mènent à rien ?  
Koujirou/ Endou : N'abandonnez pas !  
Endou: Il y a des choses que l'on peut obtenir que si on n'abandonne pas.  
Tous: ...

S'il te plait, viens, Kyousuke !

Kyousuke : *arrive en courant * Je peux le faire ! Laissez-moi jouer ce match !  
Shindou : Tu vas obéir aux ordres cette fois-ci?  
Tsurugi : Pas comme un seed, comme un joueur de foot, je vous supplie de me laisser jouer ! S'il vous plaît !  
Tous : !  
Kurama : Comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance ?  
Tous : ...  
Kyousuke : …

Tous se tournèrent vers Endou qui se contenta de répondre :

Endou : C'est à vous de décider.

Je ne peux pas laisser tout s'arréter maintenant. Je pris la parole, accompagné de Tenma.

Tenma/Koujirou : Je crois en Tsurugi .  
Nishizono : Tenma. Koujirou.  
Kurama : Tsurugi est le seul qui nous a donné du fil à retordre tout ce temps. Je pensais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance après le match précédent, mais il n'est pas venu s'entraîner après ça. Et maintenant tu es en retard pour le match. Et vous avez toujours confiance en lui ?  
Tenma : Oui. Rappelez-vous le jeu de Tsurugi. Si ne peux pas avoir un jeu incroyable comme ça si tu n'aimes pas le football. C'est pourquoi je crois en lui.  
Koujirou : Je sais que si Tsurugi n'est pas venu aux entraînements à cause de la pression du 5th sector. Malgré tout, il est venu nous aider pour ce match. Alors moi aussi je crois en lui.  
Tsurugi : !  
Shindou : Je crois en lui aussi.  
Tous : *approuvent *  
Kurama : Bien alors. Il nous manque un joueur de toute façon.  
Endou : Tsurugi, tu rentres.  
Kyousuke : Oui.  
Tenma : Faisons de notre mieux, Tsurugi !

Kyousuke me regarda avant de sourire. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Koujirou :J-Je vais me rafraîchir !

À l'instant c'était… ?...Je dois revenir.

Kyousuke : Ultimate Thunder ! *échoue*  
Kirino : The mist. Tsurugi !  
Kyousuke :*rate la passe*

Il n'est pas concentré !

Koujirou :Tsurugi que fais-tu? Sur le terrain, seul le football compte!  
Tenma : Tu ne regarde pas le football droit dans les yeux ! *tombe devant Kyousuke * Et cela...fait pleurer le football !  
Kyousuke : ! *vole le ballon * Shindou !  
Shindou : C'est parti tout le monde ! Hayami !  
Hayami : Kirino-kun !  
Kirino : Amagi-san !  
Amagi : C'est parti !  
Kyousuke : Ultimate Thunder ! Prenez ça !  
Koujirou : Ça a marché !  
Tenma : Mahhau indo !  
Miyabino : Power spike! *but*  
Koujirou:*sourit*  
Shindou : Presto turn ! *passe Sasaki*  
Hamano : Naminori Pierrot ! *passe Horasawa*  
Shindou : Nous allons gagner!  
Tous: Oui !  
Mikado : Je vais les arrêter ! *tacle Hamano * Kuroki Tsubasa Raven !  
Shindou : Sousha Maestro ! *remporte *Tsurugi !  
Tsurugi : *envoie le ballon en l'air *  
Nishizono : Buttobi Jump !  
Miyabino : Power spike! *but*  
Aoi : On a égalisé !  
Koujirou : Hum!  
Kyousuke : Ultimate Thunder !  
Mikado : Nous les seed...Le 5th sector ne doit pas perdre ! *se fait repousser *  
Ryuuzaki: Au nom des seed, nous vous laisserons pas marquer ! Ryuukishi Tedis !  
Tenma : Soyokaze step ! *passe Ryuuzaki *  
Mikado : Je te laisserai pas passer !  
Kyousuke : Matsukaze !  
Tenma :*passe*  
Kyousuke : Death Drop !  
Miyabino : Power spike ! *but*  
Kakuma : C'est la fin de la partie ! Les seuls à aller à la finale de la Holy Road sont Raimon !  
Tsurugi et Tenma : *tope là*  
Koujirou :*sourit * Enfin...Notre équipe est complète.

Kyousuke : Koujirou !  
Koujirou : ?  
Kyousuke : Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure.  
Koujirou : C'est l'équipe que tu dois remercier.  
Kyousuke : Mais c'est aussi un peu grâce à toi, donc s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire...  
Koujirou : ...2 choses...  
Kyousuke : Lesquelles ?

J'hésitais.

Koujirou : ...Kyousuke...  
Kyousuke : Hein ?

Kyousuke étais surpris. Je mettais à rougir.

Koujirou : Je peux...t'appeler Kyousuke ?  
Kyousuke : ...Ok.  
Koujirou : Et en second, amène-moi voir ton frère.  
Kyousuke : ! Tu savais ! ...Comme attendu d'un seed Ultime.  
Koujirou : Arrête avec ça ! On est...ami, non?  
Kyousuke : Ok. C'est d'accord, allons le voir une prochaine fois.  
Koujirou :*sourit * Hum!


	12. Chapter 12

Et deux pour le prix d'un ! N'oubliez pas les illustrations sur le blog.

Chapitre 12 : Résistance

Yuuichi : Tu as gagné. Je t'ai regardé. C'était un super tir.  
Kyousuke : Je vois.

Kyousuke baissait les yeux mais souriait discrètement.

Yuuichi : Le prochain match c'est la finale, bonne chance.  
Kyousuke : N'espère pas trop.  
Yuuichi : En tout cas, dis-moi Koujirou...Tenma-kun, c'est ça ? C'est un bon joueur aussi.

Il se tourna vers Kyousuke avant de continuer.

Yuuichi : Si tu ne restes pas concentré, il volera ta place.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

Koujirou :C'est vrai, travaille dur Kyousuke !  
Kyousuke : Ne te moque pas !  
Yuuichi :*rigole* En tout cas, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Koujirou *clin d'oeil *  
Koujirou : *répond *Moi de même.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était convoqué à Teikoku Gakuen. Je revoyais des visages familiers.

Sakuma : Le 11 de Raimon, nous vous attendions. Venez ici.*remarque Akane * Mais ce que vous allez voir à partir d'ici doit être gardé top secret. Toi là, les photos sont interdites, ok?  
Akane : Ok...  
Nishizono : C'est un peu effrayant.

Peut-être que c'est effrayant, mais ça l'est moins que cet endroit...Mes pensées dérivèrent vers lui rester là-bas. J'espère qu'il va bien…

Endou : Je vous doit quelques explications. J'ai parlé avec le coach Kidou hier...

Je vois, il a utilisé le match pour démasquer les seed et les renvoyer...Comme attendu de Kidou ! Il aurait pu me demander simplement par contre, je suppose que c'est moins suspect comme ça.

Miyabino : Je dois vous remercier. Cette passion que vous ressentez, C'est le véritable football.

Je me contentais de sourire à sa déclaration.

Sakuma : La personne que vous allez rencontrer est le chef de la résistance. Nous envisageons d'apporter une révolution dans le monde du football actuel avec cet homme.

Sakuma est vraiment trop sérieux, même si ça ne lui va pas si mal. Nous arrivions à la base secrète. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent sur…

Tenma : Coach Kudou !  
Kudou : Je suis content de vous voir tous ici. J'ai regardé votre jeu tout ce temps. Matsukaze, Nishizono, vous avez travaillé dur.  
Hamano : C'est tout ce que ces gars savent faire, travailler dur.  
Sangoku: Grâce à eux, nous nous sommes rappelés de ce qui est important.  
Kudou : Merci Koujirou, d'avoir veillé sur eux.

Je souriais en réponse.

Koujirou : Vous me l'aviez demander, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ?

Kyousuke se pencha vers moi avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

Kyousuke : C'est pour ça que tu aidais Raimon ?  
Koujirou : En partie, oui.

Endou : En tout cas, Kidou. Quel est cet endroit ?  
Kidou : Le quartier général de la résistance est plus loin.  
Sangoku : Alors le chef de la résistance est le coach Kudou ?  
Kudou : Non, ce n'est pas moi.

Deux portes s'ouvrèrent sur une table remplie de personnes qui me donnèrent le sourire.

Endou / Koujirou : Hibiki-san !  
Haruna : Président Raimon, et Principal Hirai!  
Hibiki: C'est bon de voir que vous vous portez bien, Otonashi-kun, Koujirou-kun.  
Raimon : J'ai tellement attendu que ce moment arrive.  
Hirai: Ça faisait longtemps, Endou.  
Endou : Oui, ça faisait longtemps, Hibiki-san.

Le reste de l'équipe restait sous le choc.

Shindou : C'est le Hibiki Seigou...  
Endou : Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit plus tôt ?  
Hibiki : Désolé, Endou. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre de mesures négligentes jusqu'à ce que toutes traces du 5th sector soient complètement parties de Teikoku. Une seule erreur et on serait sûr d'être remarqués et notre football effacé par le 5th sector. S'il l'apprennent, la révolution de l'association du football des jeunes sera impossible.  
Endou : Donc à propos de cette révolution...  
Kidou : Nous irons visons le chef suprême du 5th sector, Ishido Shuuji, le siège à la tête de l'association du football des jeunes...En clair, le siège de l'empereur sacré !  
Kyousuke : Le siège de l'empereur sacré ?

Je restais silencieux.

Raimon : Nous croyons en ce que nous faisons, nous pouvons ramener l'esprit libre du football. Les points gagnants de chaque match dans le tournoi national de la Holy Road reflètent le vote d'un supporter. Le tournoi lui-même est une élection qui décide du prochain empereur sacré. Nous avons l'intention de destituer Ishido Shuuji et de mettre Hibiki-san comme nouvel empereur sacré.  
Kudou : Vous devez gagner la finale à venir et aller au tournoi national coûte que coûte. Perdre n'est pas une option.

Hey ! Ça met beaucoup de précision sur le club de Raimon, ça pourrait influencer leur jeu ! Je repensais à ce qui avait été dit plus tôt.

Koujirou :L'empereur sacré...  
Endou : …

Le lendemain à l'entraînement, tout le monde était motivé, je m'inquiétais pour rien. Je remarquais deux deuxième années regardant l'entrainement. Ces deux garçons, si je me souviens bien, il faisait partie de l'équipe réserve...Mon téléphone sonna. Je prévint Aoi.

Koujirou : Je pars un instant !  
Aoi : Ok.  
Koujirou : *répond * Oui?  
Kidou : Bonjour Koujirou.  
Koujirou : Boujour Kidou, en quoi puis-je t'aider?  
Kidou : Quelles informations as-tu sur Kaiou Gakuen ?  
Koujirou : Kaiou Gakuen ?

Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'équipe de..!

Koujirou : Ne me dis pas que Raimon va jouer contre Kaiou Gakuen !?  
Kidou: Qui a-t-il ?  
Koujirou : L'équipe de Kaiou Gakuen...est composée à 100% de seed .  
Kidou : Tu es sûr ?  
Koujirou : Tu peux vérifier mais j'en suis convaincu, j'espère me tromper.  
Kidou : Je vais confirmer, merci.  
Koujirou : Hum.  
Kidou : Ah! J'oubliais...  
Koujirou : ?

L'entraînement prit fin et je rentrais.

Koujirou : Je suis rentré !  
...: Bienvenue! Tu es seul ?  
Koujirou : Oui, Endou est allé faire des courses, Natsumi-san.  
Natsumi : Très bien, tu te mets dans des vêtements confortable et tu viens m'aider pour le repas?  
Koujirou : Oui!  
*bruit de téléphone *  
Natsumi : Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup *décroche * Mochi mochi ?* Endou-kun ?...Et quel est-il ?...Et bien, il n'y a pas de problème, à tout de suite. *raccroche*

Je revenais changé dans le salon.

Koujirou : Alors?  
Natsumi : Il appelait pour qu'on rajoute un couvert pour un membre de l'équipe.  
Koujirou : Ah oui? Je me demande qui.  
Natsumi : Dans tous les cas, vous vous êtes en pleine croissance alors il faut cuisiner en conséquence, tu viens ?  
Koujirou : J'arrive !

Endou : Hey, nous sommes là !  
Natsumi : Bon retour, Endou-kun.  
Tenma : B-Bonsoir!  
Endou : Je suis rentré. Voici l'invité dont je t'ai parlé. Allez, présente-toi.  
Natsumi : Tu dois être Matsukaze Tenma-kun.  
Tenma : Oui!  
Natsumi : Bienvenue ! Je suis Endou Natsumi. Endou-kun parle beaucoup de toi alors je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. *sourit*  
Koujirou : *dans la cuisine * Bon retour !  
Tenma : Vous avez même un enfant ?!  
Endou: Non, c'est…

J'arrivais à l'entrée sous les yeux de Tenma.

Koujirou : Alors qui est notre invité ? Tenma donc.  
Tenma : Koujirou ?!

Tenma : C'est vrai que le coach Endou avait dit qu'il était ton parrain, mais de là à te voir chez eux!  
Natsumi : Le père de Koujirou n'est pas à la maison en ce moment donc Koujirou reste avec nous et m'aide en cuisine.  
Tenma : Tu sais cuisiner ?!  
Koujirou : Hum.

J'apportais les plats. Tenma regarda le repas avec des yeux émerveillés.

Tenma : Ouah !  
Endou : Vous avez dû travailler dur pour faire tout ça !  
Natsumi : Notre invité et Koujirou son en pleine croissance après tout. Nous avons fait chacun notre partie pour aller plus vite!

Je voyais Endou suer abondament.

Endou: Donc tu as fait ta part toute seule?  
Natsumi : C'est exact. Tu vas tout manger , n'est-ce pas ?  
Tenma : Oui! Ça à l'air bon !

Désolé d'avance.

Tenma : Merci pour le repas !  
Endou : Ouais, mangeons ! Le goût de la nourriture est meilleur après avoir travaillé dur ! *mange*…

Endou chuchota en ma direction.

Endou : Quelques sont ceux que tu as fait?  
Koujirou : Non, tu vas chercher comme Tenma.  
Endou : *répond* Si cruel…

Tenma goûta puis se mis à transpirer abondamment lui aussi.

Natsumi : Alors, comment c'est, Tenma-kun ? C'est bon?  
Tenma : *reçoit un coup de pied*  
Endou : *regard qui dit : souffre en silence *  
Tenma : C'est très bon!  
Natsumi : Tant mieux! Alors je vais en chercher plus!

Menteur. Je mangeais tranquillement. Les plats de Natsumi sont toujours meilleurs que la nourriture du camp d'entraînement du 5th sector, et ils sont faits avec amour au moins.

Tenma : Coach, c'est vraiment mauvais...  
Endou : Quand tu es un homme, tu ne dois rien dire et mâcher. Si tu penses que c'est bon, ça va marcher en quelque sorte.  
Tenma : Je ne pense pas que "travailler d'une certaine façon " fonctionne à tous les coups.  
Koujirou : Quand tu ne cuisine pas, tu ne te plains pas. *tend un plat* Tiens, j'ai fait ceux-là.  
Tenma : *goûte puis, des étoiles plein les yeux* Délicieux, vraiment !  
Koujirou :*sourit * Merci.  
Endou : Koujirou-chan fera une bonne mariée ! Aïe!

Je lui donnait un coup de pied, mort de honte, devant un Tenma dans l'incompréhension.

Natsumi : *revient avec une salade* Vous pouvez y aller! Vous devez manger un repas équilibré!  
Les 3 : Okay!

Après le repas on débarrassa avant de revenir nous asseoir et discuter.

Endou: Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré ton père. J'étais surpris.  
Natsumi : Alors vous êtes descendus au sous-sol de Teikoku. J'en ai entendu parler par mon père.

Alors elle savait.

Endou : Quoi? Je suis le seul à l'écart ?  
Natsumi : Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir parlé. Pour préparer la révolution, il était pour nous que Raimon aient commencé une rébellion en solo. En agissant ainsi, toute l'attention s'est concentré sur Raimon, permettant à Kidou-kun et les autres de se déplacer plus facilement. Il ont pu tranquillement continuer leurs préparatifs.

C'est vrai que depuis que Raimon gagne, on ne me demande plus de rapport…

Endou : Eh , bien tant que cela les a aidés à ce préparer, c'est bon.  
Natsumi : *sourit * Oui, tout est grâce à vous tous.

Je souris en pensant à l'équipe.

Le lendemain à l'entraînement, Tenma essayait de créer une nouvelle technique hissatsu.

Kurumada : J'arrive ! *dribble vers Tenma *  
Tenma : Ouah...!  
Kyousuke : !

Cette ombre derrière Tenma. Kyousuke l'a aussi remarqué. Plutôt que de créer une nouvelle technique, il pourrait bien montrer quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Kyousuke : Hé. On dirait que ce que tu disais au sujet d'un pouvoir existant en toi est vrai.  
Tenma : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Kyousuke : Coach, puis-je être son partenaire un moment ?  
Endou : Que comptes-tu faire?  
Tsurugi : Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir pour faire ressortir la puissance qui dort en lui.  
Tenma : Si ça peut aider équipe, je le ferai!  
Endou me regarda pour confirmer avant de le leur autoriser. Si c'est Kyousuke, ça devrait aller.

Kyousuke : Allez Matsukaze, essaye de me voler le ballon !  
Tenma : *réussi presque*

C'est une simple technique...pour le moment. L etéléphone d'Endou se mis à sonner.

Endou :*répond au téléphone * Chacun est un seed ?!

Ils ont pu confirmer mes craintes…Mais au lieu de se décourager...

Hamano : Et ce n'est pas amusant ?  
Tous : !  
Hamano : Si nous y allons, cela fera monter la pression du 5th sector. Puisque tous les seed viennent contre nous , ça montre juste le sérieux du 5th sector. Et si les battons, la révolution pourrait bien

arriver! *rigole*  
Sangoku : C'est vrai que c'est motivant.  
Hamano : Eh !?  
Kurumada : Une révolution soudaine, hein...  
Kirino : Shindou ! *tend le bras*  
Shindou : Ouais ! *check*

Il a sans fait exprès motivés tout le monde. Je rigolais. Kyousuke me regarda avant de sourire.

mochi mochi ?* = Allô ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Fierté de seed

Endou nous rassembla.

Endou : Tout le monde est là ?

Ichino et Shunsuke, les deuxièmes années de l'équipe réserve, ont rejoint l'équipe, nous sommes donc 13... Où est Kyousuke ?

Aoi : On a un problème à l'entrée du collège venez vite!

Devant le collège ? Est-ce que ce serait lui ! Je mis à courir en direction du portail. Le reste de l'équipe me suivit.

...: Seed de premier ordre Tsurugi Kyousuke. D'après le 5th sector, c'est à nous de te corriger!  
Kyousuke : Tiens donc...Je ne vous attendais plus.

Je le savais !

Shindou : Qui êtes-vous ?  
Ide : D'où vous sortez, les crevettes ?  
Nishizono : Ils sont un peu effrayants.  
Wanda : Oh, ne vas pas effrayer les marins d'eau douce, Ide. Regarde, il prennent déjà l'eau ! *rigole *  
Rensuke: Fermez-la ou c'est corvée de nettoyage du pont les deux prochaines semaines ! Bref, Nous sommes de Kaiou Gakuen, je suis le capitaine Namikawa Rensuke. Nous sommes ici pour faire passer le supplice de la planche à ce traître de Tsurugi Kyousuke, qui est la honte des seed!  
Tenma : Vous voulez punir Tsurugi ?  
Ichino: Ils sont donc bien des laquais du 5th sector.  
Rensuke: Répète un peu ! On est pas des laquais ! Je suis fier d'être du 5th sector et toi, tu vas finir en fait appât à poisson!

Il envoya un ballon sur l'équipe, ce qui les met à terre. Normal, Rensuke est un seed de premier ordre. Mais surtout...

Tous : Arg!  
Endou : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
Rensuke: C'est un honneur pour nous de pouvoir faire flotter le pavillon du 5th sector. Nous sommes des seed et fiers de l'être. Quiconque nous manque de respect passera par-dessus bord !Maintenant , tu vas nous suivre, Tsurugi. Je connais l'endroit idéal pour la tempête qui va s'abattre sur toi.  
Koujirou : Tu oses partir avec un de mes joueurs sans ma permission ?  
Rensuke : Shirayuki-hime! *s'incline * Désolé d'être venu mais la trahison de Tsurugi méritait une sanction immédiate, et même si c'est toi, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole.

...C'est un des rares amis que j'ai au sens du 5th sector.

Koujirou : ...Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne, ça te va?  
Rensuke : C'est un honneur. Allons-y. *commence à partir *  
Tenma : *se relève *Attendez, n'y aller pas Tsurugi, Koujirou !  
Kyousuke : *suit Koujirou et les seed* Ne te mêle pas de ça.  
Koujirou : Je m'occupe de tout, allez vous entraîner !

...Désolé Tenma. On se dirigea vers la Tour Inazuma.

Rensuke : Alors, moussaillon ! Tu profites de la vue sur la ville ? Savoure l'air frais tant que tu le peux encore. Tu seras bientôt enchaîné au fond d'une galère à ramer pour ta pitance !  
Kyousuke : Superbe monologue. Mais si tu pouvais abrégé, je t'en serai reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Je pouffais de rire. Même si ça m'amuse, le 5th sector est implacable avec les traîtres. Kyousuke assume sa responsabilité mais bon…

Koujirou : Ça suffit, Raimon doit s'inquiéter, Kyousuke fait partie de équipe après tout. Je suis sûr que si je leur avaient pas dit de rester, il serait venu s'interposer.  
Touga : *pleure *Arrête, je sens les larmes qui montent ! Quelle belle camaraderie, c'est émouvant ! Et si on le laissait partir ?  
Murakami : Ça va pas, non ?! Tu es trop sensible, mon grand !  
Rensuke : ...C'est vrai qu'on pourrait. À une seule condition, que Raimon nous batte au match de demain.  
Koujirou : Je parie dessus.  
Rensuke : Mais pour qu'il parte d'ici, je te défie!  
Koujirou : Un duel ?  
Rensuke : Il y a de l'espace pour jouer là-bas, marque face à moi et nous le laisserons partir, pour le moment.

Comme d'habitude, il n'est pas très honnête. Tout ce qu'il veut , c'est que je vois ses progrès, non ?

Koujirou :Très bien, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer alors ne sois pas trop déçu.  
Rensuke : *sourit* Cap sur le terrain !

Koujirou : Je te laisse la balle.  
Rensuke : Tu vas le regretter! *dribble vers Koujirou *  
Wanda : Pour qu'il se prend pour sous-estimer le capitaine ?  
Kyousuke : Tu ne connais Koujirou ? Et si je te dis Shirayuki-hime, tu reconnaît ?  
Nagisawa : Le seed Ultime ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ?  
Kyousuke : Je l'ignore aussi.  
Rensuke : J'arrive ! Fuujin no Mai! *entoure Koujirou *

Je frappais le sol, créant une onde de choc qui déchira la tornade.

Touga : Impossible, il a brisé la technique du capitaine !  
Rensuke : *atterrit *Pas encore ! Air bullet ! *envoit droit sur Koujirou *  
Koujirou : Mon tour. Black hole !

Rensuke et Air bullet sont aspirés dans un trou noir puis relâchés dans les airs.

Koujirou : C'est la fin. Fire tornado ! *but*  
Ide : Il a marqué sur le capitaine...!  
Rensuke : Silence les mouettes! Ce match n'est pas fini ! Je vais te faire boire la tasse !

Rensuke me sourit déterminé. Je relevais le défi.

Kaizu : Capitaine, il y a le téléphone qui sonne !  
Rensuke : Donne-le-moi ! Arg...C'est pas le bon moment pour un coup de fil...A l'eau ?  
Koujirou : pff !  
Kyousuke : ...Sérieusement ?  
Rensuke : Oh...Oui sire. Compris. C'est le jour de chance de ce crabe ! Allez, on met les voiles !  
Touga : Quoi ?! Mais on commençait à peine à s'amuser, capitaine !  
Rensuke : Tais-toi ! Empereur sacré veut qu'on le relâche et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Ça te pose un problème ?  
Kyousuke : L'empereur sacré ?

Pourquoi...?

Rensuke : *à Kyousuke *Écoute-moi bien, le mollusques ! La prochaine fois, on coulera le rafiot qu'est Raimon ! *à Koujirou* J'espère que tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard. *part avec son équipe *

Je retournais à Raimon avec Kyousuke, le retour se fit dans le silence.

Tenma : Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien ! Tsurugi, Koujirou !  
Kyousuke : Ce n'était rien.  
Koujirou : J'ai dit que je m'en occupais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Endou : Merci Koujirou.  
Koujirou : Hum!

L'entraînement se termina, nous nous dirigions vers nos résidences.

Kyousuke : Koujirou !  
Koujirou : Qu' y a-t-il, Kyousuke ?  
Kyousuke : Merci pour tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas obligé de jouer, il a trop de fierté pour s'en prendre à moi avant le match.  
Koujirou : Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais Rensuke ne voulais pas ce que tu penses, il voulait juste se battre contre moi afin que je vois les efforts qu'il a fait.  
Kyousuke : Rensuke ?  
Koujirou : Namikawa Rensuke. On est ami.  
Kyousuke : Je vois.

Je sentais Kyousuke quelque peu irrité.

Koujirou : Kyousuke ?  
Kyousuke : C'est rien. Rentrons, il y a match demain.  
Koujirou : Oui.

Le lendemain, nous étions au stade de la Holy Road.

Shindou : Vous êtes prêts les gars ?  
Tous : Ouais !  
Rensuke : Prêts, canailles ?!  
Tous : Ouais !

Je me rapprochais de Rensuke.

Koujirou : Si Raimon gagne ce match, rejoins-moi derrière le stade.  
Rensuke : Ils ne gagneront pas, mais ok, tu as toujours des explications à me donner et ton avis.

Je souris.

Koujirou : Très bien, mais Raimon gagnera, et tu me devras un gage ou deux.  
Rensuke : Pari tenu.

Il me sourit en retour. Kyousuke semblait toujours irrité.

Kakuma : Kaiou obtient le coup d'envoi !

Ils sont rapides et coordonnés, comme attendu de seed, ce sera dur.

Murakami :*Tacle Kyousuke * Yoshimine !  
Yoshimine: Flying fish !  
Sangoku : Burning catch ! *but*  
Rensuke : Nous protégerons le football du 5th sector ! Nous le jurons sur notre nom et fierté de seed !  
Koujirou : ...  
Kurama : J'arrive ! Sidewinder !  
Fukami : Hydro Anchor ! *arrêt * Nous sommes d'un tout autre niveau comparé à vous.  
Kakuma : Kaiou attaque en ce moment comme une vague immense et déchaînée! Raimon n'arrive pas à récupérer le ballon !  
Midori : Ces gars sont vraiment forts...  
Koujirou : Hum.

Shindou a choisi de renforcer la défense, hein? Mais…

Kakuma : Yoshimine glisse à travers la défense !  
Tenma : Spiral Draw ! *récupère le ballon *  
Koujirou : Alors voilà la technique de défense qu'il a mis au point...  
Kyousuke : Death Drop !  
Fukami : Hydro Anchor ! *but*  
Koujirou : Super!

Je regardais Rensuke. Il me regarda également.

Rensuke : Il faut croire qu'ils ont quelques talents.*commence la remise en jeu * C'est parti, on va les couler!  
Tous : Ouais !

?! Ils ont changé de style de jeu !

Wanda : L'amusement est terminé. Onsoku no Varius ! *passe la défense * Namikawa ! *passe*  
Rensuke : Sors! Kaiou Poseidon ! Prenez ça ! *tir*  
Sangoku : Arg ! *but*  
Koujirou : Ils sont sérieux...  
Tenma : *dribble vers le but *  
Ide : Tu penses pouvoir me passer ? Seiei Hei Pawn !  
Tenma : Je ne perdrait pas ! *aura l'enveloppant*  
Koujirou : C'est...!

Tenma se fit prendre le ballon .

Nishizono / Aoi : Tenma !  
Yoshimine : Flying fish !  
Sangoku : Burning catch ! *but*  
Kakuma : C'est la mi-temps ! Le score est de 3-1! La première période s'achève sur un clair avantage de Kaiou Gakuen !

...  
Tous : Quoi ?! Tenma en gardien ?!

Même moi je suis perdu…

Sangoku : ...  
Kurumada : Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi le mettre gardien alors qu'il n'a jamais été à ce poste?

Connaissant Endou, il va sûrement répondre…

Endou : Pour gagner bien sûr.  
Koujirou : N'est-ce pas...

Je réalisait alors. Peut-être que c'est pour...!

Kakuma : Chaque équipe a repris ses positions ! Le match va bientôt reprendre ! Raimon a changé sa formation. Sangoku joue en défense alors que son remplaçant est...M-Matsukaze ?! Comment ça ?! Raimon a placé Matsukaze en tant que gardien !

C'est un pari risqué. Le prochain point sera décisif.

Rensuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pouvez-vous encore être appelés seed ? Où est votre fierté de seed?!  
Tous : !  
Wanda : On est des seed, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on perde! Onsoku no Varius ! *arrive devant les buts *  
Kyousuke / Koujirou : Ne recule pas !  
Tenma : !  
Kyousuke : Ne veux-tu pas protéger le football ?! Le football que tu aimes ?!  
Tenma : !...Je l'arrêterai définitivement !  
Wanda : *tir*  
Tenma : Nous protégerons le football ! *invoque *  
Koujirou : C'est le keshin de Tenma !

Tenma réussit à renvoyer la balle.

Koujirou : Tu l'as fait !  
Haruna : Ne me dit pas que tu as fait passer Tenma gardien pour qu'il ait plus de puissance ?  
Aoi : Ah oui ?!  
Endou: Avec sa spécialité de dribbler, Tenma a rarement la chance d'avoir le ballon de front. Afin de sortir son keshin, il avait besoin d'apprendre à ce concentrer sur le ballon et de répartir son énergie.  
Midori : Je vois!  
Sangoku : Coach ! Pourrais-je reprendre ma place de gardien ?

Endou accepta. Pour la première fois, je vis Hayami avec le même regard déterminé que les autres.

Hayami : Zeroyon !

On dirait que ses doutes se sont enfin envolés.

Kyousuke : Death Drop !  
Fukami : *but*  
Shindou : Fortissimo ! *but*

Rensuke commence à s'énerver. Je restais silencieux.

Wanda : Onsoku no Varius ! *tir*  
Sangoku : Je protégerai le but de Raimon ! Fence of Gaia ! *repousse le ballon*  
Rensuke : Tu ne passera pas ! Kaiou Poseidon !  
Tenma : Majin Pegasus !  
Rensuke : Je vais envoyer ton keshin au cimetière !

Rensuke est différent de Kyousuke ou moi. Si le 5th sector n'avait pas été là, il aurait été qu'un joueur quelconque d'une école inconnue, le 5th sector lui a tout donné...Cependant, le football du 5th sector est mauvais !

Tenma : Allez ! *Bat Kaiou Poseidon *  
Ide : Le keshin de Namikawa a perdu ? Seiei Hei Pawn !  
Tenma : *passe Ide* Shinsuke !  
Nishizono : Buttobi Jump !  
Fukami : Hydro Anchor ! *but*  
Kakuma : C'est dedans ! Raimon prend finalement l'avantage ! C'est le coup de sifflet final ! Avec un retournement de situation, Raimon remporte le tournoi préliminaires de la Holy Road ! Ils accèdent au National !  
Rensuke : Nous...avons perdu...

Je regardais Rensuke abattu et me dirigeais vers l'arrière du stade.

Koujirou : Tu es venu...  
Rensuke : Un pari est un pari. Un pirate ne revient pas sur ses engagements.  
Koujirou : C'est vrai *rigole *  
Rensuke : ...Comment as-tu su qu'il allait gagner ? Tu sais plus que quiconque à quel point les entraînements du 5th sector sont durs, alors pourquoi ?  
Koujirou : Parce-que je crois au potentiel de Raimon.  
Rensuke : C'est tout ?  
Koujirou : Hum !  
Rensuke : Comme attendu d'un seed Ultime...  
Koujirou : Arrête avec ça ! On est ami, appelle-moi juste Koujirou !  
Rensuke : Je n'oserai jamais ! Après tout...

Je fixais Rensuke, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

Rensuke : Tu es la fille unique de l'empereur sacré Ishido Shuuji.  
Koujirou : ...Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Rensuke : Si ! Tu es supérieure à moi donc je te dois le respect !  
Koujirou : Tu es mon ami donc je te considère comme mon égal !

...C'est décidé !

Rensuke : Quoi donc ?  
Koujirou : Tes gages !  
Rensuke : C'est vrai, on avait parié.*commence à s'inquiéter *  
Koujirou : Ayons...Un rendez-vous !  
Rensuke : ...Eh ?!  
Koujirou : Et pendant ce rendez-vous, tu seras obligé de m'appeler Koujirou !  
Rensuke : Je ne peux pas !  
Koujirou : Un pirates ne revient jamais sur ses engagements.  
Rensuke : Ok, ok, c'est d'accord !  
Koujirou : Yatta !*  
Rensuke : Mais je rajoute une condition.  
Koujirou : Laquelle ?  
Rensuke : Je veux que tu portes des vêtements de fille.  
Koujirou : ...

...  
...Hein ?!

Yatta !*= J'ai réussi


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Rendez-vous ?

J'arrivais dans la rue commerçante d'Inazuma. Je sais que j'ai proposé ce rendez-vous mais cette tenue...Je suis tellement gênée que je pourrais en mourir! Je portais une tunique longue en dentelle blanche avec un short en dessous, que Natsumi m'avait passés. J'apercevais Rensuke qui sembla hésiter avant de m'appeler.

Rensuke : ...Koujirou !  
Koujirou : Je t'ai fait attendre ?  
Rensuke : Non, pas du tout. *fixe*  
Koujirou : C-C'est bizarre pas vrai? Cette tenue...  
Rensuke : Pas du tout, tu es aussi belle qu'une figure de proue !  
Koujirou : Merci.  
Rensuke : Alors que faisons-nous?  
Koujirou : Il est pratiquement midi. Et si on allait manger ?  
Rensuke : D'accord. Je ne connais pas trop Inazuma. Connais-tu un endroit où nous pourrions trouver pitance ?  
Koujirou : Je connais un endroit. Je vais manger là-bas depuis que je suis petite. Suis-moi!

Je ne connais qu'un endroit où on peut bien manger : les Nouilles Rairaiken. Je rentrais accompagnée de Rensuke.

Koujirou : Boujour !  
Tobitaka : Et bien, si ce n'est pas Koujirou-chi!*  
Koujirou :Je te ramène un nouveau client.  
Rensuke : Bonjour.  
Koujirou : Deux bols de ramens s'il te plaît.  
Tobitaka : Ok.  
Koujirou : Ça n'a pas changé du tout, c'est toujours aussi convivial.

Je me sentais réellement à l'aise. Tobitataka resta silencieux à ma déclaration, puis répondit.

Tobitaka : Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous.  
Koujirou : Tu as deviné ? Peut-être bien, mais je ne connais pas meilleur restaurant à Inazuma.  
Tobitaka : .. Tu essayes de payer moitié prix ?  
Koujirou : Je n'oserai jamais. *rigole*

Rensuke ne faisait que fixer le chef du restaurant. Il se pencha vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

Rensuke : J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant...  
Koujirou : Normal ! Il faisait partie d'Inazuma Japan , le défenseur Tobitaka Seiya.  
Rensuke : Pour de vrai ?! Tu connais de sacrés poissons !  
Tobitaka : C'est de l'histoire ancienne. *sert* C'est prêt , bon appétit.  
Koujirou : Merci. Itadakimasu ! *mange *  
Rensuke : Itadakimasu. *mange* Délicieux ! Ça revigorerai même un vieux corsaire ! *mange*  
Koujirou : N'est-ce pas ? *mange*

Je payais le repas et salua Tobitaka avant de partir. Nous décidâmes de digérer sur le bord de la rivière. On s'essaya et je commençais à parler.

Koujirou : ...Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser.  
Rensuke : Pourquoi ?  
Koujirou : L'autre fois à la tour, je t'ai humilié devant ton équipe, désolée.  
Rensuke : Ce genre d'histoire a déjà été emporté par la marée !  
Koujirou : J'ai oublié de te dire : Tu es devenu fort, tu t'es beaucoup entraîné, je suis vraiment impressionnée.

Je souris. Rensuke sourit en retour, avec un regard sérieux.

Rensuke : Merci beaucoup, mais je dois encore m'entraîner dur pour être digne d'être ton ami.  
Koujirou : Encore cette histoire ? Sérieusement…

Je fit semblant de bouder avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Resuke fit de même.

Koujirou : Dis-moi, tu as de ses nouvelles ?  
Rensuke : Tu parles d'Hakuryuu ? Il est toujours là-bas à s'entraîner aux dernières nouvelles.  
Koujirou : Je vois...  
Rensuke : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, il est très fort .  
Koujirou : Tu as sûrement raison.  
Rensuke : De plus si vous gagnez, tu pourras aller le chercher.  
Koujirou : C'est vrai.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Rensuke décida de changer de sujet.

Rensuke : Eh Koujirou, que penses-tu de Tsurugi Kyousuke ?  
Koujirou : ...Il est asocial, arrogant et secret, mais c'est un excellent joueur et une bonne personne.  
Rensuke : Donc tu l'aimes?

Je devenais complètement rouge et gênée à sa question, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment le nier.

Koujirou : ...Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
Rensuke : Comme le mat d'un bateau.

Je rougis de plus belle.

Rensuke : Mais seulement pour moi, parce-que je te connais. Et puis l'autre fois, si ça avait été un autre seed, tu l'aurais laissé se débrouiller tout seul, c'était curieux.  
Koujirou : ...Sans doute.

Rensuke reprit en air sérieux.

Rensuke : ...Que comptes-tu faire ?  
Koujirou : Pour le moment, battre le 5th sector et libérer Hakuryuu sont mes priorités. Le reste attendra.  
Rensuke : Tu es sûre que ça ira ?  
Koujirou : Bien sûr-  
Kyousuke : Koujirou ?

Je me retournais en même temps que Rensuke. Kyousuke…

Kyousuke : Tu es une fille ?! *voit Rensuke et s'énerve * Je vois que je dérange. *part*  
Koujirou : Attends, Kyousuke !

Je commençais à partir puis je regardais vivement Rensuke. Il me sourit avant de répondre à ma question silencieuse.

Rensuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Vas rattraper ton marin avant qu'une vague ne l'emporte !  
Koujirou : Merci.

Je souris en retour avant de courir après Kyousuke.

Koujirou : Kyousuke, attends !

Kyousuke se retourna en colère. Je suppose que c'est parce-que je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais une fille.

Koujirou : Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je ne pouvais pas te le dire !  
Kyousuke : Mais lui, pouvais même te voir en tenue ?!  
Koujirou : C'est pas ce que tu crois, il l'a découvert par hasard !  
Kyousuke : Et vous n'étiez pas en rendez-vous ?!

Il me regarda avec un regard désabuser. Je souris d'un air moqueur.

Koujirou : Tu es jaloux ?

Kyousuke étais complètement déconcerté. Il rougit légèrement avant de répondre en bégayant légèrement.

Kyousuke : C-Ce n'est pas ça ! On est ami et tu me cache quelque chose comme ça...  
Koujirou : Je vais m'expliquer, d'accord ?  
Kyousuke : ...Ok.

Je souris et indiqua la Tour à Kyousuke. Il hocha la tête et me suivit. Un fois en haut, je commençais mes explications.

Koujirou : Kyousuke, as-tu déjà vu une fille au 5th sector ?  
Kyousuke : Non, jamais.

Il avait réfléchi un moment avant de répondre. Je continuais.

Koujirou : C'est parce-que les filles sont considérés comme trop fragile. Du coup, leur présence est interdite au 5th sector.  
Kyousuke : Mais tu es un seed Ultime, même si tu es une fille, ils connaissent tes capacités.  
Koujirou : Cependant comme j'ai menti en disant être un garçon, ils pourraient supposer que mes capacités sont aussi mensongères. De plus, comme je suis interdite de jouer, il ne pourrons pas vérifier mes dites capacités.  
Kyousuke : Je comprend.  
Koujirou : C'est pourquoi on ne doit pas savoir que je suis un fille. Rensuke l'a juste découvert par inadvertance. Mais comme il considère le statut avant la personne, il n'a rien dit et je lui en suis reconnaissante.  
Kyousuke : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Koujirou : ...Un gage. Je voulais qu'il me parle comme à une amie et non comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Donc j'ai proposé un rendez-vous. Désolée si ça t'a déplu.  
Kyousuke : Ce n'est pas ça…

Je repris un air moqueur.

Koujirou : Mais tu sais, depuis que je suis à Raimon, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un garçon.  
Kyousuke : C'est...vrai...  
Koujirou : Et puis on a déjà eu un rendez-vous nous aussi.  
Kyousuke : Tu parles de la fois où tu as demandé à voir mon frère ? Tu considère ça comme un rendez-vous ?  
Koujirou : Hum! Quand on y est allé, nous étions que tout les deux~

Kyousuke se mis à rougir.

Kyousuke : Ce n'est pas du tout pareil !  
Koujirou : *rigole* Pour moi si...! Ah, que dis-tu de ça ? Quand on aurait récupérer le football, ayons un vrai rendez-vous !  
Kyousuke : ...Ok.  
Koujirou : C'est une promesse.

Je lui tendis mon petit doigt. Il accrocha le sien au mien.* Nous gagnerons la Holy Road, coûte que coûte ! Et alors je…

Koujirou-chi!* La petite Koujirou

Je lui tendis mon petit doigt. Il accrocha le sien au mien.* (yubikiri) Geste fait pour sceller une promesse. Si cette promesse et rompue, on doit couper le petit doigt, ou manger 1000 aiguilles, chacun sa culture !


	15. Chapter 15

Pas d'illustration pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture~!

Chapitre 15 : Nouveau

La classe commençait. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève a intégré la classe, Kariya Masaki. Cependant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon avant...Ça me reviendra. Tenma, amical comme à son habitude, va directement lui parler à la pause accompagné de Aoi et Shinsuke.

Tenma : Hey Kariya-kun. Vas-tu rejoindre un club ?  
Kariya : Je pensais rejoindre le club de football.  
Tenma : Vraiment ? Nous sommes du club de football ! Tu y joue ?  
Kariya : Oui.  
Nishizono : Quelle est ta position ?  
Kariya : Défenseur.  
Nishizono : Donc tu es au même poste que moi ! Je suis Shinsuke. Nishizono Shinsuke! Ravi de te rencontrer!  
Kariya : Oui, moi de même.  
Aoi : N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Un nouveau membre.  
Tenma : Oui ! Hé, tu as vu le bâtiment du club ? Allons-y ensemble après l'école!  
Cependant je continuais de cogiter. Où l'avais-je déjà vu ? Je suivis les autres jusqu'au local. Tenma arriva dans la salle où les sempais étaient.

Tenma : C'est la salle du club.  
Shindou : Et tu es?  
Kariya : J'aimerais rejoindre le club.  
Shindou : Un nouveau membre ?  
Tenma : Il a été transféré aujourd'hui. C'est Kariya Masaki-kun.  
Kariya : Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Pendant un court instant, il eu un regard mauvais. Cette expression...! Ça y est, je me souviens où je l'ai vu. Cependant il n'y a pas de sélection à lui faire passer. Endou s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Endou : Kariya, aimes-tu le football ?  
Kariya : !...Oui.  
Endou : Ok, tu peux nous rejoindre.

Comme attendu d'Endou. J'entendis Kariya chuchoter.

Kariya : Intéressant.

L'entraînement commença. J'observais Kariya. Shindou et Tenma en attaque, Kirino et Kariya en défense. C'est parfait pour le tester. Kariya fit un blocage un peu violent sur Tenma, puis sortit la balle. Ces mouvements et sa vitesse sont bons, l'équilibre entre les deux est souple...Je me demande si ça ira.

Kyousuke : Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Kyousuke était appuyer sur le banc de touche à côté de moi. Je regardais à nouveau Kariya.

Koujirou : Non, c'est juste que j'ai déjà vu cette souplesse auparavant.  
Kyousuke : Un seed ?  
Koujirou : ...Je ne pense pas...  
Endou : Prochain groupe, on y va !  
Tous : Ouais !

Endou engagea la balle mais quelqu'un l'intercepta. Cette personne c'était…

Tenma : Kidou-san !  
Haruna : Nii-san !*  
Endou : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Kidou : Je suis la pour me joindre à Raimon comme entraîneur.

Ce doit être une décision de la résistance. C'est une bonne chose. J'adore Endou-san mais si Raimon veut gagner, il faut qu'il améliore leur physique. N'empêche je plains un peu Sakuma, Kidou le quitte encore une fois pour aller à Raimon. Je rigolais discrètement.

Kidou : Le prochain adversaire de Raimon sera Gassan Kunimitsu.  
…

L'entraînement était fini. Kyousuke m'invita à aller voir son frère avec lui.

Koujirou : Un jour il faudrait que tu amènes Tenma aussi!  
Kyousuke : ...J'y songerais.

Je me mis à rire. On arriva à l'hôpital, nous saluâmes Yuuichi et nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur.

Yuuichi : Comment ça se passe pour les Nationales ?  
Kyousuke : Bien.  
Koujirou : Kyousuke s'entend bien avec l'équipe.  
Yuuichi : Tu es un membre à part entière de l'équipe maintenant, hein ?

Kyousuke sourit.

Koujirou : On va continuer notre série de victoire à la Holy Road et l'obtenir.  
Kyousuke : Ouais, regarde juste.

Yuuichi se tourna vers moi.

Yuuichi : Je peux parler un peu à Koujirou seul à seule ?

Moi comme Kyousuke étions surpris. Cependant Kyousuke accepta et se dirigea vers le batiment.

Koujirou : Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?  
Yuuichi : Toi et mon frère vous êtes un peu rapprochés, ou c'est moi ?  
Koujirou : Certaines choses sont arrivées...  
Yuuichi : Laisse-moi deviner. Il a découvert que tu étais une fille ?  
Koujirou : Tu le savais aussi ? Comment ?  
Yuuichi : On va dire que tu es un peu trop mignonne pour être un garçon.  
Koujirou : Ce n'est pas une réponse, Yuuichi-san !  
Yuuichi : *sourit * Plus sérieusement, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Kyousuke. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui pas vrai ?  
Koujirou : ...Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...C'est écrit sur mon front ou quoi ?  
Yuuichi : Disons que c'est mon instinct, et ton attitude qui me le dis.  
Koujirou : ...Dans tous les cas, tu peux compter sur moi Yuuichi-san.  
Yuuichi : Bien sûr, future belle-soeur.

J'étais rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de le ramener dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre Kyousuke. Nous descendîmes au parking.

Kyousuke : Qu'est-ce que Nii-san te voulais ?  
Koujirou : *rouge* Rien de spécial, il voulait des précisions sur les relations avec les autres.  
Kyousuke : Je vois. Au fait, tu vis dans un appartement du 5th sector actuellement ?  
Koujirou : Non, je loge chez Endou-san en ce moment.  
Kyousuke : Ah...Dans ce cas, *rougit* tu ne voudrais pas venir manger à la maison un de ces quatre ? Il y a des jours où Yuuichi vient manger à la maison, tu pourrais venir en même temps…

J'étais surprise. C'était une invitation, de Kyousuke. Je souris.

Koujirou : J'adorerai.  
Kyousuke : Ok...À plus tard.  
Koujirou : À plus tard...

Kyousuke se retourna et partit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. S'il te plaît, ne t'emballe pas encore. D'abord la Holy Road puis Hakuryuu. Ensuite j'y ferai face, à mes sentiments.

...  
Le week-end, nous étions sur le terrain du bord de la rivière. Endou s'était engager à nous faire participer à un match amical tout d'un coup, contre l'équipe de la résidence d'Aki...Au moins je pourrais observer plus longtemps Kariya afin de vérifier mon hypothèse.

Kurama : Sidewinder !  
Kogure: Senpuujin !*Arrête la balle *Comment c'était ? Vas-y, Johnny ! *passe*  
Tenma : Tu ne passeras pas!  
Johnny : Tu penses ? *perd le ballon*  
Tenma : Je l'ai !  
Johnny: Oh my god !

Je les regardais jouer. Un match sans contrainte, ça fait du bien quelques fois. Je les envie un peu. Mais j'ai une mission à accomplir.

Kakuma : C'est un chance pour les Akizora Challengers!  
Akiyama: Je peux le voir ! Un esprit effroyable ! *effraye Ichino et Aoyama puis les passe *L'esprit du mal, va-t-en ! *passe Shinsuke et Amagi *  
Kogure : *ricane* Succès.  
Sangoku :*arrête le tir d'Akiyama*  
Kakuma : Aucune équipe ne laisse tomber ! La bataille féroce fait rage!

Kirino essaya de prendre la balle à Tsukimi mais Kariya prit la balle et la sortit.

Kirino : Cela l'outrepassait ! Tu as laissé ta position grande ouverte !  
Kariya : Désolé. J'ai entendu que l'autre équipe disait que Kirino-san était le point faible de Raimon.  
Kirino :*s'irrite * Quoi?... Ne parle pas au milieu du match.  
Kariya : Je suppose que cela ne va pas sur la ligne.

Il partit avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Plus de doute possible. Cela va devenir un peu problématique. Kirino prit le ballon et fonça mais Kariya le percuta. Kariya eu à nouveau son sourire mesquin et écrasa le pied de Kirino. Il tomba au sol tandis que Kariya partit en attaque.

Kogure : Ne me sous-estime pas !*bloque Kariya * Alors ?  
Kariya : C'est pas fini ! *tente le tir*  
Toyota: *poing *  
Koujirou : ...  
Hamano : Je peux faire un tir aussi ! *tir*  
Toyota : *arrêt *  
Hamano : Pas bon...  
Kogure : Maintenant que nous leur avons montré notre sérieux, les adultes vont gagner !  
Johnny :*recoit la balle *Ouais! Merci pour tout !  
Aoyama : Tu ne me passeras pas !  
Johnny : Fujin no Mai ! Yone-san, finis-le !*passe*  
Kazeaki : Laisse-moi faire ! Koutei penguin...  
Tsukimi et Kaedeno : No.2 !  
Kariya : Hunter's Net ! *repousse la balle *  
Kakuma: Il l'a bloqué ! Kariya les sauve d'une situation difficile ! Le temps est presque fini ! Serait-ce la dernière attaque de Raimon ?  
Shinsuke : Buttobi Jump !  
Kogure : Je ne vais pas le laisser entrer ! Senpuujin ! *se fait repousser *  
Kakuma : But ! Raimon marque finalement ! C'est la fin du match ! Au score de 1-0, c'est Raimon qui l'emporte !

Je profitais que les autres soient partis pour interpeler Kariya, ou plutôt…

Koujirou : Ça faisait longtemps, Masa-kun.  
Kariya : On se connaît ?  
Koujirou : Comment tu as pu oublier toutes les vacheries que tu m'as faites! Je me suis même fait gronder par Kiyama-san alors que tu étais celui qui avait casser la vitre !  
Kariya : ...Non, tu es Gouenji-chan ?!  
Koujirou : Ah, tu te souviens alors !  
Kariya : Tu t'habilles toujours comme un garçon ? T'es vraiment pas féminine.  
Koujirou : Et toi tu fais toujours tes coups fourrés, tu n'es vraiment pas mignon.

Kariya me tourna le dos. Je continuais.

Koujirou : Tu peux avoir confiance en l'équipe de Raimon, tu n'a pas besoin d'être si méfiant.  
Kariya : Occupe-toi de tes affaires.  
Koujirou : ...Appelle-moi Koujirou, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Kariya fut surpris par ma demande mais acquiesça. Le lendemain pendant la pause, Kirino est venu nous questionner Kyousuke et moi.

Kyousuke : Qu'est-ce qu'on pense de Kariya ?  
Kirino : L'avez-vous déjà rencontré quelque part avant ?  
Koujirou : Tu penses qu'il est un seed ?

Kirino resta silencieux. Kyousuke continua.

Kyousuke : C'est vrai que Kariya a de bonnes aptitudes pour le football...  
Kirino : Assez pour que le 5th sector ait un œil sur lui...n'est-ce pas ?  
Kyousuke : Mais ça ne fait pas forcément de lui un seed. Cependant je peux me tromper. Koujirou est la personne qui est sensée connaître tous les seed du 5th sector.  
Kirino : Dans ce cas...!  
Koujirou : Il est vrai que j'ai déjà rencontré Kariya dans le passé.  
Kirino : Donc...!  
Koujirou : C'est pourquoi je peux t'assurer qu'il ne fait pas parti du 5th sector.

Kirino resta surpris un moment avant de nous remercier et partir.

Kyousuke : Tu l'as vraiment rencontré avant ?  
Koujirou : Hum. Je passais du temps chez un ami à mon père. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré.  
Kyousuke : Et que penses-tu de lui ?  
Koujirou : Que c'est un mauvais farceur, un excellent menteur qui ne fait confiance à personne...Mais qui adore jouer au football.  
Kyousuke : Je vois.  
Koujirou : Au fait, je ne serai pas à l'entraînement, je dois aller quelque part.  
Kyousuke : Ok, je préviendrai.  
Koujirou : *sourit * Merci.

...  
Koujirou : Bonjour Yuuichi-san.  
Yuuichi : Boujour Koujirou, comment ça va ? Le premier match des Nationales est dans une semaine, l'équipe n'est pas trop stressée ?  
Koujirou : Non ça va. On a fait un match amical avec des gens de l'extérieur et ça leur a fait beaucoup de bien. On a même 3 nouveaux membres.  
Yuuichi : C'est génial, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de ça que tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pris un air sérieux.

Koujirou :...Je suppose que tu as deviné que je faisais partie du 5th sector.  
Yuuichi : C'est vrai. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai pu convaincre mon frère à jouer au football sans se soucier de moi.  
Koujirou : ...Il y a cependant deux choses que je souhaite accomplir : Libérer le football et mon ami d'enfance des griffes du 5th sector. Cependant il y a des chances que je ne sois pas en mesure d'assurer les deux.  
Yuuichi : Qu'essayes-tu de dire ?

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Koujirou : ...S'il m'arrive quelque chose, fais en sorte que ni Kyousuke ni Hakuryuu n'abandonne la compétition. *s'incline * Je t'en supplie.  
Yuuichi : ...C'est d'accord, mais sois prudente tout de même.  
Koujirou : *sourit* Hum.

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions au stade Amano Mikado.

Présentatrice : Maintenant une déclaration d'ouverture du président du tournoi, Shuuji.  
Ishido : À tous les joueurs qui ont gagné le droit de s'affronter aux Nationales...Je proclame officiellement l'ouverture de la compétition de la Holy Road. La Holy Road est le sommet du football. Le vrai combat commence maintenant! J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez relever les défis !

C'est maintenant que le vrai combat commence, et je, non, on compte bien gagner.

Kakuma : Enfin la lutte acharnée commence ! Cette année, le Russian Roulette Stadium est divisé en cinq zones. Chaque équipe jouera son match sur un terrain choisi au hasard !  
Et les deux équipes qui resteront s'affronteront en finale ici, au stade Amano Mikado! Les choses sérieuses commencent demain, chacun dans leur stade respectif !

Au hasard ? Faux. Les équipes adverses sauront à l'avance le terrain et même pourrais être avantagé par celui-ci. Mais, nous gagnerons, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, nous gagnerons. Je levais un regard déterminé.

Nii-san !* Grand frère


	16. Chapter 16

Pas d'image pour ce chapitre non plus. Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 16 : Le football de Minamizawa

Le lendemain de la cérémonie d'ouverture, nou étions dans le Holy liner. Notre match est le premier, ils veulent vraiment se débarrasser de nous au plus vite, hein .

Tenma : Pourquoi Minamizawa-sempai est avec eux ?

Je tournais mon regard vers nos adversaires. Peut importe comment on regarde la chose, il semblerait que Minamizawa soit notre ennemi. On sortit du véhicule avant de nous faire face. Le capitaine adverse, il me semble, prit la parole.

Kondou : Êtes-vous Raimon ?

Endou acquiesça. Shindou prit la parole, je sentis une pointe d'incrédulité dans son regard.

Shindou : Minamizawa-san, as-tu rejoint Gassan Kunimitsu tout en sachant que tu allais affronter Raimon avec eux ?  
Minamizawa : J'ai pensé vous enseigner la réalité. Vous affrontez un trop grand courant, vous allez juste être balayé. J'ai pitié pour vous, Raimon.  
Hyoudou : Cessez !  
Tous : !  
Kurumada : Qui es-tu ?  
Hyoudou : Hyoudou Tsukasa. Je suis le capitaine de Gassan Kunimitsu. Minamizawa possède de superbes aptitudes pour le football. Son talent apportera le succès à Gassan Kunimitsu ainsi qu'au 5th sector.  
Shindou : Et vous dites que notre football n'est pas bon ?  
Minamizawa : Il est clair pour moi de quel côté sera la victoire.

Je pris la parole, incapable de rester silencieuse.

Koujirou : Le football ne se résume pas à gagner ou perdre au bon vouloir du 5th sector. Si vous pensez vraiment ça, n'importe qui peut voir les limites de votre football. Raimon gagnera, si c'est le seul moyen pour vous de les voir.  
Hyoudou : ...Allons-y, Minamizawa.  
Minamizawa : Jouons chacun de notre mieux.

J'espère qu'affronter Minamizawa ne va pas perturber l'équipe…

Endou : Faisons de notre mieux ! Cette fois, nous ferons comprendre notre football à Minamizawa !  
Tous : Oui !  
Endou : Ok, allons-y !

Kyousuke se tourna vers moi et chuchota.

Kyousuke :Tu sembles confiante pour le match, faire un discours pareil...  
Koujirou : Je me suis juste emporté sur le moment.  
Kyousuke : ...Si tu le dis…

Je rougis légèrement de gêne. Il faut que je me calme, qui sait quel piège nous réserve ce match. Nous arrivions au Cyclone Stadium et le match commença. Un stade particulier, un coach doué en stratégie et des joueurs entraînés à la militaire...Mine de rien...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Kondou :*Fait un signe *  
Hyoudou : *hoche la tête * formation primaire !

Les joueurs de Gassan Kunimitsu se placèrent sur les côtés. Je me mis à observer attentivement.

Hyoudou : C'est le moment !  
Gassan Kunimitsu :*s'accroupissent*

Je remarquais le ventilateur central se mettre en marche.

Koujirou : Attention, Kurama !  
Kurama :*poursuivi par un cyclone * ! Qu'est-ce que..? *se fait emporter* Arg!  
Kakuma : Le cyclone avale Kurama ! C'est la particularité du terrifiant Cyclone Stadium !  
Kurama :*Tombe mais se relève *

Je soufflais de soulagement avant de regarder le coach qui me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Ce stade est plutôt dangereux, et j'ai bien l'impression que notre adversaire savait ce qui allait se passer. Je continuais à les observer.

Kondou : *fait signe *  
Hyoudou : formation secondaire !  
Gassan Kunimitsu : Roger !

Les joueurs Tsukishima, Ichimonji, Minamizawa et Shibata vont vers le milieu du terrain, ils ont donc plusieurs formations ; que va-t-il se passer cette fois ?À ce moment, 3 cyclones apparaissèrent sur le milieu de terrain.

Kakuma : Ichimonji est prêt à tirer !  
Kariya : Hunter's Net ! *bloque l'attaque *  
Nishizono : Super!

Je souris, cependant cette attaque a failli réussir.

Koujirou : Ne vous déconcentrez pas !  
Kakuma : Kariya garde le ballon et remonte le terrain !  
Kirino : *le rejoint* Kariya, fais-moi la passe !

Kariya continua d'avancer puis se fit tacler par Ichimonji. Il ne compte pas jouer avec Kirino alors, ça risque de devenir problématique, sans compter les soupçons de Kirino sur Kariya.

Shibata : Minamizawa! Tu vas marquer le premier but!  
Kakuma : Minamizawa démarqué, charge en direction du gardien !  
Minamizawa : J'arrive, Sangoku ! Penses-tu pouvoir arrêter ça ? Sonic shot !  
Sangoku : Fence of Gaia ! *renvoit le tir qui est reçu par Kurumada *  
Minamizawa : Quoi ?!  
Shindou : *avance* Les tornades sont mortelles ! Reprenons le combat pendant que nous avons une chance !  
Tous : Ouais !  
Hyoudou : Formation tertiaire !  
Endou : Ils bougent sur la droite cette fois.

Encore une nouvelle formation…

Koujirou : Kidou-san, l'ennemi connaît les mouvements des tornades.  
Kidou : En effet. Ils savent à quel moment les cyclones vont se former et la direction qu'ils prendront.  
Otonachi-sensei : Pas possible...Alors Raimon a un gros désavantage !  
Koujirou : Pas si sûr. Après tout, vous avons un spécialiste quand il s'agit de vent. *regarde Tenma foncer sur la tornade *  
Tenma : Je ne perdrait pas ! Soyokaze step ! *dribble la tornade *  
Ichino : Il s'est rendu compte qu'il peut utiliser le cyclone tant qu'il peut prédire comment il se déplace.  
Aoyama : Je pense que Tenma pourrait être le seul capable de faire ça. Toutes ses techniques utilisent le vent.

En se pliant à leur formation, ils ont omis la possibilité que Raimon puisse passer les tornade. De plus, leurs mouvements permettent de savoir la position de la prochaine tornade.

Koujirou : Malgré son statut de stratège, il y a laisser beaucoup d'éléments en plan...Voici l'une des limites du 5th sector, l'imprévu.  
Kurama : Sidewinder !  
Hyoudou : Voici ma puissance ! Kyoshin Gigantes, Gigantic Bomb !*arrêt *  
Koujirou : Il est fort, mais moins qu'un seed.  
Hyoudou : Voilà un bon vent. *envoit la balle daus la tornade * Formation secondaire ! Avancez !  
Gassan Kunimitsu : Roger ! *attaquent*  
Koujirou : Observez la position des joueurs pour trouver la direction que la balle prendra!  
Shindou : *avec le Kami no Takuto * Le ballon arrivera...par ici !  
Amagi : Merde, je ne peux pas bouger !  
Kirino : J'y vais ! Kariya, laisse-moi faire !

Il sauta pour attraper le ballon mais Kariya le devance et la balle revient à Tsukishima qui passe à Minamizawa.

Minamizawa : Sonic shot !  
Sangoku : *se place pour l'intercepter mais la tornade dévie le tir*  
Kakuma : But ! Gassan Kunimitsu inscrit le premier point !  
Tsukishima :*à Kariya * On peut te remercier pour ce point.  
Kirino : Kariya !  
Kariya : Tu avais raison, Kirino-sempai. Je suis... un seed.  
Kirino : !  
Koujirou : ...  
Kariya : Je plaisante. C'était une blague.

Non seulement les mauvais tours de Kariya sur Kirino, la techniques de déstabilisation de l'équipe adverse dirigée sur Kariya, mais aussi l'hostilité de Minamizawa envers Tenma...Quel match problématique !

Endou : Kirino, tu dois te contrôler.  
Kyousuke : *à Tenma * Que penses-tu de Kariya ?  
Tenma : Ce que je pense de lui ?  
Kyousuke : Rien, de toute façon...Je te laisserai gérer ces rafales de vent.  
Tenma : Hum.

Je regardais le deux retourner à leur poste. La relation entre Tenma et Kyousuke s'est vraiment améliorée, je pense que je dirais ça à Yuuichi-san plus tard. Je me reconcentrais sur le match. Tenma se fit bloquer par un cycloneet perdit le ballon.

Endou : Ces deux de Gassan Kunimitsu savaient clairement que ces cyclones allaient rentrés par le haut.  
Kidou : Lorsque tu tentes de garder un œil sur l'adversaire, il est difficile de suivre la structure des cyclones.  
Kai : Claymore ! *passe Hamano et passe à Masamune*  
Kirino : Je dois l'arrêter ! *Amagi passse devant * Amagi-san!  
Amagi : Hors de mon chemin !  
Kirino : Ne laisse pas les mots de Kariya t'atteindre !  
Kidou : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec la défense ?  
Endou : C'est à cause de Kirino et Kariya.  
Koujirou : Plus précisément, Kirino est aveuglé par les mots de Kariya, il fonce dans le tas au point qu'il ne voit même plus à quel point la défense est désordonnée. Mais il y a un moyen pour remédier à ça…

J'expliquai ma solution à Kidou.

Kidou : ...Je vois, mais c'est risqué.

Koujirou : C'est un risque à prendre, pour la victoire.  
Hyoudou : Formation secondaire !

Masamune envoya le ballon dans la tornade et une fois la tornade finie, Minamizawa tenta de récupérer la passe.

Kariya : *se démarque * Je l'aurais ! *rate la balle mais repart à la charge grâce à ses réflexes *  
Hyoudou : C'était rapide. Je t'admire même si tu es du camp ennemi !  
Kirino : !

Kirino se déconcentre à nouveau. Comme je le pensais, le seul moyen c'est de le sortir du terrain.

Kidou : Nishizono. Tu rentres à la seconde période.  
Kakuma : C'est la fin de la première période ! Gassan Kunimitsu mène au score de 1-0 à la mi-temps !  
Tenma : Je ne peux pas croire que même le stade est notre ennemi...  
Minamizawa : C'est pourtant la réalité. Ce genre de football n'est-il pas bon ? Tant que vous faites ce que dit le 5th sector, vous obtiendrez un diplôme sans avoir d'ennui, vous voyez.  
Sangoku : Penses-tu vraiment de cette façon ?  
Minamizawa : Oui, je le pense. Donc pourquoi des types comme vous continuent de jouer alors que vous êtes seulement en train de vous blesser ?  
Sangoku : Ça ne me blesse pas !  
Kurumada : De même pour moi ! Nous allons prendre notre revanche dans la seconde période !  
Kariya : On dirait que quelqu'un s'énerve. Que c'est inutile.  
Tenma : Kariya ! Est-ce que ça va ? Kirino-sempai pense toujours que tu es un seed, pas vrai...  
Kariya : Oh, ça ne me dérange pas...En fait, si.  
Tenma : Devrais-je parler à Kirino-senpai et lui dire que tu n'es pas un seed ?  
Kariya : Non, c'est bon. Je vais le prouver avec mon jeu.  
Tenma : Je vois. Ok, donnons notre maximum en seconde période !  
Endou : Kurumada change avec Shinsuke pour la seconde période !  
Kidou : Pour voler le ballon de Gassan Kunimitsu quand ils utilisent les cyclones, nous aurons besoin de la puissance de saut de Nishizono.  
Kurumada : Je comprends.  
Endou : Et puis, Kirino ! Tu sera sur le banc pour la seconde période.  
Shindou : ! Kirino est le joueur clé de la défense. Vous voulez qu'il soit sur le banc ?  
Endou : Compris, Kirino ?  
Kirino : ...Oui...  
Shindou : Alors qui va rentrer à sa place, coach ?  
Koujirou : Vous jouerez la seconde période avec seulement dix joueurs.  
Tous : Dix ?!  
Tenma : Seulement dix ?

Ichino et Aoyama qui s'étaient préparés à rentrer se relachèrent aussitôt.

Endou : Comme a dit Koujirou, c'est tout. Tous le monde, préparez-vous pour la seconde période !  
Kirino : Coach, vous laissez Kariya ?  
Endou : C'est exact.  
Kirino : Pourquoi ?!  
Koujirou : Votre frustration a beaucoup perturber le jeu. Cette frustration à mis en désordre la défense.  
Kidou : Cette frustration à mis en désordre toute l'équipe.  
Kirino : Mais c'est lui qui a causé ce désordre ! Il pourrait être un seed !  
Endou : Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?  
Kirino : Il ment à tout le monde. Il a essayer de briser l'équipe avec des mensonges.  
Koujirou : ...  
Endou : Va te calmer.  
Kirino : ! ...Je comprends.  
Tenma : Kirino-senpai, je ne pense pas que Kariya soit un seed. Il a dit qu'il le prouverait avec son jeu.  
Kirino : Alors il peut aller directement en avant et le faire. Je le surveillerai d'ici. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas le moindre geste suspect.

Je chuchotais à Kirino.

Koujirou : Kirino, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas regarder l'équipe dans son intégralité depuis que Kariya est là ?  
Kirino : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je souris avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur. Malgré tout, les mots de Kirino m'ont un peu déconcertée...Mentir à tout le monde, au fond, c'est ce que je fais, non ?...Non. Je leur dirais en temps voulu, c'est tout...Je dois revenir. Je fis demi-tour et fit face à une nouvelle technique adverse.

Koujirou : ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une tactique spéciale ?  
Aoi : Ah Koujirou ! Tenma a utilisé Spiral Draw pour récupérer le ballon que Kariya a envoyé dans la tornade, qui nous a servi de 11ème joueur. Il a ensuite marqué ave Kurama en enchaînant Mach Wind et Sidewinder. Cependant avec leur super tactique Tactics Cycle leur a permis de marquer avec Rocket Head. Donc 2-1.  
Koujirou : Utiliser la tornade comme joueur était une excellente idée. Cependant, cette super tactique Tactics Cycle sera dure à contrer.

Sauf si...Je regardais Kirino qui observais attentivement le match. Je remerciai Aoi qui me sourit.

Ichino : Coach ou Koujirou, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ?  
Endou : Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Kirino ? Qu'as-tu vu de cette tactique jusqu'à présent ?  
Kirino : Dans cette tactique, quand ils se déplacent d'une formation en losange en une seule ligne, ils laissent une petite ouverture. Quand on est sur le terrain, on a tendance à se faire attraper par le mouvement rapide,il est donc difficile de comprendre, mais je pouvais lire leur timing. Car j'observe d'ici.  
Aoyama : Coach, est-ce pour ça que vous avez dit à Kirino de se rafraîchir les idées ?  
Endou : C'est Koujirou-chan qui a décidé de le mettre sur le banc.  
Kirino : Hein ?  
Koujirou : Il était nécessaire de rappeler à Kirino son rôle de défenseur. Qu'est-ce que l'équipe a en ce moment et ce qu'elle a encore besoin, c'est ce que je voulais lui faire voir. De la position de défense, il peut observer le flux de l'attaque et comprendre comment se défendre contre elle instantanément. Il a ce talent d'analyse rapide.  
Kurumada : Je vois ! C'était donc ça, Kirino pouvait regarder et trouver une façon de les passer !  
Endou : Alors Kirino, comment comptes-tu les passer ?  
Kirino : ...  
Koujirou : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Kirino : La clé pour passer...C'est Kariya. Kariya, avec son équilibre corporel extraordinaire, peut se déplacer d'un point à un autre rapidement, à partir de n'importe quelle position.  
Kidou : Continue.  
Kirino : Kariya est le seul à Raimon en ce moment qui peut faire quoi que ce soit au sujet des mouvements dans le Tactics Cycle. Si Kariya pouvait les saisir lors de leurs mouvements, il pourrait rompre le cycle.  
Endou : Mais comment peut-il savoir quand le faire ?  
Kirino : Je sais à quel moment il doit le faire. Je donnerai l'ordre !

Je souris.

Koujirou : Bonne réponse.  
Endou : Vas-y, Kirino !  
Kirino : Oui !  
Koujirou : Maintenant, c'est à eux de jouer.  
Tsukishima : Tactics Cycle !  
Kirino : Maintenant, Kariya ! Après le numéro 8 avant qu'ils s'alignent !  
Kariya :*passe les joueurs jusqu'à Kai*  
Kakuma : Kariya n'a pas pu le faire ! La balle arrive droit sur Minamizawa !  
Kirino : Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! *tacle vers Kariya *  
Kariya : Là, est-ce suffisant pour vous ?  
Kirino : Très bien ! Tenma !  
Tenma : Je vais en finir ! Majin Pegasus ! Vas-y !  
Hyoudou : Kyoshin Gigantes ! Gigantic Bomb ! *but*  
Koujirou : C'est maintenant que l'ont voit le mieux les limites du football du 5th sector.  
Kidou : La fragilité du football administré est en train de faire surface.  
Endou : Gassan Kunimitsu est une équipe solide, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais en jouant aux matchs en fonction du 5th sector, ils n'ont jamais été confrontés à de réelles difficultés.  
Kurumada : Et là, ils le sont !  
Aoyama : C'est donc pour ça que Gassan Kunimitsu se déplace plus lentement !  
Kidou : La valeur réelle d'une équipe est connue en voyant leurs agissements face à l'adversité.  
Koujirou : Soit Gassan Kunimitsu décide de réagir, soit notre victoire est assurée.  
Kakuma : Minamizawa intercepte le ballon !  
Koujirou : Ne me dites pas qu'il y va tout seul ?!  
Kakuma : Kurama et Matsukaze montent pour l'arrêter ! Il passe !  
Amagi : Je vais t'arrêter ! Viva ! Banri no Choujou !  
Koujirou : Minamizawa utilise tout son corps pour défendre le ballon...  
Kanehira : *regarde Kirino passer *...Osafune !  
Osafune : Ouais ! Twin Mixer ! *Kanehira récupère la balle * Minamizawa, nous allons nous battre avec toi !  
Kanehira : Ton jeu nous a ouvert les yeux !  
Hyoudou : Tout le monde ! Nous allons gagner ce match à tout prix !  
Tous : Ouais !  
Tsukishima :*recoit la balle et passe Hamano * Masamune !  
Kurumada : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Leur agilité est soudainement revenue !  
Koujirou : C'est Minamizawa.  
Endou : Son jeu a unifié l'équipe.  
Koujirou : Son jeu désespéré et passionné a convaincu son équipe de tout donner jusqu'à la fin.  
Endou : Leur désir de gagner fait que les deux équipes attaquent à fond.  
Koujirou : C'est ça le football ! C'est le genre de match que je veux jouer.  
Kakuma : Raimon passe à Tsurugi !  
Kyousuke : Kensei Lancelot !  
Hyoudou : Je protégerai ces buts ! Kyoshin Gigantes !  
Kyousuke : Lost Angel !  
Hyoudou : Gigantic Bomb ! *but*  
Kakuma : Et c'est le coup de sifflet final ! Raimon gagne à la dernière minute ! Ils battent Gassan Kunimitsu avec un score de 3-2 !


	17. Chapter 17

Et oui j'ai encore du retard. Je suis devenue majeur aussi. Assez parlez, place à la fiction ! Les images sont sur le blog dans ma Bio.

Chapitre 17 : Confiance

Koujirou : Finalement c'est le vrai football de Minamizawa qui a bluffer tout le monde et Kariya et Kirino se sont enfin acceptés. C'était un beau match. En plus, Kyousuke et Tenma s'entendent de mieux en mieux !  
Kyousuke : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
Yuuichi :*rigole * Bravo pour ce match, bien qu'il ai été difficile. Bon courage pour la suite.  
Koujirou : Hum! Compte sur nous.

Nous saluions Yuuichi avant de partir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Kyousuke prit la parole.

Kyousuke : ...Je t'ai entendu .  
Koujirou : Hum?  
Kyousuke : Vers la fin du match, tu as dit que c'était le football auquel tu voulais jouer.  
Koujirou : C'est vrai. Et ?  
Kyousuke : J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais d'autres priorités que de jouer librement. Je me trompe ?  
Koujirou : Tu es aussi perspicace que ton frère...J'ai des priorités et tant que je ne m'en suis pas occupées , je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer tranquillement.  
Kyousuke : Tu ne comptes pas m'en dire plus ?  
Koujirou : Pas pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que de mes 3 priorités, tu te bats pour la première, tu connais la 2ème et le dernier ne regarde que moi.  
Kyousuke : À part la première, les deux autres sont incompréhensibles.  
Koujirou : Je te le dirai en temps voulu. Sois patient.  
Kyousuke : Je te fait confiance alors.

J'eus un rictus forcé. Confiance…

Koujirou : Au fait, Tenma m'a invité chez lui et toi ?  
Kyousuke : ...J'ai refusé.  
Koujirou : Dommage...Donc on se voit lundi.

Kyousuke sembla regretter son choix. Je me dirigeais donc vers la résidence Kogarashi.

Tenma : *au chien* Je suis de retour Sasuke.  
Aki : Bienvenu. Un nouvel ami ? Tu dois être Kariya Masaki-kun ! Tenma m'a dit tant de choses sur toi.  
Tenma : Je me suis dit que nous pourrions célébrer ensemble notre victoire d'aujourd'hui.  
Aki : Je vois. Entrez.

Les 3 amis se mirent à parler du match. Kariya se tourna vers moi.

Kariya : Est-ce que ces gars passent toujours du temps ensemble comme ça ?  
Koujirou : Je crois bien *boit le thé *  
Aki : Kariya-kun, aimerais-tu une autre part ?  
Kariya : Oui, bien sûr.  
Koujirou : Ça ne semble pas vraiment te déplaire.  
Shinsuke : Je suis défenseur, mais la seule technique que j'ai c'est le Buttobi Jump. Je n'ai pas de technique de défense.  
Kariya : Si vous voulez le faire, pourquoi ne pas en faire une technique à deux personnes ? Comme peut-être Tenma-kun qui pourrait envoyer Shinsuke-kun en l'air ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Tenma : C'est une bonne idée ! Ça fera un meilleur usage de la capacité de saut de Shinsuke !  
Aoi : Alors vous commencerez à vous entraîner pour ça dès demain, ok ?  
Kariya : Il y a pas moyen que ça marche, idiots.  
Koujirou : En fait, si. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise idée.  
Aoi : Et pour le nom ? Pourquoi pas Soyokaze Jump ?  
Tenma : Trop normal !  
Kariya : Pas du tout.  
Shinsuke : Alors Rocket Jump ?  
Aoi : Rocket Defense ?  
Tenma : Et toi Kariya ?  
Koujirou : Tenma, c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée de lui demander.  
Tenma : Pourquoi ?  
Koujirou : Et bien, Kariya...  
Kariya : Vu que vous sautez avec un bang...Pourquoi pas Whamming Jump ?  
Tous : *Fou rire* Ça craint !  
Koujirou : ...Est nul pour trouver des noms.  
Kariya : C'est vous qui m'avez demandé !

Après ce goûter et après avoir saluer tout le monde, je rentrais à la maison Endou. Aujourd'hui, Endou avait eu une entrevue avec Gouenji ou plutôt Ishido Shuuji, l'empereur sacré.

Natsumi : Je vois Gouenji-kun...  
Koujirou : ...  
Endou : Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire qu'il allait me dire quelque chose comme ça...  
Natsumi : Mais tu veux le ramener, pas vrai ? L'ancien football. Donc tu devrais seulement le faire. Malgré ce qu'il se passe, tu suis sur le chemin en lequel tu crois. C'est ce qu'est Endou-kun. Je sais juste que tes sentiments atteindront Gouenji-kun un jour. Maintenant, dînons ! J'ai fait des hamburgers bien cuits pour vous aujourd'hui.  
Endou / Koujirou : Itadakimasu. ( Aussi longtemps que je pense que c'est bon, ça marchera d'une certaine manière )/ (Ça s'est un peu amélioré, non ? Ça doit être moi.)

...  
Le lundi, un première année se présenta au local.

Endou : Tu veux rejoindre le club ?  
... : Oui ! Je veux rejoindre le club de foot !  
Kurumada : J'aime ton enthousiasme !  
Endou : Quel est ton nom ?  
...: Hikaru !  
Haruna : Hikaru-kun alors. Et ton nom de famille ?  
Hikaru : Nom de famille ? Eh bien...Eh...*hésite *K-Kageyama ! Je suis Kageyama Hikaru.  
Les 3 adultes :*choqués*  
Endou : Kageyama ?! Par Kageyama, tu entends...  
Kidou : Es-tu vraiment...?  
Hikaru : Kageyama Reiji est...mon oncle.  
Les adultes : !  
Kidou : Je vois.

Les autres n'ont pas l'air de comprendre la réaction des adultes. Kageyama Reiji, l'ancien coach de Teikoku Gakuen, Zeus, Shin Teikoku Gakuen, Orpheus et j'en passe. Sûrement le plus grand ennemi que Raimon est connu avant le 5th sector. Il est même responsable de l'accident de Yuuka-nee...Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu peur de dévoiler son nom. Mais malgré tout, au moment où Hikaru s'apprêtait à partir...

Endou : Attends ! Kageyama Hikaru, aimes-tu le football ?  
Hikaru : ...Oui !  
Endou : Alors il n'y a plus de questions à se poser.  
Kidou : C'est vrai que les choses que Kageyama Reiji a fait a Raimon sont impardonnable. Cependant, il aimait le football de tout son cœur. Tout comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Tu devrais allez plus loin qu'il ne l'a été.  
Endou : Kageyama Hikaru, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es un membre de l'équipe de Raimon.  
Hikaru : Merci beaucoup ! *se tourne vers nous * Je suis Kageyama Hikaru. C'est un plaisir d'être dans votre équipe !  
Tenma : Je suis content que tu nous rejoignes, Hikaru.  
Shinsuke : Bienvenu.  
Kyousuke : Et à quel poste joues-tu ?  
Hikaru : Arg !...Quel poste, euh...Ça fait seulement 2 mois que j'ai commencé, alors...Je ne sais pas où me positionner.  
Koujirou : ...Sérieusement ?

Après l'entraînement, j'étais rentrée à la maison des Endou, pensive. Mine de rien, il a appris à dribbler et tirer en un entraînement, il est très prometteur. Ne tenant plus en place, je pris un ballon.

Koujirou :...Endou-san, Natsumi-san, je sors !  
Endou / Natsumi : Ok / Sois prudente !

J'allais, dribblant, au terrain du bord de la rivière et continuais de jouer avec le ballon. L'équipe de Raimon continue de se renforcer, elle se rapproche de plus en plus de la finale. Mais, pour libérer Hakuryuu, il faudra beaucoup plus que de la volonté et du talent...Et moi, à quoi je sers dans tout ça ? Je veux me battre aussi, pour le revoir...et m'excuser. Je shootais mais le tir dévia et tordit un lampadaire plus loin. Je grimaçais. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps...Je continuais à jouer.

Le lendemain, au local.

Aoi : Tout le monde, notre adversaire pour le deuxième match dans la Holy Road a été annoncé ! Notre deuxième adversaire pour le tournoi national est Hakuren !  
Tenma : Cette fameuse école à Hokkaido, c'est ça ? Leur niveau défensif et offensif sont élevés, et ils sont connus pour jouer fair-play!

Cette école a gagné en réputation notamment grâce Fubuki Shirou, le joueur de Inazuma Japan et actuel coach. Cependant avec le 5th sector...Je doute que l'équipe soit restée la même. Après le briefing, nous allions à l'entraînement.  
Kurama tira après avoir passé Amagi mais rata. Le ballon se dirigea vers une personne. Je la reconnais, c'est… !

Fubuki :*rattrape le ballon avec grâce* Ce tir était rempli de bons sentiments.  
Endou : Fubuki, c'est bien toi !  
Fubuki : Ça faisait longtemps, tout le monde.  
Kidou : Je me faisais du souci pour toi. J'ai entendu que tu as été viré de ton poste d'entraîneur d' Hakuren. Que s'est-il passé ?  
Fubuki : Hakuren est...tombé entre les mains du 5th sector.

Après avoir expliquer la situation d'Hakuren, Fubuki s'inclina.

Fubuki : S'il vous plaît, Raimon. Libérez Hakuren du 5th sector. J'ai besoin de votre pouvoir. Avec l'aide de ma puissance vous attiserez le vent de la révolution !  
Koujirou / Shindou : Nous le ferons. / Nous gagnerons et libérerons Hakuren coûte que coûte !  
Fubuki : Merci tout le monde.

Après un chaleureux sourire adressé à l'équipe, Fubuki se tourna vers moi.

Fubuki : Et bien, qui aurait cru que tu serais là, Koujirou, je pensais que le 5th sector te gardait dans un de ses camps d'entraînement. Tu t'es enfuie ?  
Koujirou : Disons que j'ai saisi une opportunité de quitter le camp.

Je tournais mon regard vers Kyousuke, qui sembla comprendre mon remerciement silencieux.

Fubuki : Je vois que tu es devenue plus mature mais que tu t'habilles toujours en garçon.

Et merde…

Tenma : S'habiller en garçon ? Comment ça ?  
Kariya : Vous ne saviez pas ? Koujirou est une fille.  
Tous sauf Endou, Kidou, Fubuki, Kyousuke et Kariya : HEIN !?

Soir,  
Après cette révélation imprévue, Fubuki a expliqué le principe de Zettai Shouheki, la super tactique défensive d'Hakuren. Nous avons alors réfléchi et travaillé une super tactique capable de la passer. J'ai appris l'existence de Nishiki Ryouma, un ancien attaquant de Raimon. Le soir, j'étais avec Fubuki sur le terrain extérieur.

Koujirou : L'équipe est plus motivée que jamais.  
Fubuki : Raimon a toujours été comme ça, déterminé même dans l'adversité.  
Koujirou : Quand tu disais qe tous les joueurs d'Hakuren n'étaient pas sous le 5th sector, tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier pas vrai ?

Fubuki se contenta de tirer au but .

...: Donc c'est là que vous étiez. Je vous ai cherché, Entraîneur Fubuki.  
Fubuki : Shirozaki !...Que me voulez-vous ?

Je reconnaissais un seed.

Shirozaki : Je viens pour vous donner mes salutations avant la rencontre de demain. *claque des doigts * Voici l'As d'Hakuren, Yukimura Hyouga. Il a été accepté en tant que seed et a évolué pour devenir un splendide attaquant. Il aura beaucoup d'opportunités pour vous montrer sa force dans le match à venir.  
Fubuki : ! Ne me dit pas que tu es aussi avec le 5th sector *tend les mains vers Yukimura *  
Yukimura : Ne me touchez pas ! *frappe la main de Fubuki * Vous avez trahi Hakuren et ...moi !

Ce doit être le joueur qui inquiète tant Fubuki. Il est un seed maintenant.

Fubuki : Ce n'est pas vrai, Yukimura ! J'ai essayé de t'enseigner ...  
Yukimura : N'essayez pas votre baratin sur moi ! Maintenant, vous êtes juste un ennemi que je dois vaincre.  
Shirozaki : Exactement, Yukimura. Le 5th sector ne trahira jamais. On se verra sur le terrain. *commence à partir *  
Koujirou : On se demande qui baratine qui.  
Yukimura : Qui es-tu, toi ?  
Shirozaki : Ah, c'est vrai, comme tu es nouveau vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés. Je te présente Shirayuki Koujirou, la princesse impériale connue sous le nom de Shirayuki-hime. Son rang au sein du 5th sector est seed Ultime.  
Yukimura : Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'un seed Ultime fait à Raimon, qui se rebelle contre le 5th sector ?  
Koujirou : Tu le sauras que si vous remportez le match.  
Shirozaki :*sourire mauvais* J'ai hâte. *part*  
Koujirou : ...  
Fubuki : ...Yukimura…

Le jour du match dans la caravane. Fubuki était toujours troublé à cause de se qui s'était passé.

Aoi : Vous avez terminé la super tactique juste à temps !  
Tenma : Oui! Maintenant, Zettai Shouheki n'aura aucune chance contre nous !  
Shinsuke : Ah, au fait ! Vous avez donner un nom à la super tactique ?  
Tenma : Kariya ! As-tu des idées ?

À croire qu'il fait exprès de demander à Kariya.

Kariya : Encore moi ? ...Elle implique que deux d'entre vous qui traversent, alors...Run-Run-Running ?  
Tous : C'est nul ! *mort de rire*

Je regardais Kyousuke qui essayais de garder son sérieux et ne pus m'empêcher de penser : Trop mignon...non, ressaisi-toi ! Je secouais vivement la tête, tentant en vain de calmer mes rougissements. Hikaru pris alors la parole.

Hikaru : Un ouragan qui vient des deux côtés. Que dites-vous de Double Wing ?  
Shinsuke : Cool !  
Tenma : Allons-y tous avec ça !  
Kariya : *Vexé* Tch !


	18. Chapter 18

Pas d'image pour ce chapitre; bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18 : Un samouraï sur la glace

Nous nous dirigions vers le terrain mais, ce n'était pas ma destination.

Koujirou : Je descend ici.  
Tous : Hein ?!  
Aoi : Tu ne vas pas assisté au début du match !?  
Koujirou : C'est bien ça. Mais je serai là en deuxième mi-temps.  
Aoi : Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ?  
Koujirou : Désolée, je ne peux pas en dire plus.  
Kyousuke : ...Sois prudente.

Je me tournais vers Kyousuke et souris. Tenma, avec sa naïveté naturelle, le remarqua.

Tenma : C'est bien l'une des rares fois que je vois Tsurugi s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Kyousuke : *rougit* La ferme !  
Koujirou :*rigole* Bon courage et gagnez.  
Tous : Oui !

Endou me regarda sans rien dire mais je sentis l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je souris et me dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Docteur : Votre responsable légal est au courant que vous êtes ici.  
Koujirou : Oui.  
Docteur : Dans ce cas commençons tout de suite.  
…

Je décidais d'aller voir Yuuichi avant de me diriger vers le stade.

Yuuichi : Koujirou ? Tu n'es pas au match ?  
Koujirou : J'y vais maintenant. Comme j'étais dans le coin, je suis venue te voir.

Yuuichi regardais le match. Je vis notre super tactique Double Wing échoué. Je peux voir où la balle arrive…J'ai compris. Les passes de Tenma ne sont pas assez rapides. Alors la super tactique n'était pas complète…Je voyais Yuuichi me regarder avec un air sérieux mais je préférais l'ignorer et me concentrer sur le match.

Yuuichi : ...Koujirou, que fais-tu ici ?  
Koujirou : ...Gousetsu no Saia...  
Yuuichi : Koujirou !

Je fus surpris que Yuuichi ait élevé la voix. Les larmes avaient presque réussi à couler. Je fis de mon mieux pour parler malgré tout.

Koujirou : Désolée mais, je ne peux vraiment pas...Je...  
Yuuichi : ...Dépêche-toi, l'équipe t'attends.

Je me dépêchais de quitter la chambre.

Yuuichi :*voit une feuille d'examen au sol* Koujirou...Gouenji ?! *continue à lire*...Temps restant approximatif...1 mois…

Une fois à mi-chemin, je voulu revérifier les résultats et je me rendis compte de l'absence de la feuille. Paniquée, je pris mon téléphone, espérant en vain que la feuille soit ailleurs.

Koujirou : Yuuichi-san...la feuille...tu...l'as...?  
Yuuichi : ...Oui. Mais je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
Koujirou : ...Ok, je vais t'expliquer.

Yuuichi : C'est ce qu'il en est.  
Koujirou : ...Hum.  
Yuuichi : ...Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?  
Koujirou : Juste...N'en parle pas à Kyousuke, je t'en prie.  
Yuuichi : Tu veux que je me taise sur une chose aussi grave ?!  
Koujirou : JE T'EN SUPPLIE !...S'il te plaît…

Je n'arrivais plus à me contenir. Yuuichi sembla réfléchir puis répondit.

Yuuichi : ...D'accord. Cependant, ne fais rien de stupide, ok?  
Koujirou : Hum. Je suis arrivée, je raccroche...À bientôt...  
Yuuichi : À bientôt. *raccroche *

J'essuyais mes larmes et rentrais dans le Snowland Stadium. Je dus m'y rendre à pied car l'Holy liner ne fonctionnait qu'en début et fin de match.

Kakuma : Raimon devra commencer la seconde période avec deux buts de retard !

Deux buts de retard...Je remarquais Fubuki tenter de parler à Yukimura.

Fubuki : Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu avec le 5th sector ?  
Yukimura : Pour gagner contre vous.  
Fubuki : Ne sais-tu pas quel genre de football le 5th sector fait valoir ?  
Yukimura : Je sais !  
Fubuki : Alors pourquoi ?  
Yukimura : Parce-que le 5th sector ne me trahira jamais. Vous m'avez trahi. Après avoir dit que nous allions devenir plus fort ensemble...  
Fubuki : Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est le 5th sector qui t'a fait croire ça. Ils ont vu de leurs yeux tes capacités, c'est là qu'ils m'ont séparé de toi !  
Yukimura : Alors maintenant vous cherchez des excuses ?  
Fubuki : Yukimura...  
Yukimura : J'ai juré de tout mon coeur que j'allai vous faire payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait. Donc je battrai Raimon et gagnerai contre vous !  
Fubuki : ...Le football de Raimon est plus fort que tu ne le penses.  
Yukimura : Je battrai Raimon avec la super technique que j'ai créé moi-même ! *part*  
Aoi : Koujirou, tu es là !  
Koujirou : Ah, oui.  
Aoi : Tout va bien ?  
Koujirou : Oui ! Raconte-moi la première mi-temps.

Aoi me raconta donc la première mi-temps. Comme je le pensais, le Double Wing est incomplet. Quelqu'un arriva derrière moi.

... : Hey, attendez une minute !  
Tous : Nishiki !  
Ryouma : Désolé d'être en retard ! Nishiki Ryouma entre enfin en scène ! *arrive au niveau de l'équipe * J'ai entendu que vous attisiez une révolution et meniez un dur combat ici. Je ne pouvais pas rester assis sans rien faire !  
Tenma : Alors c'est Nishiki-senpai.  
Ryouma : Maintenant que je suis revenu, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter ! Vous pouvez penser que ce sera comme envoyer une lettre à la poste à partir de maintenant !  
Koujirou : Au moins on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque de confiance.

Je l'analysais rapidement du regard. Il s'est clairement entraîner à un haut niveau, cependant, au niveau des muscles qui semblent les plus travaillés, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Le match repris.

Makari : Zettai Shouheki !  
Shindou : Super tactique !  
Kyousuke et Ryouma : Double Wing ! *échouent *  
Koujirou : Encore...  
Ryouma : C'est vraiment une sensation différente d'être en avant. Désolé les gars ! Pour dire la vérité, j'ai été converti à être un milieu de terrain quand j'étais à l'étranger.  
Tous : Hein ?!  
Koujirou : D'où le malaise que je ressentais...Plusieurs de ses muscles les plus développés sont ceux que développent les milieux de terrain.  
Kidou : Ça va être difficile de continuer comme ça.

Je vis Hikaru se lever. Je souris. Ça pouurait marcher.

Koujirou : Et si on laissait Hikaru essayer ?  
Endou : *Regarde Hikaru *  
Hikaru : Je pense que je suis le seul a pouvoir le faire.  
Endou : Comment ça ?  
Hikaru : Me laisseriez-vous essayer cette position ?  
Kidou : Quoi ?  
Endou : ...Kidou, laissons-le essayer.  
Kidou : Avec la puissance de tir de Kageyama, il devrait y avoir une bonne vitesse de passes. De plus, Koujirou semble être d'accord aussi. *acquiesce *  
Endou : Vas-y, Hikaru !  
Hikaru : Oui !

C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer.

Shindou : Faisons-le ! Double Wing!  
Makari : Zettai Shouheki !  
Shindou : Super tactique !  
Kyousuke et Hikaru : Double Wing !  
Kakuma : Ils sont finalement passer à travers Zettai Shouheki !  
Hikaru : *tir et marque *  
Kakuma : But ! Raimon a brisé Zettai Shouheki et revient au score !  
Kyousuke : Kensei Lancelot ! Lost Angel !  
Kakuma : But ! Raimon égalise !

Je regardais la réaction de l'équipe adverse face à notre égalisation. Je vis Seki, un seed se lever. Je fronçais les sourcils. Non ne me dites pas que...!

Kakuma : Hakuren fait un changement, Itetsuki pour Seki. Avec son surnom Grizzly, il est l'attaquant qui se vante de sa force écrasante !

La seule chose qui soit écrasante, c'est sa violence. Je prévenais l'équipe.

Koujirou : Soyez prudent, tout le monde !  
Kyousuke : Si Koujirou nous prévient, c'est qu'un mauvais coup se prépare.  
Kakuma : Yukimura fait un centre !  
Sangoku : Je vais l'avoir !

Sangoku attrapa le ballon mais dans les airs, Seki se retourna, se cogna contre lui et l'envoya sur le tournions tous notre regard sur Sangoku.

Tenma : Tu vas bien ?  
Sangoku : Oui.  
Shindou : Il a fait exprès.  
Koujirou : C'est vrai. Ce joueur est connu pour être terriblement brutal.  
Endou : Alors c'est le Hakuren actuel...Sangoku, tu es sur le banc.  
Sangoku : Je vais bien, je peux encore jouer !  
Koujirou : Justement, c'est pour ça que tu dois sortir. On a encore besoin de toi pour les prochains matchs, Sangoku-san.  
Sangoku : Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre gardien.  
Endou : C'est vrai, tu es le seul gardien de Raimon. Maintenant et pour l'avenir. Comme l'a dit Koujirou, nous devons continuer à nous battre tant que nous sommes dans le championnat de la Holy Road. Ne te forces pas afin de préserver l'objectif. Tu as compris ? Tenma, enfile l'uniforme de gardien. Tu es le seul autre joueur à avoir expérimenté le rôle de gardien. C'est à toi.  
Tenma : Oui !

Je regardais l'équipe adverse. Il semble que Hakuren commence à comprendre ce dont quoi le 5th sector est capable.

Kakuma : Seki vole la balle !  
Kirino : The mist !  
Seki : Tu gènes ! *passe en force sur Kirino *  
Kurumada : Tu n'iras pas plus loin. * tacle * Nous protégerons les buts de Raimon !  
Kakuma : Le onze de raimon dans son intégralité défend de toutes ses forces ! Ils restent aux côtés de Matsukaze qui n'est pas habitué à cette position !  
Tenma : Shinsuke, tu vas bien ?  
Shinsuke : Oui ça va !

Raimon se mis à défendre, tous ensemble. Seki se mis à rire.

Seki : Ces gars sont faibles.  
Yukimura : Ne te moque pas ! Nous sommes les seuls qui ne peuvent pas marquer contre ces gars faibles.  
Seki : Pardon ?!

Kitaki et le reste de l'équipe firent un regard noir à Seki. Le match repris sur un Kami no Takuto. Shindou envoya le ballon à Ryouma.

Ryouma : Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance ! Acrobat Keep ! *passe Hokugen et envoit à Shindou *  
Shindou : Sousha Maestro ! Harmonics ! *but*  
Yukimura : Nous renverserons le score peut importe comment !  
Hakuren sauf les seed : Oui !

Ils n'écoutent plus les ordres du coach, ni les seed. Ça c'est du vrai football !

Yukimura : Cette fois je vais marquer !  
Fubuki : *se lève * Tu peux le faire Yukimura !  
Koujirou : Allons bon…

Je souris d'amusement. Il nous a aidé mais il reste le coach de Hakuren. Yukimura fonça vers les buts, déerminer.

Yukimura : Senpai*... Gousetsu no Saia ! Icicle Road !  
Kariya : Hunter's Net ! *affaibli le tir*  
Tenma : Nous donnerons tout aussi ! Majin Pegasus ! *envoit le tir en touche*  
Kakuma : C'est la fin du match ! Raimon gagne !  
Fubuki : Jouons au football encore ensemble, Yukimura.  
Yukimura : Fubuki-senpai !  
Endou : Je suis content pour Fubuki.  
Kidou : Ouais.

D'une certaine manière, ils ressemblent à un père et son fils...Je pensais d'un coup à mon père, quand l'avais-je vu pour la dernière fois ? Je vis Endou partir avec Fubuki.


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà, voilà, la suite ! Avec les écrits du bac qui se rapprochent, la tension monte ! L'image de ce chapitre comme toujours sur le blog dans ma Bio !

Chapitre 19 : Coach Kidou

Le soir même, j'étais à la tour avec Kidou. Endou nous avait donné rendez-vous.

Kidou : Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?  
Koujirou : Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à nous dire pour qu'on ait même pas le temps de rentrer à la maison ?  
Endou : J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
Koujirou : Une faveur ?  
Endou : Je quitte mon poste de coach de Raimon.  
Kidou : !  
Endou : Kidou, prend ma place. Koujirou, aides Kidou à se faire respecter par l'équipe.  
Kidou : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Endou ?  
Endou : Le vrai but du 5th sector n'est peut-être pas juste du management du football. Ce n'est pas clair, alors je veux enquêter. En ce moment, tu es le seul à qui je puisse confier Raimon. S'il te plaît, Kidou.  
Kidou : Tu...  
Koujirou : Dans ce cas, je te conseille d'enquêter à cette endroit. *murmure à l'oreille * À bientôt, on finira par te rejoindre.  
Endou : Ouais !  
Kidou : Pourquoi moi ?  
Endou : Je peux seulement voir le bon fond des gens *rigole*, donc le seul choix possible pour être coach, c'est toi Kidou.  
Koujirou : Après tout, Raimon n'a pas seulement besoin de bonne volonté pour gagner.  
Kidou : …

Il annonça la nouvelle à Natsumi le soir même. Elle lui dit simplement d'être prudent avant de l'embrasser. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Le lendemain au local, la nouvelle fut moins facile à accepter.

Endou : Désolé tout le monde. Je vais quitter Raimon. Kidou prendra ma place en tant que coach de Raimon.

Endou partit sans se retourner.

Tenma : C'est pas vrai...  
Shindou puis le reste de l'équipe : Coach !  
Shindou : Le coach Endou nous a donné le courage d'affronter le 5th sector. Il était notre pilier de soutien !  
Sangoku : Nous les troisième année avons voulu faire de cette révolution un succès avant nos diplômes.  
Ichino : J'ai pensé que nous jouerions au vrai football avec le coach Endou...  
Kyousuke : On ne peut rien faire avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas là. Vous pensez qu'être triste le ramenera ?  
Koujirou : Exactement. Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps sur l'entraînement.  
Amagi : *s'énerve *Tsurugi ! Shirayuki !  
Kurumada : *le retient * Arrêtes !

Tout le monde fut silencieux. Ryouma fut le premier à le briser.

Ryouma : Allons, c'est quoi cette ambiance ? Soyons plus joyeux ! Hein, Shindou ? Allez, allez, allez ! Être déprimé ne fait pas avancer les choses !  
Midori : *essaye de frapper Ryouma qui esquive * Cervelle d'oiseaux ! Tu n'as pas grandi, Nishiki.  
Ryouma : Tu as toujours cette mauvaise habitude avec ta jambe, Midori.  
Midori : Comment ça ?! *continue d'essayer de le frapper *

Le lendemain à entraînement. Kidou commença son rôle de coach.

Kidou : J'ai changé le programme d'entraînement à part d'aujourd'hui. Et Koujirou participera également aux entraînements à compter d'aujourd'hui.  
Koujirou : Oui !

L'entraînement commença. Nous faisions tous des pompes, des flexions, des abdos, du saut de haie. J'observais chacun des joueurs, certains me regardais, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je participais. Shinsuke sautais aisément la haie.

Kidou : Nishizono ! Remonte la barre pour tes sauts !  
Shinsuke : Pourquoi juste moi ?  
Kariya : Peut-être qu'il veut que tu quittes le club.

Je me tus et continuais de sauter. Il fallait ensuite tirer des pneus.

Kidou : Amagi, rajoute 2 pneus.

Puis être en équilibre sur un prisme et une planche.

Kidou : Hamano, change le support par un ballon.

Et ont finit par des tours de terrain.

Amagi : On est à combien de tours ?  
Hamano : Je suis si fatigué que je ne sais même pas...  
Koujirou : Environ 30 tours.  
Kyousuke : Tu sembles plutôt à l'aise.  
Koujirou : ...Mes entraînements étaient plus durs...  
Kyousuke : Je vois...  
Amagi : *tombe* Je ne peux plus courir !  
Shinsuke : *s'arrête* Amagi-senpai! Coach !  
Kidou : Continuez !  
Shindou / Kyousuke et Shinsuke : *qui s'étaient arrêtés* Ok / ... *continue de courir *

Tous sauf Koujirou : *tombe d'épuisement *  
Kidou : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Koujirou.

Je suivis Kidou qui partais. Haruna nous interpella.

Haruna : Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Nii-san ? Cet entraînement les briserons un jour !  
Kidou : Je dois faire gagner Raimon. C'est mon devoir. De plus, Koujirou est encore debout non ? *part*  
Koujirou : Si vous voulez bien m'excuser *suit Kidou*

Kidou s'installa au bureau du local et sortit son ordinateur.

Kidou : ...Alors ?  
Koujirou : Commençons par …

Le lendemain, entraînement fut le même. Shinsuke tomba au sol.

Haruna : Coach Kidou, Shinsuke-kun a atteint sa limite.  
Kidou : Nishizono a dit ça ? Alors il continue.

Kidou : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. *part*  
Koujirou : À demain.

J'allais suivre Kidou mais Kyousuke m'arrêta.

Kyousuke : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
Koujirou : De quoi tu parles ?  
Kyousuke : Cet entraînement est beaucoup trop dur.  
Koujirou : Pourtant je vais bien.

Kyousuke fronça les sourcils.

Kyousuke : À quoi tu joues ?  
Koujirou : Essayes de comprendre.

Je partis tandis que Kyousuke alla au vestiaire. Plus tard, Shindou et d'autres senpais vinrent discuter avec Kidou.

Kidou : Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer le programme d'entraînement.  
Shindou : Coach Kidou ! ...Tu es également d'accord avec ça, Shirayuki-san ?  
Koujirou : Oui.

Les trois partirent, me jetant un regard froid.

Koujirou : ...Certains ont dû parler de sécher l'entraînement.  
Kidou : Ce n'est pas important.  
Koujirou : …

Haruna rentra, après avoir frappé, peu de temps après.

Haruna : Nous avons besoin de parler, Nii-san. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire avec le club de football ? *glisse sur une feuille * C'est dangereux ! *regarde* C'est...Le dossier de Tenma-kun ? Shindou-kun et Kuruma-kun...Et Shinsuke-kun...Les informations de l'équipe entière sont là dans les moindres détails...Nii-san...  
Koujirou : Je vais rentrer.  
Kidou : *continue de taper sur l'ordinateur * Merci pour ton travail.  
Koujirou : *sourit * Hum !

Le lendemain, Amagi, Hikaru et Shinsuke étaient absents. Midori s'adressa à Kidou.

Midori : Trois personnes ne sont pas présentes. Ne croyez-vous pas que quelque chose cloche avec cet entraînement ?  
Kidou : …

L'entraînement se fit uniquement avec le bruit des halètements et des effondrements. Après l'entraînement, Tobitaka rentra dans le bureau.

Tobitaka : Bonsoir, voilà Rairaiken !  
Kidou/Koujirou : Tobitaka/-san !  
Tobitaka : Deux bols de curiosité. Kidou-san, avant quand nous visions à être champion du monde, je m'inquiétais toujours des incroyables personnes qui m'entouraient. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir suivre le rythme des autres. Il est difficile de voir les gens qui marchent en face de toi. Parce-qu'il sont trop lumineux.  
Kidou : Suis-je cette personne marchant devant eux en ce moment ?  
Tobitaka :*salue* Mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse.  
Koujirou : *sourit * Itadakimasu.  
Kidou : Hum.

Comme d'habitude, ce sont les meilleurs. Je prévint Natsumi que j'avais déjà manger et me dirigeais vers la douche. Nous avions fini, tout ce jouera demain. Le lendemain, tout le monde est venu à l'entraînement.

Kidou : Vous avez un nouveau menu d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Le menu que vous tenez vous est exclusivement destiné.  
Shindou : Coach Kidou, quand nous aurons fini notre entraînement, pourrons-nous tous vous parler ? Nous voulons parler de ce que nous ferons avec le club de Raimon à partir de maintenant.

Kidou acquiesca. Tout le monde se donna à fond...Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester à la traîne. Je souris instinctivement pendant l'entraînement. À la fin, je me tournais vers Kidou.

Koujirou : On dirait que tout le monde a réussi l'entraînement.  
Kariya : Tu ne transpires même pas...T'es quoi ? Un monstre ?  
Kyousuke : *regarde deux feuilles d'entraînement * ! Je vois. Le menu contient une nouvelle formation pour que nous soyons en mesure de tous le terminer.  
Koujirou : *grand sourire * Correct !  
Shindou : Je vois...S'il était capable de faire un menu comme ça...  
Koujirou : C'est que le Coach Kidou a une très bonne compréhension de nos capacités individuelles. On croyait qu'il nous donnait des choses impossibles pour nous au début, mais il voulait faire ressortir la plus grande étendue de nos pouvoirs.  
Shindou : Incroyable...Donc la difficulté de l'entraînement avait pour but de trouver nos limites individuelles et de faire des menus adaptés.  
Aoi : C'est vrai ?  
Haruna : *acquiesce *  
Koujirou : Tout à fait.  
Kidou : Les atouts de Raimon sont vos super techniques et vos spécialités de jeu. Votre faiblesse est à la base la puissance physique. La force musculaire, la force et l'endurance sont les fondements de la puissance physique. Ce n'est pas bon de dépendre de vos super techniques et de votre jeu. Parfois, il ne peuvent pas marcher. Le plus utile pendant ces périodes, c'est votre puissance physique de base.  
Koujirou : Après tout, les techniques se contrent, le jeu s'apprend. Mais la puissance physique de quelqu'un est indépendante de ces deux derniers.  
Shinsuke : Alors la raison pour laquelle vous étiez si dur avec moi en particulier...  
Kidou : Tu as tendance à décider tes limites sans vraiment aller jusqu'au bout. Mais tu l'as remarqué.  
Shinsuke : Oui !  
Shindou : Merci beaucoup Coach. Encore une fois, prenez soin de nous ! *s'incline *  
Tous : S'il vous plaît, prenez bien soin de nous !  
Tenma : Mais j'y pense, pourquoi Koujirou a-t-elle participée ?  
Koujirou : C'était une idée d'Endou. Si vous voyez quelqu'un capable de finir le programme facilement, il y aurait surement moins d'abandon.  
Amagi : Mais nous avons quand même séché...  
Koujirou : Mais nous ne sommes pas venu vous cherchez pas vrai ? Bien que nous savions où vous étiez, tu sais pourquoi ? À cause de mon autre mission.  
Hikaru : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Koujirou : Malgré tout, c'était évident que certains allaient abandonner. Alors j'ai moi-même contribué à l'observation. J'ai pu analyser ceux qui étaient les plus susceptibles de lâcher et j'ai partagé les informations que j'avais déjà pour que les menus soient faits au plus vite. Après tout, je vous regarde à chaque entraînement.  
Kidou : J'ai pu finir beaucoup plus vite grâce à ça, merci encore.  
Koujirou : C'est rien, coach Kidou.  
Kyousuke : Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
Koujirou : Vous avez tendance à attendre que l'on vous donne la réponse. Donc cette fois, j'ai voulu que vous la trouviez par vous-même et vous avez réussi, puisque vous êtes tous là.  
Kyousuke : Je comprend.  
Koujirou : Continuons de travailler ensemble, les amis ! *grand sourire *  
Tous : Ouais !

Je fis un sourire forcé.

Même si cette promesse devient un mensonge...Je vous aiderais jusqu'au bout.


	20. Chapter 20

Et c'est avec un bac mention très bien en poche que je reviens de ma pause de plus d'un mois ( la fainéantise y est pour beaucoup aussi mais bon...). On arrive enfin aux parties les plus intéressantes. Comme d'habitude l'image est sur le blog, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : God Eden

Juste avant le début de l'entraînement matinal, le président et son adjoint sont venus nous annoncer une nouvelle.

Kidou : Que voulez-vous dire par là, président Kinzan ?  
Kinzan : C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Tenma arriva en courant.

Tenma : Bonjour.  
Sangoku : Tu es en retard.  
Tenma : Je suis désolé, Sangoku-senpai. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Kinzan : Le coach Kidou et vous autres seront envoyés, dès aujourd'hui, pour une expédition dans un camp d'entraînement.  
Kidou : Attendez, nous sommes en plein milieu de la Holy Road . Pourquoi devons-nous faire cet entraînement maintenant ?  
Kinzan : C'est un ordre du 5th sector.  
Fuyukai : Voilà ce qu'on obtient quand on les défie.  
Kidou : Et donc où allons-nous?  
Kinzan : Vous le saurez quand vous y serez.  
Kidou : Ce n'est pas une réponse  
Kyousuke : Un camp d'entraînement...?  
Kariya : Quelque chose ne va pas Tsurugi-kun ? Tu sais quelque chose ?  
Kyousuke : Non.

Je pense que Kyousuke a eu petite idée de quel camp il pouvait s'agir. Je supposais aussi.

Kinzan : Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment va le coach Endou ?  
Shindou : Vous dites que le coach Endou sera au camp d'entraînement ?  
Kinzan : Il nous assiste.  
Shindou : C'est un mensonge !  
Tenma : Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est impossible !  
Kidou : Je m'excuse auprès de vous mais je refu-  
Koujirou : Je pense que nous devrions y aller, Kidou.

À ma grande surprise, Shindou m'accompagna.

Shindou : Peut-être que le coach Endou a trouvé leur plan et est allé faire quelque chose. Si c'est le cas, je ne resterait pas sans rien faire !  
Kidou : *acquiesce * Ok, nous y allons.

Nous montions dans le bus. Cependant ils ne vont pas utiliser des méthodes orthodoxes pour nous y amener, heureusement que le capitaine a eu l'idée de laisser Kurama, Hamano et Hayami au cas où...Je voyais Shinsuke endormi.

Tenma : Shinsuke ? Tu dors ?...Hein ? Je me sens...fatigué...

Je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Koujirou : Attention c'est du gaz... soporifique ! ...

C'était trop tard, tous , moi comprise, tombèrent de sommeil sauf le conducteur qui, heureusement, avait un masque à oxygène.

Je me réveillais sur un lit de fleurs et d'herbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah oui, le gaz soporifique dans le bus...Je remarquais Kyousuke à mes côtés et le secouais.

Koujirou : Kyousuke ? Tu m'entends ? Réveilles-toi !  
Kyousuke : *se réveille * ...? *réalise * Ils nous ont bien eu !  
Koujirou : Allons chercher les autres.

Nous nous étions rassemblés près d'un rocher.

Shindou : Nous sommes tous là ?  
Tenma : Hein ? Où sont Aoi et les autres ?  
Shinsuke : Le coach Kidou, Midori-san, Akane-san, Aoi-chan et même Otonashi-sensei ne sont pas là !  
Koujirou : Ils sont probablement retenus en otage là-bas.

Je montrais du regard la forteresse qui surplombait l'horizon.

Koujirou : Cet endroit est appelé God Eden.  
Kyousuke : C'est le nom d'un jardin divin, mais en réalité, c'est l'enfer sur Terre.  
Tenma : Vous connaissez cet endroit ?  
Kyousuke : Ouais. C'est une île isolée qui sert de centre d'entraînement pour produire des seed. J'étais ici à un moment. J'ai quitté cette île avec Koujirou après avoir reçu les ordres de L'empereur sacré Ishido Shuuji, alors je ne connais pas tous les détails. Mais je peux dire une chose...L'entraînement qu'ils ont sur cette île n'est pas normal. Koujirou cependant est restée plus longtemps que moi.

Je serrais les poings.

Koujirou : J'y suis resté 5 ans. C'est grâce à la mission de Kyousuke que j'ai pu quitter cet endroit. Cette île est spéciale, même son atmosphère permet aux joueurs de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Tous les seed viennent de cette île.  
Shindou : Le coach Kidou et les filles sont retenus captifs sur cette île dangereuse...Et nous sommes complètement coupés du monde...  
Shinsuke : Oh non...

Tout à coup, tous nous remarquions du bruit puis vîmes apparaître des tanks. Je me mis sur mes gardes. Shindou fut le premier à réagir.

Shindou : Qui êtes-vous ?  
... : C'est une façon de parler à votre instructeur ? Silence ! *s'éclaircit la gorge* Bienvenus sur l'île qui crée l'élite, le camp d'entraînement des dieux, God Eden ! Je suis Kibayama. Je suis en charge de ce centre d'entraînement !  
Shindou : Où avez-vous caché le coach Kidou, Otonashi-sensei et les autres ?  
Kibayama : Les joueurs de football sont la seule chose que nous voulons ! Dans ce camp d'entraînement, nous avons pour objectif de former les joueurs d'élite du 5th sector, les seed. Nous avons vu vos matchs dans la Holy Road. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Mais malheureusement, vous continuez d'enfreindre la Cinquième loi. Toutefois, il a été décidé que vous seriez rééduquer par le 5th sector ! Je ne tolérerai pas la révolte, encore moins de vous Shirayuki-hime

Kibayama brisa une pierre avec son poing. Je grognais. Le sol s'ouvrit sur un terrain de foot, une équipe dessus... ! Cette personne... !

Koujirou : Haku-kun...  
Kibayama : Ils sont Unlimited Shining, les porteurs de la lumière ultime ! *Descend de son rocher* Vous allez faire un match contre eux maintenant.  
Hakuryuu : Alors vous êtes Raimon Eleven. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis le capitaine, Hakuryuu.  
Kyousuke : C'est...!

Hakuryuu remarqua Kyousuke et perdit son sourire.

Hakuryuu : Tsurugi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais le culot de revenir ici après que tu te sois enfui avec Kou-chan.  
Kyousuke : Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres !  
Tenma : Tsurugi, tu le connais ?  
Hakuryuu : *remarque Koujirou * Kou-chan, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais préférée une équipe aussi faible à moi, Tsurugi à moi !

Je baissais les yeux et me contentais de rester silencieuse.

Hakuryuu : Cependant maintenant, Tsurugi et moi sommes d'un niveau différent. Tu verras.  
Sangoku : *à Shindou * Que faisons-nous?  
Shindou : Nous allons les affronter ici !  
Tenma : Nous vous laisserons pas faire ce qu'il vous plaît !  
Kibayama : Dans ce cas, que le match commence !

J'étais sur le banc avec Ichino et Aoyama.

Koujirou : Hakuryuu est fort, soyez prudent.  
Kyousuke : Ouais, ne t'en fais pas.  
Hakuryuu : *regarde Kyousuke et Koujirou * Je vais te montrer la différence entre lui et moi.  
Tsurugi : Allons-y.

Je sentis la présence de quelqu'un pendant un instant. C'était mon imagination ? Je me reconcentrais sur le match. Shindou fit un une-deux avec Tenma et passa Hakuryuu et Hoda, qui ne bougèrent pas. Tenma fit le Soyokaze step pour dribbler Nitta et envoya la balle à Kyousuke.

Kyousuke : Death Drop ! *remarque Hakuryuu * Depuis quand il est là ?!  
Hakuryuu : *arrête le tir avec sa propre technique * White Hurricane !  
Ichino : Il a contré le tir avec un tir !  
Aoyama : Impossible !

Le tir balaya l'équipe.

Sangoku : Fence of-

C'est un but. Il s'est beaucoup amélioré... Kageyama fit la remise en jeu avec Shindou mais il rata son contrôle. Hakuryuu pris le ballon, provocant Kyousuke avant de foncer vers les buts. Ne pas avoir de coach influence beaucoup trop le jeu de Shindou.

Hakuryuu : C'est le moment que vous voyiez notre différence de niveau !

Il envoya le ballon sur Nishiki, qui rebondit sur le reste de la défense et sauta avant de tirer, et de marquer. Hakuryuu est devenu terriblement fort, il est sûrement classé au rang de Seed Ultime à présent. Que faire ? J'entendis Kirino se plaindre.

Kirino : Mais leur vitesse et leur contrôle de balle est largement au-dessus. Nous n'avons même pas le temps de sortir nos techniques.  
Hakuryuu : Oh, intéressant ! Alors si vous sortez vos techniques...Vous serez capable de nous arrêter ? Pas avec ce football ridicule.

J'essayais de garder mon calme.

Hakuryuu : *prend la balle à Tenma* Maintenant, essayez de m'arrêter !  
Kariya : Ne nous sous-estime pas !  
Koujirou : ! Arrêtez !  
Défense : Hunter's...Biba !... Deep...

Hakuryuu créa une tornade qui les emporta tous.

Kyousuke : Il nous a provoqué pour qu'on se regroupe tous autour de lui !  
Hakuryuu : Voilà ce que vous pouvez appeler une technique ! White Hurricane !  
Sangoku : Fence of Gai- *but*

À la mi-temps, le score était de 5-0. Je me levais, déterminée.

Koujirou : Ça suffit ! Je vais me battre moi aussi ! Hikaru s'il-te-plait, donnes-moi ta place !  
Kyousuke : Tu es sûre ?  
Koujirou : Je ne peux le regarder vous blesser sans rien faire !  
Kyousuke : Koujirou...  
Hakuryuu : Très bien ! Viens protéger Raimon Kou-chan.  
Koujirou : Haku-kun...  
Kyousuke : ...

Hakuryuu retourna sur le terrain. Je partis me changer et le match repris. Je me plaçais en milieu et chuchota à Kyousuke.

Koujirou : Passe à Shindou, je vais protéger l'arrière.  
Kyousuke : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Koujirou : Raimon...ne pourra pas gagner ce match. Alors je vais au moins minimiser les dégâts. *invoque * Blanche-neige, princesse vengeresse !

Tenma : C'est le Keshin de Koujirou ? Elle est immense !  
Koujirou : Je vous protégerai alors foncez !  
Kyousuke : Ouais ! *dribble *  
Hakuryuu : Inutile !

Il vola la balle et fonça vers moi. Je sortais ma technique, bloquant Hakuryuu et faisant sortir la balle.

Koujirou : Copie-Zettai Shouheki !  
Kirino : À l'instant...!  
Shindou : La tactique de défense d'Hakuren !  
Kyousuke : Blanche-neige, princesse vengeresse. Le Keshin capable de comprendre, améliorer et contrer n'importe quelle technique ou tactique...

Je continuais de bloquer les assauts d'Hakuryuu pendant presque toute la période.

Ichino : On dirait que Shirayuki arrive a prévoir tous les mouvements d'Hakuryuu !  
Aoyama : On dirait presque que c'est naturelle pour elle.

Hakuryuu fit une pause dans ses assauts, comprenant qu'il ne passerait pas de cette façon.

Hakuryuu : Apprendre de ses erreurs pour les déjouer et vaincre après, le principe même de la vengeance. Tu as décidé de te battre sérieusement pour eux, Koujirou.  
Koujirou : Je ne te laisserai pas blesser mes amis !  
Hakuryuu : Tes amis, hein ? Dans ce cas, je vais les réduire en miettes. Ta relation avec eux n'est rien comparé à la notre !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrases sur un ton haineux mais je pouvais sentir qu'il avait été blessé par ce que j'avais dit.

Koujirou : Haku-kun...  
Hakuryuu : Seijuu Shining Dragon !

Il envoya le ballon sur Kyousuke pour détourner mon attention et me passa.

Koujirou : Mince !  
Hakuryuu : Prenez ça !

Il fit un tir qui balaya tout le reste de l'équipe, et marqua. Fin du match, 6-0. Tous étais à terre ou sur un genou, sauf moi et les remplaçants.

Ichino : C'est fini...  
Aoyama : Raimon n'a même pas marquer...

Kyousuke essaya de se relever mais tomba, j'accourus vers lui.

Shindou : C'est leur football...  
Tenma : Ce n'est pas...*tombe à son tour *  
Hakuryuu : J'espère que vous avez senti la différence de niveau.  
Kyousuke : *frustré*  
Koujirou : Kyousuke...  
Hakuryuu : Viens avec moi Kou-chan, cette équipe n'est pas à ton niveau.  
Kibayama : Emmenez-les tous à God Eden !  
Koujirou : Non !

À ce moment, un ballon sorti de nulle part pour libérer Aoyama et Ichino et produit un écran de fumée. Des adultes arrivèrent en courant.

Tenma : Coach...Endou...*s'évanouit *  
Endou : Koujirou ! Prend Tsurugi et allons-y !  
Koujirou : Oui !

Je pris Kyousuke sur mon dos et commençais à courir. J'entendis Hakuryuu s'adresser à moi.

Hakuryuu : Encore une fois, tu me laisses derrière...  
Koujirou : ...Désolée...

Je partis, suivant les adultes jusqu'à une grotte. Je restais à veiller sur l'équipe endormi. Tenma fut le premier à se réveiller.

Tenma : C'est...?  
Kyousuke : On dirait que quelqu'un nous a sauvé.  
Koujirou : Kyousuke ! J'ai eu si peur !

Je m'étais jeté sur lui en l'enlaçant, les larmes au yeux.

Kyousuke : C'est bon, je n'ai rien, calme-toi.

Je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire et le lâchais vivement, complètement rouge.

Koujirou : T-Tant mieux !  
Kariya : C'est quoi cet endroit ?  
Tous : *se réveillent*  
Shindou : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Nous nous battions contre Unlimited Shining et puis...  
Tenma : C'est vrai ! À ce moment-là...J'ai vu le coach Endou.  
Tous : !  
Shindou : Le coach !  
Endou : On m'appelle ? *arrive * Yo ! On dirait que vous êtes tous réveillés ! Koujirou-chan se faisant du souci pour vous !  
Koujirou : *rouge*C'est...!

Tous regardèrent Shinsuke et Tenma se pincer la joue pour vérifier puis se jetèrent sur Endou. Nous dirigions vers un autre endroit de la grotte où attendais le reste des adultes.

Tous : Incroyable !  
Endou : Laissez-moi vous présenter. Kazemaru. Fubuki. Kabeyama. Fudou. Ce sont tous des amis à moi qui m'aident à enquêter sur l'île.  
Tenma : C-C'est vraiment incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous rencontrons l'Inazuma Japan ici !  
Kazemaru : Nous encourageons nos kouhais* après tout.  
Fubuki : Cela aurait été mieux si nous nous étions rencontré dans un meilleur endroit.  
Fudou : Allons, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. De plus, j'étais curieux de connaître les joueurs pour qui Koujirou-chi se fait tant de soucis.  
Koujirou : *rougit* Mais vous allez arrêté de me charrier !  
Kabeyama : Le nouveau club de Raimon est si mignon !  
Kurumada : *chuchote* Kazemaru et les autres font partie de la ligue professionnelle, pas vrai ?  
Shinsuke : Peut-être qu'ils me donneront leurs autographes ?! Ici, ici ! Je suis Nishizono Shinsuke ! Un défenseur de 1ère année !  
Tenma : Je suis aussi en 1ère année, je m'appelle Matsukaze Tenma !  
Hikaru : Moi ! Puis-je être le prochain ? Je suis attaquant en 1ère année, Kageyama Hikaru !  
Les 3 : Kageyama ?!

Évidemment...Je retenais un face palm.

Hikaru : Oui. Le Reiji Kageyama que vous connaissez était mon oncle. Je sais que mon oncle à causé beaucoup d'ennuis à tout le monde...non, au monde du football. Mais j'ai aussi entendu dire que mon oncle aimait le football. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que j'aimerai aussi jouer au football !  
Kabeyama : *les yeux larmoyants * Le destin aime jouer de drôles de tours...  
Hikaru : Je pense que ce destin m'a beaucoup influencé pour être capable de jouer avec tout le monde ! Je suis sûr que mon oncle est également content !  
Fudou : Tu as raison. Fais de ton mieux, Kageyama !  
Hikaru : Oui ! Je suis content d'être ici !

Tous continuèrent de se présenter. Je restais en retrait. Je pensais à Hakuryuu.

Koujirou : Haku-kun...  
Shinsuke : Maintenant que j'y pense, le garçon de tout à l'heure, ce Hakuryuu, il n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler "Kou-chan".  
Endou : Alors Hakuryuu est ici aussi...  
Tenma : Il était super énervé quand tu as dit qu'on était tes amis.  
Shindou : Il semblait vraiment en colère quand il a vu Tsurugi avec nous aussi.  
Kyousuke : On était rivaux quand j'étais à God Eden, Hakuryuu et moi. Cependant, le reste du temps, il était avec Koujirou.  
Kariya : Ce serait pas ton ex-petit-ami ?

Je lançais un regard noir à Kariya. Kyousuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'avait sûrement jamais imaginer cette possibilité. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

Koujirou : Non. Haku-kun est...Hakuryuu est mon ami d'enfance.  
Tous : !  
Koujirou : On se connaît depuis nos 5 ans. Depuis on a toujours été ensemble, que ce soit avant notre arrivée à God Eden ou après. Cependant, je suis partie avec Kyousuke pour détruire Raimon et j'ai quitté cette île. J'ai...abandonné Haku-kun, je l'ai laissé en arrière...mais je devais battre le 5th sector et ramener le football...

Je commençais à sangloter. Kyousuke essaya de me consoler. Il continua à ma place.

Kyousuke : Hakuryuu m'en veux sûrement parce-que Koujirou est partie avec moi, son rival.

Fudou allégea l'ambiance.

Fudou : Je me souviens qu'Hakuryuu ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle quand vous étiez petits! Vous jouiez au football jusqu'à tard le soir et vous battiez pour savoir qui avait gagné.

Je souriais à ce souvenir. J'essuyais mes larmes et repris contenance.

Koujirou : Si j'ai incité l'équipe à venir ici, c'était pour venir sauver Hakuryuu et les autres seed sur cette île. Tout est de ma faute, désolée.

Je m'inclinais pour m'excuser.

Shindou : C'est rien. Nous serions venus ici tôt ou tard de toute façon.  
Tenma : Ne t'inquiète pas, les amis c'est là pour aider.  
Tous : *acquiescent*  
Koujirou : *sourit * Merci tout le monde !

Shindou me sourit et se tourna vers Endou.

Shindou : Cependant, s'il vous plaît, dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes venus ici.  
Tenma : Oui ! Que voulez-vous vous dire par enquêter ?  
Endou : Désolé d'avoir quitté l'équipe sans donner de raison. La vérité est que j'ai appris quelque chose après le match contre Hakuren.  
Fubuki : Endou-kun, laisse-moi expliquer cette partie. J'ai trouvé qu'il y avait un centre sur cette île où les garçons sont emprisonnés et endurent un entraînement d'enfer pour devenir des seed. Après le match, j'ai raconté tout ça à Endou-kun.

C'est sûrement Yukimura qui lui a révélé ça.

Kazemaru : De ce que nous avons découvert, les seed sont formés dans les différents centres d'entraînement financés par le 5th sector.  
Endou : Parmi eux, seuls les plus talentueux sont gardés dans ce centre. C'est sur cette île "God Eden" que les joueurs ultimes sont créés.

Kyousuke et moi restions silencieux.

Fudou : Le problème est comment ils font les choses. C'est possible qu'ils emprisonnent ces personnes contre leurs volonté et les forcent à faire l'entraînement.  
Koujirou : C'est plus ou moins vrai. Ils demandent notre accord et celui de nos parents pour y venir, mais pour partir, il faut soit une mission, soit une blessure trop grave pour être soigner sur l'île ou un traumatisme. Quand à l'entraînement, c'est de la manipulation. Ils nous font nous entraîner en nous disant que les seed Ultimes ont des privilèges, pour finir par nous entraîner de plus en plus dur. Ce n'est définitivement pas...  
Kyousuke : Koujirou...?

Je regagnais mon calme à l'appel de Kyousuke. Je lui dis du regard que tout allais bien. Il hésita un moment mais décida de ne rien dire au final.

Tenma : Coach Endou, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?  
Endou : C'est évident. Nous allons libérer les personnes qui s'entraînent ici...et mettre un terme à la conspiration du 5th sector !

La nuit, nous étions dans un repère que les adultes avaient aménagé. Nous étions répartis par niveau. J'étais avec le reste des première année, sauf Tenma qui voulais dormir à la belle étoile. Les autres étaient déjà endormis, je restais pensive.

Kyousuke : Tu dors ?  
Koujirou : Non...

Je sentais que Kyousuke voulais quelques réponses. Je lui laissait le temps de formuler ses questions.

Kyousuke : Hakuryuu est au courant que tu es une fille ?  
Koujirou : Oui. C'est même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il restait à mes côtés à God Eden.  
Kyousuke : ...Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Et ne dis pas que c'est parce-que l'entraînement était trop dur.  
Koujirou : ...C'est moi qui t'ai proposé pour la mission de destruction de Raimon. À la base j'étais l'unique envoyée par Ishido Shuuji. Je...devais partir mais...tu étais...spécial...  
Kyousuke : Pourquoi moi ?  
Je m'endormis. J'entendis vaguement Kyousuke me souhaiter bonne nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Et c'est un doublé !

Chapitre 21 : God Eden (2)

Le lendemain matin, chacun avait sa mission. Un bruit d'alarme retentit, puis une voix se fit entendre.

Kibayama : Avis à Endou Mamoru et aux autres idiots de Raimon ! Dans 3 jours, il y aura un match spécial entre vous et l'équipe officielle du 5th sector. Cela aura lieu dans le centre de l'île, au stade God Eden. N'oubliez pas que nous avons des otages. Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à ce match. Sur ce.

La transmission pris fin. Ils n'ont pas précisé si c'était Unlimited Shining, est-ce que ce serait une autre équipe...? Je préférais croire que je me trompais.

Endou : Écoutez-moi, tout le monde ! S'ils veulent nous défier dans un match, nous leur ferons face !  
Kariya : Coach, avons-nous vraiment une chance de gagner ?  
Endou : Vous avez oublié ? Nous avons affronté beaucoup d'obstacles avant et nous sommes devenus plus forts ! Cela a toujours été ainsi, et cela continuera ! Nous combattons pour la victoire ! C'est tout ! Commençons par quelques entraînements sur cette île aujourd'hui !  
Tous : Oui !

Je me retournais vivement. J'ai encore eu l'impression qu'on nous observait.  
Je partis accompagnée de Kyousuke, Tenma et Shinsuke, chercher un endroit où s'entraîner.

Shinsuke : Eh, regardez !  
Tenma : Cette forêt semble utile pour s'entraîner !  
Kyousuke : Je suis d'accord.  
Koujirou : Hum !  
Shinsuke : Hein, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Eh, mate-moi ça !

Shinsuke s'était arrêter devant une drôle de statue. Il imita la statue. Je me mis à rire.

Tenma : Quelle pose bizarre !  
Shinsuke : Est-ce une statue Jizo ? Tsurugi, Koujirou, vous aviez vu ça avant ?  
Kyousuke : On dit que cette chose est le dieu qui protège cette île.  
Tenma : Un dieu ?  
Koujirou : Apparemment cette île organisait il y a longtemps des cérémonies qui ressemblaient au football, car ils tapaient dans un ballon.  
Tenma : Alors c'est un ballon de football ? *touche la boule sur la statue *  
Shinsuke : Cela pourrait même être le dieu du football !  
Koujirou : C'est un peu exagéré...! Attention !

J'avais senti une présence hostile. Kyousuke se mit devant moi et renvoya le ballon qui fonçait sur nous.

Kyousuke : Qui va là ?  
... : Eh~! Alors vous avez quelques talents. *se rapproche *  
Tenma : C'était dangereux, sans prévenir en plus !  
Shindou : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Shindou arriva avec le reste de l'équipe, alertés par mon cri et celui Kyousuke.

... : Pour dire la vérité, je vous surveille depuis que vous êtes arrivés sur cette île.  
Koujirou : Alors c'était toi...  
... : Vous avez fui le terrain où vous avez perdu. Je ne peux pas pardonner ça...Vous vous faites appeler joueurs de football alors que vous êtes des perdants. Voici mon équipe Ancient Dark.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Impossible !

... : Les minables ne sont pas autorisés ici.  
Tenma : Attends ! Si c'est votre forêt, j'ai eu chose à vous demander. Nous voulons nous entraîner ici !  
... : Vous entraînez ?  
Tenma : Nous devons gagner contre une équipe de football pour sauver nos amis !  
... : Avec ce football faible...? Très bien. Si vous gagnez contre nous au football, je vous donnerai l'autorisation.

Le joueur inconnu envoya le ballon à Shindou.

Shindou : Très bien. Nous le ferons !  
Koujirou : C'est mauvais…

Kyousuke me regarda et m'assura qu'il serait prudent. Je lui souris. Nous nous dirigions vers un terrain à la lisière de la forêt.

J'étais sur le banc et observais le « capitaine » d'Ancient Dark. C'est vraiment la première fois que je vois ce seed. Il a pourtant réussi à devenir le nouveau capitaine de mon équipe, ce qui signifie que c'est un seed Ultime. Je vis Kai, le vice-capitaine, me fixer avant de se concentrer sur son capitaine. Le capitaine lança le match.

... : Allons-y.  
Kai : Ok. *se font calmement des passes *  
Sangoku : Ils sont décontractés ?  
Kirino : Mettez-leur la

pression !  
Tenma : *reçoit le ballon de Shinsuke* Ok !

Le capitaine apparut devant Tenma. Tenma le passa, mais il réussit à revenir devant lui. Il le laissa quand même passer. Tenma perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais passa la balle à Shindou. Kai fit des acrobaties sans toucher le ballon puis le laisse passer, atterrissant parfaitement tandis que Shindou recevais le ballon comme prévu. Motono essaya de bloquer Shindou.

Shindou : Olympus Harmony! *passe et envoit à Kyousuke * Tsurugi !  
Kyousuke : Devil Burst !  
Ashiya : Kill Bridge ! *arrêt * Je savais que c'était tout ce que tu avais.  
Kyousuke : Quoi ?

Ancient Dark continua de jouer en évitant le ballon pendant les passes. C'est « notre » technique de déstabilisation.

Aoyama : Tous nos mouvements sont anticipés...  
Ichino : Comme quand Shirayuki bloquait Hakuryuu…

Kai et le capitaine passèrent Kyousuke et Hikaru sans le moindre effort.

Kurumada : Ils ont passé ces deux-là si facilement !  
Shindou : Ils sont en train de s'amuser avec nous !  
... : Le point fort d'Ancient Dark est de percevoir les mouvements ennemis et de les contrer !  
Kai : Vous pouvez dire que nous sommes une équipe avec une énergie négative ! Je pense que nous en avons assez.  
... : Oui, finissons-en.

Le capitaine envoya sur Kyousuke et Hikaru. Kai accéléra et renvoya sur Shindou, Ryouma et Kurumada. Yuuki envoya sur Tenma et la défense et enfin, Rinne envoya sur Sangoku. Tenma fonça pour bloquer le tir.

Tenma : Je l'arrêterai ! Attention ! Soyokaze step !

Tenma avait utiliser sa technique pour sauver un cabri qui était sur la trajectoire du tir. Sangoku prit le ballon de plein fouet ; but. Il se releva et cria.

Sangoku : Tenma, le petit va bien ?  
Tenma : Oui, il va bien !

Tout raimon se rassembla autour du cabri. Tenma se tourna vers le capitaine adverse.

Tenma : Ne reviens plus ici ! C'est bon, on peut reprendre le match !  
... : Non, nous avons fini.  
Kai : Hey, Shuu !  
Shuu : Laisses-les moi.  
Kai : Si tu le dis.

Il partit avec le reste de l'équipe. Je les suivis. Une fois assez éloignés, je les appelais.

Koujirou : Kai !  
Kai : C'était vraiment toi Princesse ? Même dans ta nouvelle école tu dois te faire passer pour un garçon ?

Kai me sourit. Le reste de l'équipe se tourna vers moi. J'étais contente de les retrouver. Nous discutions dans la bonne humeur. Je stoppais cependant notre discussion, prenant un ton sérieux.

Koujirou : Vous n'êtes pas l'équipe que nous allons affronter dans 3 jours, n'est-ce pas ?  
Rinne : Pas tout à fait. Mais tu te doutes déjà de ce qu'il en est.  
Koujirou : Le projet Zero...  
Kiya : Sans rancune, hein ?  
Koujirou : Hum... Je promets de vous faire partir d'ici ainsi que tous les autres.  
Yuuki : ...Bonne chance dans ce cas.

Il partirent. Je souris. Avec Raimon, j'en suis sûre.

Au final, Shuu nous a donné sa permission et nous a même trouvé des lieux d'entraînement. Nous sommes repartis en 5 groupe, Sangoku, Ichino et Aoyama s'entraînent aux tirs au but avec Kabeyama; Tenma fait de l'escalade sous la tutelle de Shuu; Kariya, Shinsuke et Amagi s'entraîne dans les rapides avec Fudou; Shindou, Kirino et Kurumada travaillent leur équilibre sur des feuilles instables avec Kazemaru; et Kyousuke, Hikaru et Ryouma renforcer leur jambes en faisant du sandboard. Endou m'a dit d'essayer de faire les trois derniers alors…

Fubuki : C'est un entraînement pour contrôler votre équilibre dans n'importe quelle situation où vous vous trouvez.  
Ryouma : Très bien, faisons-le ! *part avec Hikaru mais tombe au bout de quelques mètres * C'est difficile.  
Kyousuke : *va un peu plus loin qu'eux mais tombe aussi* Merde !  
Fubuki : C'est un entraînement difficile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi il faut le faire !

Je dépassais les autres puis réussis à dépasser l'objectif du premier coup. Je me tournais vers les autres avec un sourire lasse. Je lançais un rapide « bon courage » avant de me diriger vers l'atelier suivant.

Hikaru : Impressionnant...  
Kyousuke : ...Ouais.

Le soir, j'allais me baigner en premier. Cela faisait un bien fou ! Se baigner dans la rivière, cela me rappelais après les entraînements. Les blessures, l'eau qui devenais carmin, les picotements, les plaies. Je mis ma tête dans l'eau pour me ramener à la réalité. Je revenais vers les autres mais restais un moment cacher, par curiosité.

Endou : Vous allez bien ?  
Tenma : C'est dur...  
Endou : Je l'aurai parié.  
Fudou : Vous êtes déjà fatigués ?  
Kyousuke : Nous ne sommes pas habitué à cette île, c'est tout.  
Kabeyama : Allez, mangez tout le monde, il y a du rab !

Tous se mirent à soupirer. Je rigolais discrètement.

Tenma : Au fait, où est Koujirou ?  
Shinsuke : Maintenant que tu le dis !  
Kazemaru : Elle est la seule fille donc je lui ai demandé d'aller se laver en première.  
Kariya : *chuchote * Tu veux aller jeter un coup d'oeil, Tsurugi-kun?  
Kyousuke : *rougit* N-Non !

Heureusement, Kyousuke n'est pas comme ça…

Hikaru : N'empêche Koujirou était incroyable ! Elle a réussi l'entraînement du premier coup avec tellement d'aisance !  
Amagi : C'est vrai ! Elle s'est adapté aux rapides en un clin d'oeil.  
Shindou : En effet. Est-ce qu'elle est au même niveau que ce Hakuryuu ?  
Kyousuke : Non. Quand on était encore à God Eden, Koujirou était le seul seed Ultime de tout le 5th sector.  
Tous : Sérieusement ?!  
Kyousuke : Hakuryuu était un seed de premier ordre à ce moment-là. Je pense même que Koujirou est plus forte que lui.  
Ichino : On pourrait faire Shirayuki jouer le match alors ?  
Aoyama : Après tout, ce n'est pas un match officiel.

C'est vrai...Mais je ne dois pas forcer, je l'ai promis.

Endou : Non, on ira avec notre formation habituelle. C'est tout.  
Shindou : Coach ?  
Kyousuke : …

Je décidais finalement de sortir de ma cachette. Je fis comme si de rien n'était. J'avais les cheveux dégoulinants encore sur la serviette, je portais un t-shirt de Endou et un des pantalons de rechange de l'équipe.

Koujirou : C'est pas sympa de parler de moi dans mon dos !  
Fudou : Ils étaient plutôt en train de te féliciter.  
Koujirou : Ah bon ?

Je pris une assiette et m'asseyais près de Kyousuke et me mis à manger. Je m'exclamais.

Koujirou : C'est bon !

Il faut dire que je commençais à m'habituer à la nourriture de Natsumi. Endou et Tenma firent un sourire crispé. Je remarquais que Kyousuke me fixais depuis un moment.

Koujirou : Il y a un problème ?  
Kyousuke : Non, c'est rien.*chuchote* Maudit Kariya...  
Koujirou : Ok…

Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre. Le deuxième jour, après l'entraînement, je cherchais Tenma car on allait bientôt manger. Il étais en pleine discussion avec Shuu, j'écoutais.

Shuu : Cette île avait des coutumes différentes de votre monde. Une fois, pendant une longue mousson, ce ballon avait décidé qui devait être sacrifié pour sauver le village. La fille dans le camp des perdants était sacrifiée. C'était la règle. Une de ces filles avait un grand frère. Il voulait protéger sa sœur à tout prix. C'est pourquoi il fit promettre à l'autre équipe de perdre intentionnellement, leur glissant discrètement un signe de reconnaissance.

Il fit une pause.

Shuu :Il a acheté le match avec de l'argent. Mais les villageois l'ont découvert.  
Tenma : Qu'est-il arrivé à sa sœur ?  
Shuu : Elle a été sacrifiée. Il n'a pas pu protéger sa propre sœur. Si seulement il avait eu la conviction qu'il pouvait gagner et le courage de se battre, alors il n'aurait pas fait une telle chose…

On dirait qu'il parle de lui mais...ce genre de pratique n'existe plus sur cette île depuis des siècles. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Tenma : On dirait un peu le football de maintenant...  
Shuu : Cette île est peut-être maudite...par le football !  
Tenma : Shuu, le football ne maudit personne.  
Shuu : Bien sûr que si ! Non. C'est déjà...À moins que ton football soit fort, tu ne peux protéger ceux qui te sont chers. C'est pourquoi être fort est important.

D'une certaine manière, je pensais ça aussi quand je m'entraînais en tant que seed Ultime…

Tenma : Vraiment ? J'ai pensé que...Ça aurait été super si les villageois dont tu parles s'amusait en jouant au football.  
Shuu : À moins que tu ne sois fort, tu ne vaux rien !

Shuu s'énerva et shoota un ballon, détournant l'attention de Tenma. Il partit de mon côté et s'arrêta rapidement devant moi. Il m'avait repéré. Il dit juste une phrase.

Shuu : Tu lui ressembles.

Il partit sans en dire plus. Lui ressembler ? À la sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Le jour suivant, Shuu n'est pas revenu, tout le monde a réussi son entraînement. Demain, lors du match, nous verrons le résultat. Je suivis Kyousuke qui s'entraînait dans un gouffre. Nous entendîmes des pierres tomber. Kyousuke cria.

Kyousuke : Qui est là ?  
Hakuryuu : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses partie de cette équipe de minables. Tu as changé.  
Kyousuke : Hakuryuu. Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
Hakuryuu : Je voulais discuter un peu. Tu étais un loup solitaire qui n'avait ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un. Et maintenant, tu as des amis et tu es heureux en jouant ? Dans ce cas, tu es loin d'atteindre mon niveau quand je travaillais pour ce jour afin de devenir le joueur ultime. J'ai hâte d'être demain. Parce-que demain, je te détruirai devant ses yeux.

Il partit. Je ressentis une profonde tristesse. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Koujirou : Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça, Haku-kun. Je ne voulais pas...Je suis désolée.  
Kyousuke : Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous gagnerons demain et nous le ramènerons à la raison ensemble.

J'essuyais mes larmes et me relevais avant d'acquiescer.


	22. Chapter 22

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ^^. On poursuit l'histoire avec, comme d'habitude, l'illustration de ce chapitre sur mon blog dans ma bio. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ma fiction.

Chapitre 22 : Zero

Nous nous dirigions vers God Eden. C'est le grand jour. Nous sauverons Hakuryuu et le autres. Nous arrivions à l'entrée, la tension était palpable.

Fudou : Je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils appellent la porte de l'enfer.  
Fubuki : Pourtant, nous n'avons pas reçu d'invitation.  
Kabeyama : Vous êtes tous bien allez au toilette ?  
Kazemaru : Pourquoi tu ne poses pas cette question à toi-même ?  
Koujirou : Vous êtes en train de plaisanter ? À un moment pareil ? Vous êtes vraiment des adultes ?  
Les 3 : ...Peut-être ?

J'éclatais de rire.

Koujirou : Sérieusement ?

Un peu plus détendu. Nous rentrions dans l'édifice.

Hikaru : Ça sent le refermé.  
Fudou : J'ai entendu dite que seul un petit groupe en ressortait indemne.  
Koujirou : C'est vrai...J'en ai vu beaucoup s'effondrer.  
Kyousuke : ...  
Sangoku : Alors le 5th sector fait s'entraîner des joueurs dans cet environnement ?  
Koujirou : ...Oui.

Tout le monde se tut à ma réponse. Nous arrivions au stade. Raimon se fit huer par le public.

Kibayama : Bienvenus à God Eden ! Vous pouvez dire que tous le monde dans ce stade est votre ennemi.  
Tenma : Tous sont des ennemis...  
Koujirou : Tellement bruyants...Fermez-la !

Le public se tut et se mit à chuchoter. J'entendis quelques murmures.

Public : Eh, ce n'est pas Shirayuki-hime-sama ?...Pourquoi il est avec eux ? ...Ils sont si fort que ça ? ...Toute façon, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi fort acceptait un surnom pareil. ...Ce n'est pas étrange ? ...etc  
Kibayama : Je vais le redire...Si vous perdez le match, vous devez vous soumettre à cette éducation afin de devenir des seed-  
Tenma : Notre réponse sera toujours la même peux importe ce que vous direz !  
Kibayama : *ricane * Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser. Et vous n'êtes pas autorisés à partir d'ici sauf si vous gagnez. *claque des doigts * Apparaissez, mes joueurs ultimes !

Il y eu un flash de lumières : une jaune et une violet se croisèrent au centre du terrain, laissant apparaitre nos adversaires.

Kyousuke : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Hikaru : Il y a quelque chose de différent dans leur équipe !

Je reconnu les joueurs de Ancient Dark dont Kai et, au côté d'Hakuryuu, apparut Shuu.

Tenma : Shuu !  
Shindou : Ce n'est pas que lui. Les deux équipes sont mélangées.  
Koujirou : Comme je le pensais...  
Shuu : Laissez-moi vous dire ceci pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées. Je suis dans cette équipe de mon plein gré. Shirayuki, ou plutôt Koujirou le savait déjà, pas vrai ?

Je me tus, frustrée de le reconnaître.

Kibayama : Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas parler de notre compagnon pour créer la puissance ultime, le "projet Zero" ? Unlimited Shining et Ancient Dark. Ces deux équipes se sont entraînées dans certaines conditions. Que votre équipe est affrontée Ancient Dark dans la forêt faisait aussi partie du projet. Lumière et ténèbres ! Immobilité et mouvement ! Positif et négatif ! Quand ces deux équipes fusionnent, l'équipe ultime, Zero, naît !

Dans une cage en hauteur, Aoi appela Tenma.

Koujirou et Tenma : Aoi !  
Kazemaru : Ce n'est pas du jeu !

Kidou arriva en courant avec les autres.

Kidou : Endou ! Désolé, Endou. Elle était sous ma responsabilité et...  
Endou : Pour le moment, continuons de gérer le combat de Raimon. Le futur du football dépend de ce combat ! C'est ce que je crois.  
Kibayama : Maintenant commençons, aboutissez le projet Zero !  
Zero : Oui !  
Shindou : Les choses ne se passerons pas comme la dernière fois !  
Hakuryuu : Nous allons le graver dans votre esprit...La puissance de ceux qui ont constamment cherché à atteindre le sommet !

Hakuryuu me regarda, je fronçais les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu as tord !

Shuu : Tenma, le football n'est qu'un outil pour déterminer la valeur d'une personne. Sans pouvoir, tu ne seras pas capable de protéger ce qui t'est cher.  
Tenma : *regarde Aoi* Shuu…

Kai se dirigea vers moi.

Kai : On dirait qu'on sera vraiment adversaire cette fois Princesse.  
Koujirou : Oui...Merci pour le match de l'autre fois. Même si c'était un ordre, vous n'avez blessé personnes sérieusement. Merci.  
Kiya : *ton ironique * Où est passée notre Princesse de glace qui ne s'inquiétait que pour nous et Hakuryuu ?  
Kai : Tu sembles vraiment aimer Raimon. *sourit* Mais nous aussi on t'adore alors on ne va pas te laisser partir sans rien faire.

J'eus un sourire provocateur mais je répondis sérieusement.

Koujirou : J'accomplirai ma promesse, je ne vous laisserai pas ici.

Kai sourit et partit avec les autres. Tenma m'interpella.

Tenma : Tu les connais ?  
Koujirou : ...Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Shinsuke : Tu es l'ancien capitaine d'Ancient Dark ?!  
Koujirou : Hum. Je suis l'initiateur du jeu négatif. Et...également l'ancien capitaine du projet Zero.  
Tous : !  
Koujirou : Avec mon départ de l'île, le projet devait être suspendu voire abandonné, vu que j'étais le seul seed Ultime. C'est à la base ce qui était prévu mais, Hakuryuu étant devenu seed Ultime et Shuu qui a été reconnu par Ancient Dark...Le projet a pu se poursuivre.

Je serrais les poings, frustrée.

Kirino : Ce n'est pas ta faute !  
Koujirou : ...C'est parce-que j'existe que le projet a commencé...  
Kyousuke : C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es partie ?  
Koujirou : *acquiesce * L'entraînement pour intégrer l'équipe est très dangereux voire mortel, avec moi partie les sélections ont dû arrêter. Je voulais...  
Endou : Les protéger pas vrai ? Après tout, c'est ton équipe.

J'acquiesçais.

Endou : Vous avez entendu, tout le monde ? Gagnons ce match et sauvons tout le monde !  
Tous : Oui !  
Koujirou : Merci, tout le monde. Bonne chance !

Le match commença.

Igou : C'est le kick off* !  
Ryouma : C'est parti ! Tenma ! *se fait voler la balle par Hakuryuu * Merde !

Il ne s'était pas donné à fond dans le match avec Unlimited Shining ? C'est mauvais…Hakuryuu fit la passe à Shuu qui, avec les autres membres d'Ancient Dark, anticipèrent les actions de Raimon.

Igou : Impressionnant ! Raimon ne fait pas le poids face aux passes précise de Zero !  
Shindou : On y va ! Kami no Takuto ! Par ici !

Il montra à Tenma la voie mais Shuu l'esquiva. Le Kami no Takuto a échoué...Avec le jeu d'Ancient Dark, c'était prévisible. Hakuryuu dribbla Kyousuke et Amagi puis marqua.

Igou : C'est dedans ! Zero marque le premier point en seulement 3 minutes !  
Kidou : Ils sont plus fort que je le pensais !  
Endou : Oui...  
Koujirou : Haku-kun...  
Shindou : *reçoit la balle de Tenma * C'est parti ! Sousha Maestro ! Nous utiliserons la puissance des Keshin pour briser leur défense !  
Koujirou : Non ! Ne fonce pas tout seul ! Ils ont également des Keshin !  
Kidou : Comment ?!  
Hakuryuu : C'est le moment pour nous de commencer. Regardez. Ceci est le Keshin ultime ! Seijuu Shining Dragon !  
Koujirou : Il a grandi !  
Sangoku : Le Keshin ultime ?  
Kariya : Il est aussi grand que celui de Koujirou maintenant !  
Shindou : J'irai marquer !

Hakuryuu balaya Shindou qui perdit son Keshin et fonca vers les buts. Kyousuke fit pparaitre Kensei Lancelot et essaya de bloquer Hakuryuu mais échoua et entraîne Shinsuke et Kariya dans sa chute.

Hakuryuu : C'est tout ce que vous avez ?  
Tenma : Pas encore ! Apparaîs, Majin Pegasus ! *attaque Hakuryuu qui esquive et passe Tenma *  
Amagi : Nous s'arrêterons ! Viva ! Banri no...  
Kirino : Deep Mist...  
Hakuryuu : *passe les deux * White breath !  
Sangoku : Fence of Gaia !

But. Ce ne sera pas facile de passer ça.

Shinsuke : Comment pouvons-nous gagner contre eux ?  
Kariya : C'est une mauvaise blague.  
Kyousuke : C'est...la puissance ultime...  
Hakuryuu : Exactement. Les gens comme vous ne seront jamais capable de gagner. Alors, rendez-nous Koujirou !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Shindou, Tenma et Kyousuke : Allons-y ! *sortent leurs Keshin pour bloquer Hakuryuu *  
Shindou : Bien, nous l'avons coincé !  
Hakuryuu : Vous croyez ?  
Rinne, Kai, Yuuki et Seidou : *sortent leurs Keshin * Tekki Hei Knight ! Seiei Hei Pawn ! Bannin no Too Rook ! Masaisho Bishop !

Tous soutenaient Hakuryuu. Je réalisais soudain une chose.

Koujirou : Je vois. Comme c'est un match non-officiel, la règle de décence est inactive.  
Endou : La règle de décence ?  
Koujirou : Oui. Cette règle est imposée par le 5th sector. Cette règle interdit l'usage de plus de trois Keshin par équipe au nom de l'égalité des chances. Cependant elle ne rentre pas en vigueur ici.  
Tenma : Inutile ! On ne peut pas reprendre le ballon comme ça !  
Shuu : C'est ça, Tenma. Vous n'avez même pas la force pour utiliser vos Keshin.  
Hakuryuu : Apprend ta leçon ! C'est la puissance de ceux qui peuvent utiliser leurs Keshin à leur paroxysme ! Prenez ça ! White breath !

Il balaya les 3 joueurs de raimon.

Amagi : Sangoku ne le bloquera pas s'il le prend de plein fouet !  
Kirino : Nous allons montrer que notre entraînement n'a pas été vain !  
Kariya : Je sais !  
Les 3 : Viva ! Banri no Choujou ! Deep Mist ! Hunter's Net ! *affaiblisent le tir*  
Sangoku : Fence of Gaia ! *réalise que Shindou et Kyousuke l'aident à contrer le tir * Merci, vous m'avez vraiment aidé.  
Hakuryuu : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est tout ce que vous avez ?  
Kibayama : C'est le moment de leur mettre la pression.

Les joueurs de Zero commencèrent à viser les joueurs de raimon.

Hakuryuu : Bon, montrez-moi à présent votre vrai potentiel ! Celui qui a fait Koujirou quitter God Eden !  
Shindou : Quoi ?!  
Kyousuke : Que veux-tu dire ?  
Hakuryuu : Vous n'avez pas compris ? C'est une expérience. Quand les gens sont sous pression, ils peuvent sortir une énergie hors du commun.  
Tenma : Nous ne sommes pas des cobayes !  
Hakuryuu : Mais vous en êtes. Des cobayes choisis par le seed Ultime le plus puissant du 5th sector pour achever notre suprématie.  
Koujirou : Quoi ?  
Hakuryuu : *continue de blesser Raimon * C'est tout ce que vous avez ?  
Akane : Non...  
Haruna : C'est horrible !

J'étais hors de moi. Assez...ASSEZ ! J'invoquais depuis le banc.

Koujirou : Shirayuki-hime, vengeresse royale !  
Kyousuke : Son Keshin a évolué !  
Koujirou : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ce qu'il vous plaît ! Je vais me battre pour gagner !  
Hakuryuu : Kou-chan !

Je regardais Hakuryuu, folle de rage. Il eut un mouvement de recul. La mi-temps arriva.

Midori : Hé, tu devrais te calmer !  
Koujirou : ...Je rentrerai en seconde période.

Je suivit le conseil de Midori malgré ma colère et alla me rafraîchir au toilette  
...Un nouveau Keshin...Je me mis à tousser fortement, je mis sa main devant ma bouche.

Koujirou : Du sang ?! Les médecins se seraient trompés ?...Dans tous les cas, Raimon ne doit pas rester ici.

Je rinçais le sang et me dirigea vers le terrain. Raimon devait partir, coûte que coûte. Le présentateur Igou annonça la reprise.

Igou : Shining Dragon est déjà en action dès le début de la seconde période !  
Koujirou : Shirayuki-hime, vengeresse royale !

J'essayais de protéger le maximum de joueurs.

Hakuryuu : C'est inutile, tu ne peux pas protéger 10 joueurs à toi toute seule.  
Koujirou : On ne peut pas savoir sans avoir essayé.  
Tenma : Majin Pegasus ! Je vais l'arrêter !  
Shuu : Abandonne ! Tu ne vas pas y arriver avec ta force actuelle !  
Tenma : Et alors ? Je ne fuirai pas ! Je dois voler encore plus haut ! Atteins les cieux ! Majin Pegasus Aku !  
Shindou : Pegasus...  
Raimon : A évolué !  
Hakuryuu : Quoi ?! Comme Kou-chan ?! Non, tu ne fais pas le poids !

Hakuryuu fonça sur lui mais Tenma le balaya et passa à Shindou.

Shindou : Sousha Maestro ! *voit Kyousuke * Je vois ! Harmonics !  
Kyousuke : *passe la défense * Death Drop !  
Tenma : *enchaîne avec son Keshin *  
Hebino :Serpent Fang ! *but*  
Koujirou : Ils l'ont fait...Bravo !  
Kazemaru : Ils ont fait de leur entraînement une vraie force.  
Kabeyama : Bon boulot !  
Shuu : Pas mal, Tenma. Impressionnant.  
Kibayama : On dirait qu'ils ont décidés de se battre. *décroche son téléphone * ...Oui, empereur sacré ! *fait signe à Hakuryuu *  
Hakuryuu : Finissons-les !  
Zero : Oui !

Tous sortirent leur Keshin. Il a dit empereur sacré. Il est ici alors.

Shindou : Il y a une limite de temps pour utiliser les Keshin ! Nous devons tout faire pour les retenir !  
Hakuryuu : Même avec cet esprit, vous n'allez pas progresser !  
Shindou : Alors nous continuerons à vous affronter tous à la fois !  
Igou : Serait-ce un autre affrontement de Keshin à 3 contre 5 ? C'est la même situation que dans la première période ! Qu'y a-t-il, le défenseur Kirino s'avance !  
Koujirou : Non, cette fois ce sera différent !  
Kirino : La défense ! Soutenons Shindou et les autres !  
Kariya : Les soutenir ?  
Kirino : C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire !  
Kirino et Kariya : Deep Mist ! Hunter's Net ! *bloquent le Keshin de Rinne *  
Shinsuke et Amagi : Viva ! Banri no Choujou ! Buttobi Jump ! *bloquent Seidou *  
Shindou : Merci, les gars !  
Tenma : Maintenant nous sommes à égalité !  
Kyousuke : Nous pouvons le faire !  
Hakuryuu : Quoi ?!

Après avoir repoussé les 3 Keshin restants, Tenma envoya à Shindou qui me la donna. Je passais la défense et tirais avec mon Keshin vers Ryouma.

Ryouma : Faisons-le ! Sangoku Bushin Musashi ! Bushin Renzan !

Ce fut un but. Je félicitais Ryouma.

Koujirou : Super shoot !  
Ryouma : Si tu le dis ! Mais utiliser un Keshin, ça fatigue !  
Koujirou : Hum.  
Hakuryuu : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ont égalisé...  
Kibayama : Hakuryuu ! Changement ! En temps qu'instructeur, nous allons vous montrer comment régler ça.  
Koujirou : ! Les instructeurs se mettent à jouer ?! Mais c'est des adultes, la différence physique est trop importante !

Je le vis montrer Aoi. Kibayama l'utilise comme prétexte pour tout faire, les lâches !

Kibayama : Commençons...le cours particulier !

kick off* coup d'envoi


	23. Chapter 23

Et c'est avec un énorme retard que l'on revient ! A 5 chapitre de la fin, l'illustration est sur mon blog comme d'hab' !

Chapitre 23 : Zero (2)

Les adultes utilisèrent la balle et leurs corps pour blesser Raimon.

Sangoku : Les gars...Arrêtez ! *se prend le ballon dans le visage *  
Koujirou : Ça suffit !  
Kibayama : Les traîtres n'ont pas leur mot à dire !

Il m'envoya le ballon dessus. Je me le pris en plein ventre. Je tombais au sol.

Kai : Princesse !  
Hakuryuu : Kou-chan !

Hakuryuu courut vers moi. Du sang ? Oh non, Hakuryuu l'a remarqué et me regarda, en quête d'explication. Tout ce qui m'importais, c'était le match et l'équipe. Je vis Shinsuke s'écraser au sol.

Tenma : Ce n'est pas du football !  
Kibayama : Bien sûr que non. C'est de "l'éducation". Marque Shuu !  
Koujirou : Mince...Je dois...défendre...!

Je pleurais. Hakuryuu me retenais au sol.

Hakuryuu : Kou-chan !

Shuu se prépara à tirer et Tenma s'interposa. Il marqua avec sa technique Black Ash.

Kazemaru : À ce rythme, Tenma et les autres...  
Kabeyama : Je ne veux plus voir ça !  
Fudou : Vous n'avez pas compris. S'énerver ne sert à rien. C'est leur match.

Endou serra les poings.

Tenma : Je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! Le football...Le football pleure ! Il pleure parce que...ce n'est pas du football !  
Endou : Ce qui est important pour un coach...C'est de protéger l'équipe quoi qu'il arrive !  
Kibayama : Vous ne pouvez pas...!  
Kidou : Endou, tu...  
Fudou : C'est juste un truc pour les tarés du football...J'irai avec toi, Captain*.  
Kazemaru : Fudou …Dans ce cas, compte aussi sur moi !  
Le reste : Et sur moi !

Endou et les autres rentrèrent sur le terrain. On dirait que l'on peut voir leur eux enfants. Il se dirigèrent vers les joueurs blessés.

Endou : Tenma, Koujirou, désolé, laissez-nous prendre soin de ce match pendant un moment !  
Fubuki : Tu vas bien ?  
Koujirou : Oui. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air- Ouah ! Haku-kun ?!

Hakuryuu me porta dans ses bras jusqu'au banc. Il ne dit pas un mot. Moi non plus. Je regardais Hakuryuu. Il me déposa délicatement sur le banc et retourna sur le terrain.

Fudou : Laissez-nous faire.  
Kabeyama : Reposez-vous un peu.  
Kidou : Nous allons également remplacer 6 joueurs ! Ça sera équitable !  
Endou : Tenma ! Montrons-leur ce que Raimon peut faire !  
Tenma : Oui !  
Igou : Après cette soudaine interruption, le match reprend !  
Endou : Les gars, jouons au football !  
Raimon : Oui !

C'est comme sur les vidéos de papa, je voyais les techniques devenues légendaires. The wall...Shippuu Dash...Eternal blizzard...Koutei penguin no.2...Impressionnant ! Le tir se dirigea vers les buts adverses.

Mutou : Gravity point...Quoi !

Le tir dévia et le ballon brisa la cage d'Aoi. Elle tomba. Aoyama et Ichino foncèrent pour réceptionner Aoi. Elle atterrit sur eux. Il n'avait plus de moyen de pression.

Kibayama : Les gens comme vous ne peuvent pas nous surpasser !  
Les adultes adverses : Fuurinkazan Destroyer !  
Endou : God Hand V ! *arrêt *  
Sangoku : C'est la version évoluée de la légendaire God Hand !  
Kibayama : Nous ne sommes pas encore finis !  
Kirino : Je vais les arrêter !  
Kazemaru : Kirino ! Ne pense pas que tu es le seul à défendre ! L'équipe doit travailler ensemble pour bien défendre !  
Kirino : Ok ! Shinsuke !

Shinsuke vola la balle sur l'ordre de Kirino et lui envoya. Il passa à Shindou.

Kidou : Ne te focalise pas uniquement sur le sens du jeu. Tu dois garder un œil sur le positionnement de l'équipe !  
Shindou : Oui ! Par ici !

Il passa de dos à Shinsuke.

Kabeyama : Shinsuke-kun ! Ne sois pas tendu ! Écoute les voix de tes camarades, parfois même celle de tes adversaires, et produit ton meilleur jeu !  
Shinsuke : Ok ! *saute* La défense adverse est solide ! Que dois-je faire ? Je sais, Tenma ! Tu es capable de le faire !

Il passa a Tenma. Fubuki arriva à ses côtés.

Fubuki : Ressens le vent ! Tu devrai être capable de jouer sur ce terrain plus facilement que n'importe qui ici présent !  
Tenma : Oui !

Il dribbla les 3 défenseurs et envoya à Kyousuke.

Fudou : Tsurugi, écoute ! Les amis sont ceux sur qui tu peux compter et ceux qui peuvent compter sur toi, écoutes juste tes sentiments ! Mais bon, je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà.

Fudou eut un sourire narquois. Kyousuke rougit.

Kyousuke : Ce n'est pas...! *remarque Shindou * Capitaine. Tu peux me donner un petit coup de main ?  
Shindou : Ouais !  
Kyousuke et Shindou : Joker Rains !  
Mutou : Gravity point ! *but*  
Koujirou : 3-3, on revient au score !  
Endou : Maintenant c'est votre combat. Vous êtes le Raimon Eleven qui a hérité de notre volonté !  
Raimon : Oui !

Je me relevais.

Kyousuke : Tu y retournes ?  
Koujirou : Hum ! Pas moyen que je reste assise après un discours aussi motivant !  
Kibayama : *range son téléphone * Changement ! Hakuryuu, si vous perdez ce match, vous ne mériterez plus de vivre ! Compris ?

Hakuryuu et les autres se turent avec un air frusté. Je sentis une pointe de colère à leur manque de réaction. Hakuryuu fonça vers le but dès la remise en jeu.

Hakuryuu : Nous sommes l'élite !

Il invoqua. Je fis de même. Shirayuki-hime, vengeresse royale repoussa Hakuryuu et je passais la balle à Shinsuke.

Shinsuke : Buttobi Jump ! Tenma, enchaîne avec un autre tir !  
Tenma : Ok ! Justice Wing !  
Shindou : Un nouveau tir de Keshin !  
Kyousuke : Il acquis la pleine maîtrise de son Keshin.  
Koujirou : Envole-toi Tenma ! Plus haut que n'importe quel Seed auparavant !  
Igou : Raimon renverse la situation ! Raimon passe devant Zero !

Shuu se dirigea vers Hakuryuu.

Shuu : Tu as été plutôt impulsif.  
Hakuryuu : Nous avons pour objectif d'être l'élite malgré la souffrance et la peine.  
Shuu : Raimon est juste plus fort que nous le pensions. C'est tout.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu attrapa le bras de Shuu, perdant son sang froid.

Hakuryuu : Je l'admet, ils sont forts ! Mais je jure que je surpasserai n'importe qui ! Je refuse de perdre ici !  
Shuu : Hakuryuu, dois-je libérer mon pouvoir ?  
Hakuryuu : ! C'est vrai...C'est notre combat. Ça ne marchera pas si on n'y met pas toutes nos forces !

Hakuryuu me jeta un regard. Je ne sus pas comment réagir. Il semblait désolé. Le match repris.

Shindou : Ils ont concentré toutes leurs forces dans leurs Keshin !  
Hakuryuu : Vas-y, Shuu !  
Shuu : Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus !

Cette puissance ! Il a la même puissance que moi ?! Impossible !

Kyousuke : Pas tant que je serai là ! *essaye de bloquer Shuu avec son Keshin*  
Tenma : Il a repoussé Lancelot d'un coup !  
Shuu : Maou no Ono ! *marque *  
Koujirou : C'est...une blague...?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais Zero est aussi épuisé que nous ; le match repris.

Shindou : La défense arrêtez-le ! Zero ne peux plus servir de leurs Keshin !  
Kirino : Laisse-le nous !  
Hakuryuu : C'est ce que vous croyez. *invoque *  
Sangoku : Il devrait être à bout vu le nombre de fois où il a utilisé son Keshin !  
Ryouma : Il y a quelque chose de bizarre !  
Koujirou : Il envoit leur énergie à Hakuryuu ?  
Hakuryuu : Voilà comment je peux sortir mon Keshin indéfiniment...Le Keshin Drawing ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! *fusionne son Keshin avec celui de Shuu * C'est le nouveau pouvoir de nos Keshin ! Sei Kishi Arthur !  
Shindou : Reculez, tout le monde protège les buts !  
Tous : Oui !  
Hakuryuu et Shuu : Sword Excalibur ! *balaye Raimon et marque *  
Hakuryuu : Tsurugi ! Alors, tu as compris ?  
Shuu : Tenma, as-tu encore la volonté de te battre après ça ?  
Tenma : Bien sûr ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais. La déesse de la victoire...aime ceux qui n'abandonnent pas !

Hakuryuu et Shuu furent surpris de leur ténacité. Je me dirigeais vers Kyousuke.

Koujirou : Et si vous essayiez de fusionner vos Keshin comme eux ?  
Kyousuke : Comment ?!  
Shindou : Pouvons-nous le faire ?  
Tenma : Essayons ! À mon signal, sortez vos Keshin !  
Kyousuke : Ça semble intéressant.  
Shindou : Allons-y avec ça !  
Koujirou : Je protégerai l'arrière alors allez-y à fond !  
Tenma : On y va !

Les 3 sortirent leurs Keshin.

Hakuryuu : Nous allons vous anéantir !  
Tenma : Capitaine !  
Shindou : Ouais ! Keshin ne faitent qu'un !

Les Keshin fusionnèrent.

Tenma : S'ils se sont liés ensemble comme une batterie afin de fusionner, alors nous ferons pareil !  
Les 3 : Matei Gryphon !  
Koujirou : Ils l'ont fait ! Allez-y, envolez-vous !

Ils confrontèrent Gryphon à Arthur.

Tenma : Shuu ! Le football ne décide pas la valeur des gens ! Il nous

donne la joie, le courage, et c'est définitivement amusant !  
Shuu : C'est faux !  
Tenma : Alors ramenons-le. Nous récupérerons ton football, Shuu.

Shuu eut l'air déconcerté. Les 3 parlèrent d'une seule voix.

Les 3 : Sword of Fire Ignition !  
Tous : Vas-y !  
Hakuryuu et Shuu : Nous ne perdrons pas !  
Les 3 : Nous n'abandonnerons pas ! Nous allons ramener le football !

On entendit l'épée d'Arthur se briser. Je vis un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de Shuu.

Hakuryuu : Pourquoi ?!  
Hebino : Serpent- *but*  
Hakuryuu : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous, l'élite, n'arrivons pas à gagner contre Raimon ?

Je me dirigeais vers Hakuryuu accompagnée de Kyousuke.

Koujirou : Hakuryuu, tu passes ton temps à te focaliser sur le pouvoir ultime, n'as-tu pas encore appris ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir ?  
Hakuryuu : Que veux-tu dire ?  
Shindou : Le football n'est pas l'ambition du pouvoir. Il sert à réaliser l'importance des liens et du courage. C'est ce qui fait la beauté du football !  
Hakuryuu : Ça na aucun sens ! Je ne l'accepterai pas !  
Koujirou : Haku-kun, il y a quelque chose que que Kyousuke et moi voulions te dire depuis que l'ont a quittés l'île. L'entraînement ici est beaucoup trop intense.  
Kyousuke : Même si c'était pour un petit moment, me mesurer à toi comme un rival est...la raison de ma présence ici. Le football que je jouais avec toi était tellement amusant.  
Hakuryuu : Tsurugi...  
Shuu : Hakuryuu. Je me demande quel genre de football nous allons trouver dans les profondeurs de nos cœurs.

Je décidais de surjouer un peu pour qu'il comprenne.

Koujirou : Haku-kun, t'es vraiment un idiot, pas vrai ?! Tu as oublié tous ce temps que l'on a passé à jouer ensemble ?!  
Hakuryuu : Kou-chan...Bien sûr que non ! Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas rappelé ces bons moments...  
Shuu : Hakuryuu. Comment est-ce que nous allons apprécier notre football ?  
Hakuryuu : ...Je vois...*au reste de l'équipe * Vous aussi, les gars ? Ça sera du vrai football, avec juste le désir de gagner ! Apprécions ce moment et jouons notre football !  
Shuu : Nous serons heureux dans nos cœurs et nous gagnerons contre Tenma et les autres !  
Zero : Oui !

Je me dirigeais vers le banc.

Koujirou : Hikaru, désolée d'avoir pris ta place. Vas jouer les dernières minutes !  
Hikaru : *grand sourire* Je peux vraiment ?! Merci Koujirou ! *fonce sur le terrain *  
Shindou : Utilisons toutes nos forces jusqu'à la fin !  
Tous : Ouais !

Ils se sont affrontés à fond jusqu'à la dernière minute, usant techniques sur techniques, Zero magnum, Burai Hand, Niboriryuu, Evolution, tout transpirant, sourire aux lèvres... Au final…

Igou : Le match est fini ! Chaque équipe a tout donné et le match fini sur ce score nul de 5-5 !

Public les acclama. Shuu se tourna vers Tenma.

Shuu : Tenma, je suis désolé. Je pensais que le football n'était qu'un outil pour déterminer la valeur des gens. Mais après t'avoir rencontré, j'ai réalisé que c'était faux. Tu m'as appris que le football est amusant ! *sourit*  
Tenma : Je suis content vous avoir rencontré. Nous avons pu devenir plus fort grâce à vous. Merci !  
Shuu : *lui tend un bracelet * Tiens. Un symbole de notre amitié. Je suis beaucoup amusé, Tenma.  
Tenma : Moi aussi !  
Hakuryuu : C'était un bon match. *tend la main à Kyousuke *  
Kyousuke : *lui sert la main * Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
Hakuryuu : Je vais jouer au football en reprenant les bases. Afin de surpasser mon grand rival.

J'arrivais derrière Kyousuke. J'étais en colère.

Koujirou : Ça ne va pas être possible !  
Hakuryuu : Comment ça ?  
Koujirou : Tout à l'heure, Kibayama a dit que si vous perdiez ce match, vous ne mériteriez pas de vivre et tu n'as rien répondu ! Dans ce cas, je te donne une raison: vis pour moi !

Hakuryuu resta silencieux un moment. Kyousuke me regarda, curieux. Hakuryuu me regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

Hakuryuu : Très bien.  
Kyousuke : Sérieusement ?

Je souris à mon tour.

Koujirou : Bien ! Alors voici mon premier ordre : rejoins Raimon.  
Hakuryuu : Très bien...Pardon ?!

Les deux me regardèrent avec incompréhension.

Kyousuke : Pourquoi ?  
Koujirou : C'est pour me venger. Quand je suis partie de God Eden, je lui ai demandé de continuer à s'améliorer. Et quand je reviens, je vois un mec imbu de sa personne qui et jaloux de Kyousuke parce-que j'ai quitté cette île avec lui.

Je me tournais vers Hakuryuu.

Koujirou : Accepte ton châtiment !  
Hakuryuu : Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.  
Koujirou : Hum !

Tous se rassemblèrent autour de nous. Je leur annonçais la nouvelle. Fudou sortit de nulle part.

Fudou : Je me le suis toujours demandé mais, Hakuryuu n'est pas juste amoureux de Koujirou ?

Hakuryuu devint rouge pivoine, créant une contraste énorme avec ses cheveux. Il se mis dos à nous et bégaya, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Hakuryuu : B-Bien sûr que non ! On juste a-ami d'enfance !  
Kariya : Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ?

Shuu se rapprocha d'Hakuryuu. Il se calma.

Shuu : Merci, Hakuryuu.  
Hakuryuu : Non, je suis celui qui devrait dire ça. Nous avons été uniquement reliés par l'ambition de devenir l'élite. Mais maintenant...!  
Shuu : C'est bon. Nous nous sommes compris.

On pouvait entendre le public crier : « Encore!Encore ! ». Shuu se tourna ensuite vers moi et prit un air sérieux.

Shuu : J'aimerais que l'on discute un peu. On va ailleurs ?  
Koujirou : D'accord.

Nous étions dans la forêt. Une fois bien éloigné, il se tourna vers moi.

Shuu : Tu n'es pas humaine, pas vrai ?  
Koujirou : Tu ne l'ai pas non plus, du moins, plus maintenant.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis continua.

Shuu : Cependant nous sommes différents. Moi j'ai un corps qui se matérialise alors que toi tu as un corps défaillant.

J'eus un sourire amer.

Koujirou : C'est vrai...  
Shuu : ...Tu l'as entendue, l'histoire de ma sœur ?  
Koujirou : Hum.  
Shuu : En vérité, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle elle avait été choisi comme sacrifice. Ma sœur...était mourante.

J'étais stupéfaite par cette révélation. Il continua.

Shuu : C'est pourquoi j'ai acheté le match. Je voulais au moins qu'elle passe ses derniers moments avec notre famille et pas sur un canoë où elle pourrait mourir de faim, de soif, ou noyée plutôt que de maladie !

Il se calma.

Shuu : C'est pourquoi tu lui ressembles un peu. Même au moment où le canoë a été envoyé sur l'eau, elle nous a souri et s'est mise à prier.  
Koujirou : ...Je ne mourrai pas. Je continuerai à me battre !  
Shuu : Après tout, Hakuryuu et Tsurugi serait tristes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris tendrement et rougis légèrement avant d'acquiescer. Shuu me sourit en retour.

Shuu : Adieu.  
Koujirou : Adieu.

Shuu disparu. Je me dirigeais vers le bateau où les autres étais déjà.

Shindou : Coach Endou, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?  
Endou : Nous allons enquêter un peu plus sur cette île.  
Shinsuke : J'aurais aimé que vous reveniez avec nous.  
Tenma : Nous continuerons de gagner en vous attendant !  
Endou : Oui ! Merci tout le monde ! Continuez de devenir fort !  
Tous : Oui !  
Hakuryuu : Je ferai de mon mieux !

Je chuchotais à Kidou.

Koujirou : Tu n'es pas très apprécié, Kidou.

Je me mis à rire discrètement. Kidou fut légèrement irrité. J'entendis Tenma dire « Au revoir, Shuu ». Je regardais vers l'île.

Je ne mourrai pas, j'en fais la promesse.

Captain* Fudou le dit en anglais


	24. Chapter 24

Pas d'illustration sur ce chapitre, bonne lecture~

Chapitre 24 : Je suis désolée

D'après Kai, God Eden n'est plus financé par le 5th sector. Les seed ont commencé à quitter God Eden pour retourner sur l'île principale; les bateaux seraient en train de faire les derniers voyages. Je lui demandé pour Shuu mais ils n'auraient plus vu depuis le match.

De notre côté, Hakuryuu a rejoint Raimon ainsi que l'équipe de football. Son menu a déjà été fait et il s'entraîne avec tout le monde en faisant de son mieux...même s'il continue de défier Kyousuke sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il vit avec moi chez Endou, vu qu'Hakuryuu est orphelin. Notre routine commençait enfin à s'installer. Mais mon corps...est lourd...Je regardais l'entraînement. Aoi se tourna vers moi.

Aoi : Tu vas bien Koujirou ?  
Koujirou : Ça va pourquoi ?  
Aoi : Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu te forces en quelque sorte. Si tu as quelque chose qui te dérange, il faut en parler.  
Koujirou : ...Tu as raison, merci Aoi.  
Aoi : De rien !

Elle me sourit et se reconcentra sur l'entraînement. J'avais quelque chose à faire et j'avais enfin une idée de comment. Je partais un moment avant de revenir près d'Aoi. À la fin de l'entraînement, nous étions tous au local.

Koujirou : Bon travail tout le monde !

Je sortis et me mis derrière la porte. Kyousuke me regarda partir puis s'adressa à Hakuryuu.

Kyousuke : Dis-moi, Hakuryuu, est-ce que Koujirou dort bien ces temps-ci ?  
Hakuryuu : C'est pas comme si je dormais avec qu'elle mais ...C'est vrai qu'elle semble fatiguée en ce moment.  
Kyousuke : Je trouve aussi.  
Hakuryuu : Mais quand on lui demande, elle dit que tout va bien...  
Kyousuke : Je vois…

C'était si visible que ça ? Je touchais mon cou. J'étais plus froide que la normale. Je grimaçais. Hakuryuu s'exclama soudainement.

Hakuryuu :Tsurugi il y a lettre dans ton casier !  
Shinsuke : Une lettre ? Pour de vrai ?  
Tenma : Pourquoi ont aurait mis une lettre là ?  
Kariya : C'est peut-être une lettre d'amour !  
Shinsuke : Sérieusement ?! Lis-la Tsurugi !  
Kyousuke : La ferme ! « Rejoins-moi derrière le bâtiment principal après l'entraînement ». C'est ce que ça dit.  
Tenma : C'est tout ?  
Kyousuke : Ouais.  
Shinsuke : Qui a bien pu l'écrire, une fille de ta classe ?  
Hikaru : C'est vrai que Tsurugi est plutôt populaire chez les premières années, des filles dans ma classe parlaient de lui une fois.  
Sangoku : C'est une déclaration alors ?  
Shinsuke : Je me demande qui c'est !  
Kyousuke : Dans tous les cas, je dois y aller.

Je me cachais de façon à ce que Kyousuke ne me voit pas et continuais d'écouter un moment.

Shinsuke : Au fait, quel type de fille plaît à Tsurugi ?  
Tenma : Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il préfère les filles gentilles.  
Hakuryuu : Les filles qui ont du caractère je pense.  
Kariya : Et si on allait espionner ?

Je décidais de partir à ce moment là et de me diriger derrière le bâtiment. J'entendais les autres caché derrière un arbre.

Tenma : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?  
Kariya : Le tout c'est de ne pas se faire repérer.  
Hikaru : Pourquoi je suis là...?  
Shinsuke : Chut, quelqu'un arrive...  
Tenma : C'est Koujirou ?  
Shinsuke : C'est vrai !  
Kariya : Écoutons.

Il firent silence Kyousuke me vit et se détendit.

Kyousuke : C'est toi qui m'a écrit cette lettre ?  
Koujirou : Hum. J'avais plusieurs choses à te dire et je ne trouvais pas vraiment l'occasion.  
Kyousuke : Ça a agité tout le monde au local en disant que c'était une lettre d'amour ou quelque chose du genre.  
Koujirou : Désolée.  
Kyousuke : Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
Koujirou : D'abord je voulais te remercier pour Hakuryuu. Grâce à toi, non seulement j'ai pu le ramener à la raison et en plus, il vous aidera à détruire le 5th sector.  
Kyousuke : C'est grâce à tout le monde et à toi aussi que l'on a réussi cet exploit.  
Koujirou : Tu as sûrement raison. Peut-être que je devrais cuisiner pour tout le monde ?

J'entendis Tenma réagir.

Tenma : C'est vrai que la cuisine de Koujirou est délicieuse.  
Shinsuke : Tu y a déjà goûté ?  
Kariya : C'est pas le moment !  
Koujirou : Grâce à ça, une de mes trois priorités est achevée.  
Kyousuke : C'est vrai que tu en avais parlé l'autre fois.  
Koujirou : Je voulais m'excuser aussi . J'ai menti. En fait, j'avais déjà rencontré ton frère avant que tu me le présentes, c'est également moi qui lui ai montré ta discussion avec Kuroki.  
Kyousuke : Je vois. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, grâce à toi, je peux jouer au vrai football et mon frère semble vraiment content de te voir venir avec moi.

Je rougis à ce que m'avais dit Yuuichi cette fois là.

Koujirou : C-C'est vrai...Je voulais également m'excuser auprès de Yuuichi-san car je pense que je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse.  
Kyousuke : Ta promesse ?  
Koujirou : Si tu lui dis, il comprendra par contre il sera vraiment en colère contre moi !

Kyousuke : Tu peux lui dire toi-même non ?

Je rigolais un peu et baissais la tête. Mon corps ne m'obéis plus. J'ai froid. Je me mis à pleurer.

Koujirou : Enfin, je voulais te dire une dernière chose Kyousuke, je...à propos de toi*...je suis...désolée…

Je m'écroulais.

Kyousuke : Koujirou !

Les 4 sortir de leur cachette. Kyousuke me tenait dans ses bras. Il eut un frisson quand il sentit ma température. Il se tourna vers les autres.

Kyousuke : Vous étiez là ? Bref, ce n'est pas important, que l'un de vous appelle une ambulance !  
Tenma : Je vais prévenir le Coach et Hakuryuu !  
Kariya : Allo ? Oui, on n'aurait besoin d'une ambulance...Raimon...merci. Ils arrivent tout de suite !  
Hikaru : J'espère qu'ils arriverons vite...! Est-ce que c'est du sang ?!

Endou arrivât avec Hakuryuu.

Endou : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Kyousuke : Koujirou s'est effondrée et crache du sang.  
Hakuryuu : Comme lors du match ?!  
Kyousuke : Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
Hakuryuu : Elle n'a rien dit alors j'ai pensé qu'elle s'était juste mordu la lèvre pendant un impact.

Endou me porta.

Endou : L'ambulance est arrivée, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu et Aoi, venez avec moi, les autres, venez à l'hôpital par vos propres moyens si vous pouvez !  
Tous : Oui !  
Kyousuke : Koujirou…

J'entendis le bruit des sirènes. Nous arrivions à l'hôpital. On me plaça sur un lit. Le docteur arrivât. Et s'adressa au reste de l'équipe.

Docteur : Vous êtes des amis de Gouenji-kun ?

Il furent surpris.

Kyousuke : Il n'y a pas erreur ? Le nom de famille de Koujirou n'est pas Shirayuki ?  
Kariya : Non c'est Gouenji. Quand on s'est rencontrés, elle portait ce nom.

Endou et Hakuryuu rajoutèrent.

Endou : Elle est légalement sous la tutelle de Gouenji Shuuya.  
Hakuryuu : Maintenant que vous le dites, Shirayuki est le nom de la mère de Kou-chan il me semble.  
Kyousuke : Je vois. Donc docteur, qu'a Koujirou exactement ?  
Docteur : Vous êtes chanceux que Gouenji-kun est donnée la permission que ses amis soient mis au courant si quelque chose lui arrivait.

Il prit une inspiration.

Docteur : En vérité, Gouenji-kun souffre d'un mal inconnu.  
Endou : Comment ça ?  
Docteur : Il semble que les muscles de son corps cessent de fonctionner petit à petit, sans raison apparente. C'est la première fois que nous faisons face à une telle situation. Cependant, nous avions prévu que la situation actuelle n'est lieu que dans un mois. Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu un événement qui aurait fait que Gouenji-kun se dépense plus que de raison ?  
Tenma : Le match contre Zero...  
Docteur : Dans tous les cas, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est la garder en surveillance ici. Les scans ont montré que malgré son impossibilité de bouger, son activité cérébrale est excellente.  
Hakuryuu : Ça veut dire qu'elle peut nous entendre ?  
Docteur : Probablement.  
Endou : Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ?  
Docteur : Oui mais pas plus de 5 personnes.  
Hakuryuu : Le coach, Tsurugi, Aoi et moi ainsi que...?  
Yuuichi : J'irai !

Yuuichi arrivât sur sa chaise roulante. Kariya fut le premier à demander.

Kariya : Qui est-ce ?  
Tenma : Le grand frère de Tsurugi, Yuuichi Tsurugi.  
Yuuichi : J'ai entendu qu'une ambulance avait été envoyée à Raimon mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait pour Koujirou.  
Kyousuke : Nii-san...  
Endou : Ça fait 5 alors. Tout le monde est d'accord ?  
Tous : Oui.  
Endou : Dans ce cas allons-y.


	25. Chapter 25

Dernière update...Il y a un mois ! Oula, il est temps que je me bouge ! Voilà la suite, avec deux illustrations en prime.

Chapitre 25 : souvenirs

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai quelque chose dans la gorge...un appareil respiratoire ? Ah oui, j'étais derrière les bâtiments du collège afin de me déclarer à Kyousuke et...ma vue s'est troublée...Je me suis sûrement évanouie. Donc je suis probablement dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'entendis un bruit de porte. Quelqu'un vient de rentrer ?

Docteur : Dans l'état actuel des choses, le coma artificiel a semblé être la meilleure option.  
Endou : Je vois, merci.  
Aoi : Il y a tant de fils et de câbles...  
Hakuryuu : Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'apercevoir de son état ?

J'entendis le bruit d'un coup dans le mur. Haku-kun…

Yuuichi : Elle m'avait pourtant promis...

Yuuichi-san est là aussi…

Kyousuke : Elle m'a parlé de ça juste avant de s'évanouir. Elle m'a demandé de te présenter ses excuses...Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis exactement ?  
Yuuichi : Elle m'a promis de faire attention à elle.

Hakuryuu hurla.

Hakuryuu : Tu étais au courant ?!  
Yuuichi : Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire en échange de sa prudence. Je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il y eu un silence. Aoi fut la première à le briser.

Aoi : C'est dans cette situation que je me rend vraiment compte que je ne sais rien sur Koujirou...  
Kyousuke : C'est vrai qu'elle ne parle jamais d'elle.  
Aoi : J'aimerais en savoir plus, si c'est possible. Vous êtes bien son oncle coach ? Vous pouvez nous parlez un peu d'elle ?  
Endou : Il n'y pas de problème.

Il s'asseya.

Endou : J'ai rencontré Kou-chan pour la première fois 6 ans.

Il commença à raconter cet après-midi.

Endou : Que la quatrième réunion du Club de Raimon et d'Inazuma Japan commence !  
Fudou : On va vraiment faire ça tous les ans, Captain ?  
Endou : Pourquoi pas ? Ah, bonjour Fubuki ! J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir le nouveau coach d'Hakuren.  
Fubuki : Boujour Endou. En effet, je suis impatient de savoir si c'est accepter. Tout le monde est arrivé ?  
Kidou : Gouenji n'est pas encore arrivé.  
Endou : Ouais, il m'a prévenu de son retard. Il a dit qu'il venait avec une surprise.  
Fubuki : Une surprise ?  
Kabeyama : De la nourriture peut-être !  
Kazemaru : Je ne pense pas …

Gouenji arrivât à ce moment.

Gouenji : Bonjour.  
Endou : Ah ! Bonjour Gouenji !  
Gouenji : C'est bien animé dis-moi !  
Fudou : On essayait de deviner quelle était cette « surprise » que tu étais sensé apporter.  
Gouenji : Si ce n'est que ça...Tu peux venir !

Il se tourna. À ce moment, un enfant apparut et se cacha derrière les jambes de Gouenji.

Kageyama : Qu'il est mignon !  
Fudou : Et qui est-ce ?  
Gouenji : Je vous présente Koujirou. C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer mais c'est ma fille à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
Tous : HEIN !?  
Kazemaru : Tu as dit « fille »?  
Gouenji : Oui.  
Kidou : Si c'est compliqué à expliquer, laissons ça à plus tard.

Je m'accroupis devant Koujirou.

Endou : Enchanté de te rencontrer Koujirou-chan. Je suis Endou Mamoru.  
Koujirou : ...Bonjour.  
Endou : Tu aimes le football ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Koujirou : Oui ! J'adore !  
Endou : Tu veux jouer au foot avec nous ?

Elle se tourna vers Gouenji pour lui demander la permission.

Koujirou : Je peux ?  
Gouenji : Bien sûr.

Elle eus un grand sourire et courut vers le terrain.

Koujirou : Merci papa !  
Kazemaru : Doucement !  
Endou : Ok, allons-y !

Gouenji sourit avant de nous suivre. Nous avons joué jusqu'au soir. Je m'étais mis de côté pour discuter avec Gouenji.

Endou : Cette petite a beaucoup de talent !  
Gouenji : Ouais...La personne qui me l'a confiée m'a dit la même chose...  
Endou : Qu'en est-il au fait ?  
Gouenji : ...Cette petite attendait seule avec un sac et un ballon de football dans les bras dans les rues d'Inazuma . Au moment où je me suis approché pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, mon téléphone et le sien ont sonné en même temps. Elle a regardé le sien puis a dirigé son regard vers moi et m'a appelé « papa »...Le message sur mon téléphone disait que j'avais la garde à partir de maintenant et les papiers étaient dans son sac.  
Endou : Sacrée histoire !  
Gouenji : En tout cas, cette petite est toute seule avec des papiers qui assure que je suis son tuteur, je n'ai pas le choix.

Koujirou courut vers nous.

Koujirou : Papa, Endou-san ! Kidou-san dit qu'il est tard.  
Gouenji : Je vois, on y allez alors. Au revoir Endou.  
Endou : Au revoir Gouenji, Koujirou-chan !  
Koujirou : Au revoir Endou-nii-san* !

Après, elle me salua de la main et pris celle de Gouenji.

Endou finit son récit. C'est vrai que j'avais été imposée à papa. Yuuichi réagit le premier.

Yuuichi : Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ?  
Hakuryuu : Ouah.  
Aoi : On dirait de la fiction.  
Kyousuke : ...Ouais.  
Endou : Cependant c'est bien ce qu'il m'a raconté.  
Aoi :...Qu'en est-il de toi, Hakuryuu ?  
Hakuryuu : Comment ça ?  
Aoi : Ta rencontre avec Koujirou.  
Hakuryuu : Ah ça. C'est plutôt embarrassant…

Kyousuke le provoqua.

Kyousuke : Quoi, le grand Hakuryuu a honte ?  
Hakuryuu : A-absolument pas ! Très bien, je vais vous raconter !

Je rigolais intérieurement. Il a tout de suite réagit à la provocation de Kyousuke, un vrai gamin.

Hakuryuu : C'était en deuxième année de maternelle. Le professeur avait annoncé l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève.

Professeur : Silence et bonjour, les enfants. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau camarade. Rentres et présente-toi.

Il se tourna vers la porte. Un garçon avança et se mit devant le tableau. Il se tourna vers nous.

Koujirou : Je m'appelle Gouenji Koujirou, enchanté.  
Enfants : Gouenji, comme le joueur de foot?! Trop cool !

Tous les autres se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Koujirou leur sourit et parla avec tout le monde. J'ai pensé que c'était juste un prétentieux.

Professeur : Silence. Bien Gouenji-kun, tu vas t'asseoir près d'Hakuryuu, lèves la main s'il te plaît .

Je levais la main, il se dirigea vers moi et s'asseya. Il me sourit.

Koujirou : J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, Hakuryuu !  
Hakuryuu : Humf !

Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté. À la récrée, les filles vinrent le voir.

Filles : Tu viens jouer avec nous ?  
Koujirou : Non désolé. Pourquoi il est tout seul ?

Koujirou me vit jouer avec un ballon, tout seul. Les filles lui répondirent.

Fille 1: Bah Hakuryuu i' joue* tout le temps tout seul.  
Fille 2: Les autres garçons disent qu'il est trop fort au foot et que c'est pas marrant de jouer avec lui.  
Fille 3: Et puis il est méchant et il a pas de papa et de maman !

Koujirou réfléchit un moment.

Koujirou : Désolé, je vais jouer avec lui.

Il se dirigea vers moi. Je le regardais d'un air sévère.

Hakuryuu : Tu veux quoi ? Te moquer ?  
Koujirou : Jouons ensemble, au football !  
Hakuryuu : Hein ?  
Koujirou : Jouer à deux, c'est mieux !  
Hakuryuu : ...Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.  
Koujirou : Moi non plus.  
Hakuryuu : Oh, tu te la joues ? Je vais te mettre la pâté !

La fin de la récrée sonna. Koujirou se mit sautiller.

Koujirou : Ouais, j'ai gagné !  
Hakuryuu : C'est pas... vrai...  
Koujirou : Hakuryuu, il faut rentrer en cours.

Hakuryuu : Ne me prend pas de haut !

J'étais énervé. Je mettais jetais sur Koujirou et on s'est battus. Le professeur nous sépara et nous punit. Nous étions tous les deux dans un coin du bureau du principal. Koujirou finit par parler.

Koujirou : Pourquoi Hakuryuu m'a frappé ?  
Hakuryuu : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu arrives et tu te crois au-dessus des autres parce que tu t'appelles Gouenji. Ça m'a énervé donc je t'ai frappé.  
Koujirou : .'Comprends pas.  
Hakuryuu : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?!  
Koujirou : Je connais personne donc je suis tout seul. Hakuryuu était tout seul aussi donc je voulais jouer avec lui. En plus Hakuryuu est fort au foot donc c'était amusant. De plus, Hakuryuu est comme moi !  
Hakuryuu : Comme toi ? De quoi tu-  
Koujirou : La fille tout à l'heure l'a dit. Que tu as pas de parents.

Je m'énervais.

Hakuryuu : Et alors ?  
Koujirou : Maman, elle m'a laissé dans la rue et n'est pas revenue, donc Gouenji-san est devenu mon papa. Je connais pas mon vrai papa. Donc on est pareil !

Je me tus. Peut importe comment on y pensait, son histoire était pire que la mienne; il s'est fait abandonné !

Koujirou : Comme on est pareil, je voulais être ami avec Hakuryuu. On peut pas ?

Il fit les yeux de chien battu, j'hésitais avant de répondre.

Hakuryuu : ...D'accord.  
Koujirou : Youpi !

Il me prit dans ses bras en sautillant.

Hakuryuu : Eh, lâche-moi !  
Gouenji : Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu sembles aller très bien !  
Koujirou : Papa ! Voici mon ami !

Koujirou me tira et vers Gouenji Shuuya, l'attaquant d'Inazuma Japan, en chair et en os ! Je stressais. Il me sourit.

Hakuryuu : Je suis Hakuryuu, ravi de vous rencontrer !  
Gouenji : De même. Je suis content de savoir que ma fille s'est fait un ami si vite.  
Hakuryuu : Fille ? Koujirou ?!  
Koujirou : Oui, je suis une fille. Je ne l'avais pas dit ?  
Hakuryuu : Non !

Je m'étais suis battu avec une fille, la honte ! Gouenji prit la parole.

Gouenji : Dans tous les cas, on doit rentrer.

Koujirou lui prit la main et me salua.  
Koujirou : À demain Hakuryuu ! Jouons au football ensemble encore demain !

Gouenji : Vous avez joué au football ?  
Koujirou : Oui ! Et Hakuryuu, il est super fort, je me suis bien amusée !

J'étais bouche bée tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Hakuryuu se tut. J'étais surprise. C'est comme ça, qu'il l'avait vécu ? Je n'en savais rien. Kyousuke pouffa.

Kyousuke : C'est l'une des pires rencontres que j'ai jamais entendu.  
Hakuryuu : La ferme !  
Aoi : Ta rencontre avec Tenma n'est pas spécialement mieux, Tsurugi.

Kyousuke ne put rien dire à la réplique d'Aoi. Endou rigola.

Endou : Cette petite est vraiment quelque chose ! Il me semble que depuis, vous ne vous êtes plus lâchés.  
Hakuryuu : ...Ouais...Mais les choses ont commencé à changer l'année dernière, à God Eden.

À ces mots, je replongeais dans mes souvenirs.


	26. Chapter 26

Et on continue!

Chapitre 26 : Mission et déclaration

C'est vrai. C'est à la dernière année de primaire que j'ai reçu son message.

FLASH BACK

Dortoir de God Eden, nuit  
Koujirou : *bruit de téléphone * ! Cette sonnerie ! *répond *  
Maman : Eh bien, eh bien, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu Koujirou ?  
Koujirou : ...Pourquoi appelles-tu ?  
Maman : Ce que tu es froide avec ta mère ! ...Tu sais que ton temps est limité n'est-ce pas ?  
Koujirou : ...Oui.  
Maman : Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point.  
Koujirou : ...Exact.  
Maman : Dans ce cas, je te conseille de faire un examen médical au plus vite. À bientôt ma chère fille~  
Koujirou : ...*raccroche *  
Quelques jours plus tard, hôpital  
Docteur : Je vois avoue que c'est la première fois que nous voyons un cas comme ça. Vos muscles cessent de fonctionner petit à petit, sans cause apparente d'après nos scanners. Au vu de la vitesse actuelle du processus, vous serez totalement paralysée d'ici un an.  
Gouenji : ...Merci docteur.  
Koujirou : ...

Extérieur

Gouenji : ...Koujirou, je vais t'envoyer en mission officielle au collège Raimon, j'ai toujours voulu te le montrer. Comme ça, tu quitteras God Eden et tu pourras aider le club de football.  
Koujirou : ...Je ne veux pas y aller seule.  
Gouenji : Tu pourras y aller avec une seule personne au maximum. As-tu une suggestion ?  
Koujirou : Ce garçon qui a rejoint le 5th sector pour soigner son frère...Tsurugi viendra avec moi.  
Gouenji : Et Hakuryuu ?  
Koujirou : ...J'aimerais qu'il apprenne la nouvelle le plus tard possible, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait...  
Gouenji : ...Très bien.

FIN

Hakuryuu : Au début de l'année scolaire, elle est partie sans un mot avec Tsurugi...Elle est partie sans me dire au revoir car elle savait que je devinerais que quelque chose n'allait pas...*bruit de coup dans le mur et de gouttes tombant au sol*

Je suis désolée...

Aoi :*voix tremblante* Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête. Je pense que je vais rentrer.  
Endou : Ouais. Je pense que l'hôpital à déjà prévenu Gouenji, je dois rentrer prévenir Natsumi. Hakuryuu, on y va.

Hakuryuu ne répondit rien. J'eus brièvement la sensation qu'on me serra la main.

Kyousuke : Je vais rester encore un peu.  
Endou : ...Très bien. *bruit de pas puis de porte*

Ils sont tous partis sauf Kyousuke ? Il commença à parler.

Kyousuke : ...Pour être honnête, comme Hakuryuu, je t'ai trouvé prétentieuse au dé semblais me regarder de haut à cause de ton rang et ça m'énervais. Puis tu t'es inscrite au club en temps que simple 1ère année...Malgré le fait que tu avais tes raisons, je ne comprend toujours pas certaines de tes actions. Que ce soit avec ton nom, mon frère, le coach Kidou ou...Namikawa. À propos de lui, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi te voir avec lui me mettais autant en colère. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai demandé conseil à mon frère pour ça. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Koujirou...C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.

Je pouvais entendre le bruit de mon cardiogramme qui accélérais.

Kyousuke: ...Je vais y aller.

Déjà ? S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu ! Je voulais le retenir...aucune chance.

Kyousuke : Je reviendrai te voir. Au revoir Koujirou. *bruit de porte*

Je restais seule dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital.  
Moi aussi, j'aime Kyousuke, depuis God Eden probablement. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Quand j'ai su pour son frère et sa situation, j'ai voulu l'aider en l'amenant à Raimon. Et petit à petit, même si je savais mon temps compté, je me suis attachée à lui. Kyousuke...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Sursis

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?...Aoi est venue me raconter les matchs contre Kidokawa Seichuu, Genei Gakuen et Arakumo Gakuen. Quelques temps après le match contre Genei Gakuen, Kyousuke est venu me dire qu'il avait compris que l'empereur sacré était Gouenji Shuuya, que l'empereur sacré était mon père. Qu'il lui avait demandé de lui apprendre la fire tornado, pour créer la fire tornado double drive avec Tenma, pour la finale. J'entendis le bruit de la porte.

Kyousuke : Bonjour Koujirou.

Bonjour Kyousuke.

Kyousuke : ...Aujourd'hui c'est la finale. Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'allume la télé pour que tu puisses...suivre le match...

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient...? Je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon front...il m'a embrassé...? Il s'éloigna.

Kyousuke : ...Souhaite-nous bonne chance. *bruit de porte *

Kyousuke...Je devais sûrement rougir. Un peu plus loin, je l'entendis percuter quelqu'un.

Kyousuke : Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
... : C'est rien voyons .

Cette voix c'est... !

... : Tu connais Koujirou ?  
Kyousuke : Eh bien, oui, on...fait parti du même club. Et vous êtes ?  
... : Je suis sa mère.

Kyousuke prit un ton plus agressif.

Kyousuke : ...Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ?  
Maman : N'est-ce pas normal pour une mère de voir son enfant, encore plus s'il est à l'hôpital ?  
Kyousuke : ...Très bien.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais continua son chemin. Ses bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

Maman : Bonjour Koujirou, comment vas-tu ? Pardon, c'est plutôt une question stupide pas vrai ?

...Tu m'entends.

Maman : Effectivement. Le garçon de tout à l'heure semble beaucoup t'apprécier, si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a fait quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ta mère ! Tsurugi Kyousuke, c'est bien ça ?

Ne lui fait pas de mal !

Maman : Oh ! Tu l'aimes aussi ? Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas le lui dire !

...Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Maman : Pourquoi ? La limite de ton corps a été atteinte, je suis venue te ramener avec moi.

Je refuse !

Maman : Tu n'es pas en position de refuser.

...Je veux rester ici, encore un peu...

Il eu un temps de pause, elle sembla réfléchir. Puis, je l'entendis doucement ricaner.

Maman : ...Cela semble intéressant...Très bien, je t'accorde un sursis.

Un sursis ?

Maman : Je vais remettre la partie supérieure de ton corps en état. En échange, amuse-moi encore un peu~

J'ignore ce que tu cherches mais j'accepte.  
Je pouvais sentir son sourire. Elle se rapprocha.

Maman : *sourit* Ça va faire un peu mal ~

... ? Tout d'un coup, une douleur immonde m'envahit.

Koujirou :AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Infirmière 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !  
Infirmière 2 : La patiente de la chambre 31 s'est mise à hurler d'un seul coup !  
Infirmière 1 : Ça veut dire qu'elle est réveillée ?! Appelle le docteur tout de suite !  
Infirmière 2 : D'accord !  
Infirmière 1 : Qu'est-ce qui a pu la réveiller ? Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à ce moment.

Docteur : Gouenji-kun ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux.

Docteur : Elle ouvre les yeux, très bien. Si vous comprenez bien ce que je vous dis, clignez des yeux ou parlez.

Je clignais des yeux et répondis d'une voix sèche.

Koujirou : Je vous entend.  
Docteur : Merveilleux. Gouenji-kun, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer. La bonne nouvelle c'est que la progression de votre « maladie » s'est brusquement arrêté et donc qu'il n'y a plus de raison pour que vous restiez dans l'hôpital.  
Koujirou : ...La mauvaise nouvelle ?  
Il prit un air sérieux et continua.

Docteur : Cependant la « maladie » a laissé des séquelles. La partie supérieure de votre corps est, comme par miracle, revenue à son état de fonctionnement normal. La partie inférieure par contre en ressort très affaiblie. Il vous sera impossible de rejouer au football, pour être honnête, je vous déconseille également de marcher.  
Koujirou : ...Je comprends. Puis-je avoir l'heure ?  
Infirmière : Il est 17h.  
Koujirou : !? Le match a déjà commencé !...Vous avez bien dis que je ne suis plus patiente dans l'hôpital ? Dans ce cas, je veux me rendre au stade.  
Docteur : Vous êtes en fauteuil roulant à partir d'aujourd'hui ! À moins que quelqu'un vous amène...  
Infirmière : Je vais l'accompagner !

L'infirmière ayant répondu était Fuyuka-san.

Docteur : Dans ce cas, je la laisse à vos soins infirmière Kudou.  
Fuyuka : Comptez sur moi.

Elle poussa ma chaise vers l'extérieur.

Fuyuka : Le match est bientôt fini, tu veux quand même y aller ?  
Koujirou : Même si c'est pour les 30 dernières secondes, je veux voir la fin du 5th sector, féliciter l'équipe. Après tout, je fais partie de l'équipe aussi.

Je souris et rougis légèrement.

Koujirou : De plus, il y a quelqu'un qui attend ma réponse.  
Fuyuka : Dans ce cas, allons-y.

PS: Essayez de lire le dialogue entre Koujirou et sa mère sans lire les répliques de Koujirou, le dialogue fonctionne aussi ! Avant dernier chapitre !


	28. Chapter 28

Ouah ! J'ai vraiment pris mon temps! Après ce premier semestre en grande école arrive enfin le dernier chapitre.

Chapitre final : Le retour du vrai football

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier.

Koujirou :C'était vraiment un super match, bravo pour votre victoire tout le monde !

Kyousuke se tourna vers dans les tribunes. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres malgré ma chaise roulante. Je les saluais de la main.

Koujirou :Vous avez réussi à sauver le football des mains du 5th Sector, les mots sont trop peu pour vous remercier !

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Tenma me cria du terrain.

Tenma : C'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on a pu y arriver, tu fais aussi parti de l'équipe Shirayuki !

Koujirou :Merci Tenma.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Hakuryuu.

Koujirou :Merci de m'avoir accompagnée et aidé Raimon malgré mon absence.

Hakuryuu : Ce n'est rien et puis j'ai dit que je vivrai pour toi alors…

Il rougit légèrement, je lui souris tendrement avant de me tourner vers Kyousuke, qui me faisais dos depuis mon arrivée.

Koujirou : Moi aussi, je t'aime Kyousuke, s'il te plaît, sors avec moi !

Je l'avais crié sans m'en rendre compte. Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, Kyousuke se figea, toujours de dos.

Tout le monde :...EEH !?

Hakuryuu se avança vers Kyousuke.

Hakuryuu : Hoi, Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Tsurugi ?

Kyousuke resta de dos, Hakuryuu perdit patience et se plaça devant lui.

Hakuryuu : Tu vas répondre oui !?

Il se stoppa net en regardant Kyousuke. Tenma et Shinsuke le rejoignèrent. Tenma brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

Tenma :Alors Tsurugi aussi peut rougir de cette façon là !

Kyousuke se tourna enfin vers moi, complètement rouge et bégaillant.

Kyousuke : I-Idiote ! Tu trouve que c'est le moment idéal pour dire une chose pareille ! Comment veux-tu que je refuse après ça !?

Je me mis à rire, en plus des larmes de joie. Kyousuke était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Je l'entendis chuchoter : « Arg ! J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie… »

Plus tard, dans les gradins.

Endou : Gouenji ! Merci beaucoup le football te doit énormément.

Gouenji : Pourtant celui qui l'a sauvé, c'est toi.

Endou : Ah oui ? J'en sais plus que tu ne crois. Je sais que tu as monté un système parallèle d'apprentissage du football et que tu as financé les écoles menacées...afin que personne ne souffre à cause du football.

Gouenji : Tu es bien renseigné dis-moi !

Endou : Ce n'est pas moi qui est lancé la révolution, c'est toi Shuuya. Tu l'as fait à ta façon.

Gouenji : Oui, c'est devenu ma ma manière de faire ces derniers temps.

Endou : La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, allons jouer au football !

Gouenji: Promis. Mais d'abord j'ai deux-trois choses à régler.

Endou : Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ton discours en temps que Père à Koujirou-chan et Tsurugi ?

Gouenji :...Peut-être…

Endou : Allez, laisse un peu les jeunes pour le moment. Après tout, c'est également à eux qu'on doit cette victoire !

Gouenji :...Oui, tu as raison.

Sur le terrain, Shinsuke tapait dans le ballon tranquillement.

Shinsuke : On peut de nouveau jouer au foot librement Tenma, c'est magnifique !

Tenma : Oui, je suis sûr que le football est heureux !

Kurama : C'est reparti !

Tenma: Ben quoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est heureux ?

Kurama : Mais oui si tu le dis.

Tenma: Roh...Eh, Tsurugi tu es d'accord avec moi ? Le football est forcément heureux aujourd'hui !

Il se tourna vers Tenma en poussant également ma chaise roulante.

Kyousuke : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Koujirou : Oh ne fais pas ton tsundere voyons! Je sais que tu pense la même chose et moi aussi, je pense que le football ne s'est pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Tsurugi : Je ne suis pas tsundere !

Tenma : Sacré Tsurugi, on ne le changera jamais !

Je regardais vers le ciel. Tu es mon dernier obstacle Maman, et je gagnerai.

…

…

Maman : J'ai hâte de voir ça huhu~

FIN …?


End file.
